Opfer
by Ilana88
Summary: Elizabeth ist gezwungen Mr. Collins zu heiraten und blickt in eine hoffnungslos düstere Zukunft. Mr. Darcy kommt nicht von Elizabeth los, auch nicht nachdem sie ihn zurück gewiesen hat. Als er von ihrer Verlobung erfährt, kehrt er nach Netherfield zurück.
1. Rückblick

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere, Orte, Schauplätze etc. sind Eigentum der jeweiligen rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Die Originalcharaktere und Originalhandlung sind Eigentum des Autors. Der Autor ist in keiner Weise mit den Besitzern, Erschaffern oder Produzenten irgendeiner Medienkonzession verbunden. Vorsätzliche Verstöße gegen das Urheberrecht sind nicht beabsichtigt.

Die Geschichte setzt nach Elizabeth's Besuch in Kent (also auch dem 1. abelehnte Antrag von Mr. Darcy) ein. Es gibt jedoch eine Unterschiede zum Buch, welche aber im Text geschildert werden.

Ich sollte vielleicht noch anmerken, dass dies meine allererste Fanfic überhaupt ist. ;)

Lasst euch bitte nicht davon abschrecken, dass im ersten Kapitel noch kaum direkte Rede vorkommt, das wird sich bald ändern.^^

* * *

_Kapitel 1_

Nur das leise Zwitschern einiger Amseln durchbrach die morgendliche Stille über den Ländereien der Bennets. Mit Ausnahme der Dienstboten schienen alle Bewohner noch zu schlafen, doch der erste Eindruck täuschte.

Die zweitälteste Tochter des Hauses, Elizabeth Bennet stand vor dem Eingang und blickte in den dämmernden Himmel.

Ihre Gedanken waren so schwer wie die Wolken am die Himmel, die Regen ankündigten. Das Wetter spiegelte die Gedanken der junge Frau sehr gut wider. Ihre Zukunft erschien ihr dunkel und hoffnungslos; nichts konnte daran noch etwas ändern. Bis vor kurzem hatte es noch sehr viel besser ausgesehen; doch jetzt war alles verloren.

Erst wenige Tage zuvor, war sie mit ihrer älteren Schwester aus Kent zurück gekehrt. Mr. Collins hatte sie dorthin eingeladen, nachdem er selbst, wie er ausdrückte, so überaus freundlich in Longbourn empfangen worden war.

Lizzy selbst war einer Reise nie abgeneigt, doch sie hatte vor allem ihrer älteren Schwester wegen zugestimmt. Nach Bingley's plötzlicher Abreise aus Netherfield konnte ihr ein Ortswechsel nur gut tun. Zusammen mit Mr. Collins waren sie also kurz nach dem Ball auf Netherfield in Richtung Kent abgereist. Die Fahrt an sich war angenehm gewesen und hatte auch nicht allzu lange gedauert, trotzdem war es Elizabeth wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Mr. Collins hatte ununterbrochen irgendetwas erzählt. Erschreckenderweise kannte er nicht nur die Geschichte jedes kleinen Dorfes an dem sie vorbeigekommen war, nein; er richtete sein Wort dabei immer an sie. Eine ungute Ahnung war in ihr hochgestiegen, dass seine Einladung vielleicht doch nicht nur aus reiner Höflichkeit erfolgt war, sondern dass er im Gegenzug etwas dafür erwartete.

Jane schien von alldem nichts mitbekommen zu haben, zu sehr war sie in eigene Gedanken versunken. Es schmerzte Lizzy sehr ihre Schwester so leiden zu sehen und ihre Gefühle gegenüber Mr. Bingley kühlten merklich ab. Wie hatte er sich nur so sehr von seinen Schwester und seinem Freund beeinflussen lassen können.

Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth konnte nicht an ihn denken ohne eine unsägliche Wut in sich hochsteigen zu spüren. Er hatte Bingley von Jane weggeholt und diese damit zutiefst unglücklich gemacht. Daran dass Bingley ihre Schwester wirklich geliebt hatte, zweifelte sie keine Sekunde lang.

Das war allerdings nicht der einzige Grund für ihre Abneigung gegen Mr. Darcy. Sie hatte von Mr. Wickham noch ganz andere Dinge erfahren und es war ihr immer noch unerklärlich wie Darcy sich diesem gegenüber so schändlich hatte Verhalten können. Das wog fast noch schwerer als die Sache mit ihrer Schwester und Bingley.

Die ersten Tage ihres Aufenthaltes in Kent verliefen eher ereignislos, meisten vertrieb Lizzy sich die Zeit mit Spaziergängen, was ihr auch eine gute Gelegenheit bot dem Hausherrn zu entfliehen. Dessen Annäherungsversuche wurden nämlich langsam immer deutlicher und beunruhigten Lizzy zunehmend.

Eine Woche nach ihrer Ankunft gab es eine Veränderung. Schon zuvor waren sie in Rosings zum Diner eingeladen gewesen, wobei das für Lizzy langweilige und unangenehme Stunden gewesen waren, da sie Lady Catherine de Bourgh nicht ausstehen konnte. An diesem Tag allerdings hatte sich die Gesellschaft auf Rosings verändert Zwei Neffe von Lady Catherine waren angekündigt geworden, doch bis zu diesem ersten Treffen hatte Lizzy sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. An diesem Abend sah sie sich dann aber plötzlich Mr. Darcy gegenüber, was sie sich, vor allem aber ihrer Schwester lieber erspart hä Anwesenheit dieses Mannes musste Jane unweigerlich an Bingley erinnern und der Zweck ihrer Reise war damit dahin.

Was dann in den nächsten Tagen geschehen war, daran wollte Lizzy sich gar nicht mehr erinnern. Mr. Darcy hatte von Anfang an ihre Nähe gesucht und ihr dann an einem Tag, als er sie alleine im Haus vorgefunden hatte, einen Antrag gemacht. Die Worte mit denen sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte, sie waren unangebrachterweise viel zu hart gewesen und mussten ihn sehr verletzt haben. In einem langen Brief hatte er sich dann zu rechtfertigen gesucht und die Vorwürfe gegen ihn entkräftet. Was die Angelegenheit mit Mr. Wickham betraf war Lizzy's Verhalten unverzeihlich gewesen, sie hatte Mr. Darcy völlig zu unrecht beschuldigt und der Gedanke daran schmerzte sie noch immer. Sie konnte ihm jetzt sogar glauben, dass er Jane tatsächlich für gleichgültig gehalten hatte und sich nicht bewusst gewesen war, was für Schmerzen er ihr zufügte.

Lizzy drehte sich um als sie Stimmen im Haus hörte, die anderen schienen langsam wach zu werden.

Könnte sie doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen und die letzten Tage ungeschehen machen, sie würde sich jetzt anders entscheiden wenn sie noch einmal mit Mr. Darcy in diesem Raum stehen könnte, seinen hoffnungsvollen Blick auf sich gerichtet. Ihre Antwort wäre eine ganz andere.

Solche Überlegungen kamen allerdings zu spät und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in ihr neues Schicksal zu fügen. Schweren Herzens drehte sie sich um und lief ins Haus zurück…


	2. Der Antrag

**Der Antrag**

Ihr Vater und Jane sassen bereits am Tisch als Lizzy das Esszimmer betrat. Ihre ältere Schwester suchte ihren Blick und das Mitgefühl das daraus sprach war beinahe zuviel für Elizabeth. Es machte das ganze nur noch viel schwerer, da war es für Lizzy fast einfacher in die Richtung ihres Vaters zu blicken. Mr. Bennet hat ihr nicht mehr richtig in die Augen gesehen, seit er sie vor zwei Tagen in sein Arbeitszimmer bestellt und ihr alles erklärt hatte…

Elizabeth klopfte an die Tür und trat dann ein: „Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?", fragte sie ihren Vater und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Sie sah ihn an und blieb dann mitten im Raum stehen, als sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte. „Bitte setzt dich Elizabeth", sagte ihr Vater und blickte dann aus dem Fenster während Lizzy sich im Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch niederliess.

Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Händen, während ihr Vater sie immer noch nicht ansah. Nach ein paar Minuten hielt sie es nicht mehr aus: „Papa, bitte, erzähl mir was los ist." Mr. Bennet fuhr sich seufend mit der Hand übers Gesicht: „Lizzy, es tut mir so Leid, ich wünschte ich könnte dir das ersparen." Und obwohl er seine Tochter eben noch dazu aufgefordert hatte sich zu setzen, ertrug er es nicht mehr ihr so gegenüber zu sein und stand auf. „Ich habe ein langes Gespräch mit Mr. Collins geführt, als er bei uns zu Besuch war und…", er brach ab und stütze sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab: „Mein Vater hat sich einmal von Mr. Collins Senior Geld geliehen und dieses Darlehen niemals zurück gezahlt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon und dein Cousin Mr. Collins ebenfalls nicht. Als sein Vater vor kurzem verstarb, tauchten diese Unterlagen wieder auf und dein Vetter besteht nun auf der Rückzahlung dieser Schulden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, die Summe von der wir hier sprechen…", er sah sie an und sein Blick liess Lizzy erzittern, er wirkte so verzweifelt. „Ich kann es ihm unmöglich zurück zahlen. Es übersteigt unsere Ersparnisse bei weitem. Selbst wenn ich das Haus und die Ländereien vermieten würde, es vergingen Jahre bis wir das Geld zusammen hätten, von etwas müssen wir ja auch noch leben."

Lizzy schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen, sie hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit. „Das Haus vermieten?", ihre Stimme zitterte als sie seine Worte wiederholte.

„Deine Mutter und deine Schwestern, wir können das Haus nicht einfach verlassen…aber", er suchte ihren Blick, „Wie soll ich es dir nur sagen, ich ertrage den Gedanken daran ja selbst kaum…Lizzy, es gibt einen Weg das ganze zu verhindern. Mr. Collins, er wäre einverstanden auf eine vollständige Rückzahlung zu verzichten wenn….wenn du einwilligst seine Frau zu werden."

Lizzy hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, als ob die ganze Welt über ihr zusammenstürzte, als sie die ganze Tragweite seiner Worte erfasste. Mr. Collins heiraten. Sie allein konnte die Zukunft ihrer Familie also retten, aber nur wenn sie dafür ihre eigene zerstörte.

Es musste doch noch einen anderen Ausweg geben, sie blickte ihren Vater an und wartete darauf, dass er noch etwas sagen würde. Dass er einen Weg kannte ihr dieses Schicksal zu ersparen, dass er sie davor bewahrte, wie er sie als Kind immer vor allem Übel bewahrt hatte. Doch ein einziger Blick in seine von Tränen benetzten Augen machte ihr klar, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab.

Sie hielt die Tränen zurück und versuchte ruhig zu klingen, auch wenn sie das Zittern nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen konnte: „Die anderen, wissen sie davon, hast du es ihnen erzählt?" Mr. Bennet schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich werde mit deiner Mutter sprechen wenn ich deine Antwort habe." Elizabeth schwieg und starrte auf ihre zitternden Händen, ihr blieb keine anderen Wahl und auch wenn bei diesem Worten in ihrem Inneren etwas zu zerbrechen schien, hob sie den Blick und sagte: „Ich willige ein."

Ihr Vater hatte anschliessend ihrer Mutter und Jane alles erzählt, nur die jüngeren Schwester liess man ihm glauben, dass Lizzy sich aus freien Stücken für Mr. Collins entscheiden würde. Mrs. Bennet war der Meinung, dass man ihre Gemüter mit solchen Geldsorgen und ähnlichem nicht belasten sollte. Elizabeth war das alles herzlich egal, was spielte es noch für eine Rolle was die anderen darüber dachten.

Sie durchlebte die nächsten zwei Tage wie in Trance, alles schien ihr so unwirklich und wenn die Gesichter von Jane und ihrem Vater sie nicht ständig daran erinnert hätten, dass alles nicht nur ein böser Traum war, so hätte sie wohl nicht daran glauben können.

Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit über beherrscht und ihre Gefühle so gut sie konnte verborgen. Nur als sie mit Jane allein gewesen war, hatte sie nicht verhindern können, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen und ihr Leiden in vollem Ausmass sichtbar wurde.

Jetzt sass sie also neben Jane am Esstisch und wartete darauf, dass der Rest der Familie zum Frühstück erscheinen würde. Ihr Vater erwartete Mr. Collins noch im Laufe des Morgen und Elizabeth klammerte sich an diese letzten Stunden in Freiheit und wünschte sie mögen nie zu Ende gehen. Noch war sie war frei, noch gab es kein Verlöbnis dass sie an Mr. Collins band, doch es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Das Essen war eine schweigsame Angelegenheit, sogar Lydia sagte weniger als sonst, wie wenn die Stimmung der anderen auf sie abgefärbt hätte. Elizabeth bezweifelte stark, dass ihre drei jüngeren Schwestern so ahnungslos waren ihre Eltern das vermuteten. Es war auch beinahe unmöglich nicht zu realisieren, dass etwas alles andere als in Ordnung war.

Elizabeth stellte ihre Tasse Tee ab und stand auf, alle blickten sie an, als erwarteten sie dass gleich etwas geschehen würde. „Ich mache einen Spaziergang", sagte Lizzy und eilte förmlich aus dem Haus, sie spielte eine Sekunde lang sogar mit dem Gedanken einfach wegzulaufen und nicht mehr zurück zu kehren. Doch natürlich hätte sie so etwas nie getan, nicht nur weil sie nirgendwo hin konnte, sondern auch weil sie ihre Familie nie im Stich lassen würde.

Die Stunden zogen dahin und Lizzy sass immer noch im Garten, als sich Schritte näherten. Schon vor einer ganzen Weile hatte die junge Bennet die Ankunft einer Kutsche gehört, doch sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht zum Haus zurück zu kehren. Es war anscheinend auch nicht notwendig gewesen, denn nun hatte Mr. Collins sie gefunden.

„Miss Elizabeth, endlich treffe ich sie. Ich wandere schon seit geraumer Zeit umher in der Hoffnung ihnen zu begegnen." – „Mr. Collins", Elizabeth deutete eine schwache Verbeugung an, zu mehr war sie nicht fähig.

Er begann dann sogleich von Liebe zu Reden und noch von einigen anderen Dingen, doch Elizabeth hörte ihm gar nicht zu. „Lady Catherine wird begeistert sein….euer Vermögen wird nie zur Sprache kommen….", es waren nur Wortfetzen die an ihr Ohr drangen, doch schliesslich kniete er sich vor ihr nieder und Lizzy musste sich darauf konzentrieren ihn anzusehen und seine Worte aufzunehmen. „Miss Elizabeth, würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen meinen Antrag anzunehmen?". Sie blickte ihn an und alles in ihr schrie danach wegzurennen, doch stattdessen nickte sie und sagte, wenn auch nicht ohne kurz zu stocken: „Ja, ich nehme ihren Antrag an." Mr. Collins stand auf und küsste ihre Hand, bevor er mit ihr zurück ins Haus ging. Elizabeth beachtete ihren Verlobten kaum, sie fragte sich was wohl die Leute darüber denken würden. Was würde Charlotte sagen, oder ihre Tante Mrs. Gardiner…oder Mr. Darcy. Lizzy wusste nicht warum ihr in diesem Moment genau sein Name einfiel, doch es war so und während sie die Glückwünsche ihrer Schwester entgegennahm sah sie in Wirklichkeit nur sein Gesicht vor sich.


	3. Schreckensnachricht

**_Schreckensnachricht_**

Zwei Wochen später in Pemberley…

Mr. Darcy sass mit seiner jüngeren Schwester Georgiana am Tisch und frühstückte. „Warum musste Richard heute morgen schon so früh los?", fragte sie ihn in diesem Moment und hinderte ihn dadurch daran sich einen Schluck Tee zu genehmigen. „Er musste geschäftlich in die Stadt, aber das hat er dir doch schon gestern Abend erzählt." Besagter Richard, mit vollem Namen Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam war die letzten Wochen in Pemberley zu Besuch gewesen und erst an diesem Morgen abgereist.

Mrs. Reynols brachte die Post rein und unterbrachte damit das Gespräch zwischen den Darcy Geschwistern. „Vielen Dank", sagte Mr. Darcy und nahm die Zeitung und einen Brief entgegen. Der Brief war von seiner Tante aus Kent, er schob ihn zu Gorgiana rüber: „Ein Brief aus Rosings, lies du ihn, du kannst mir dann ja erzählen was unsere Tante zu berichten hat." Nichts gegen die Korrespondenz mit seiner Tante, doch Mr. Darcy wollte sich jetzt lieber der Morgenzeitung widmen. Lady Catherine's Briefe waren in der Regel auch für Georgiana und deshalb machte er sich keine Sorgen, dass sie etwas lesen konnte was nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war.

Lange konnte er sich allerdings nicht auf seine Zeitung konzentrieren. „William, wer ist Mr. Collins?", fragte seine Schwester. Sie nannte ihn oft bei der Kurzform seines Vornamens: „Mr. Collins…", wiederholte Mr. Darcy während er nachdachte. „Das ist dieser neue Pastor. Ich habe ihn in Hertfordeshire kennen gelernt…", sagte er schliesslich, als es ihm wieder einfiel. Der Mann war ihm nicht in allzu guter Erinnerung geblieben, doch davon wollte er Georgiana jetzt nichts erzählen. „Wieso wird er im Brief erwähnt, lobt sie ihn wieder mal überschwänglich?". Er konnte nicht verstehen warum seine Tante soviel von diesem Mann hielt.

„Er hat sich verlobt", sagte Georgiana dann und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Obwohl ihn das Thema nicht sonderlich interessierte fragte er, um seine Schwester nicht zu enttäuschen: „Mit wem?" - „Ich denke ich kenne diesen Namen, du hast schon von dieser Frau erzählt…"-„Das glaube ich kaum", unterbrach er sie, „ich bin zwar jedes Jahr in Kent doch ich kenne dort eigentlich niemanden." Georgiana schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie ist nicht aus Kent, hier steht sie kommt aus Hertfordshire, ihr Name ist Elizabeth Bennet."

Ein leises Klong ertönte als Mr. Darcy sein Glas umstiess und der Tee sich über das blütenweisse Tischtuch ergoss.

„Das ist unmöglich, zeig mir den Brief", er griff nach dem Stück Papier und überflog die Zeilen bis er zur richtigen Stelle kam. Der Name fiel ihm sofort ins Auge und nachdem er die Stelle dreimal gelesen hatte, liess er den Brief fassungslos sinken. Elizabeth konnte nicht mit Mr. Collins verlobt sein, das war unmöglich, es musste sich um einen Irrtum handeln. Er las den Satz erneut durch, doch dieser liess keine Zweifel offen. _Mr. Collins hat sich mit Miss Elizabeth Bennet verlobt, sie Gedenken im November zu heiraten, was ich für eine ausgesprochen schlechte Idee…_Er legte den Brief auf den Tisch und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war. Er sah zu Georgiana, die ihn verwirrt und besorgt zugleich anblickte. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, wenn es auch ein wenig aufgesetzt wirkte und sagte: „Hast du die Noten schon angesehen die Richard dir zum Abschied geschenkt hast?"

Georgiana schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie verstand seinen Wink: „Ich werde das gleich nachholen", während aufstand wich ihr Blick nicht von ihm ab und sie wirkte beunruhigt.

Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen erhob er sich ebenfalls und begab sich in sein Arbeitszimmer, was er jetzt brauchte war ein Platz zum Nachdenken.

setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und breitete den Brief vor sich aus. Schon lange hatte ihn nichts mehr so aus der Fassung gebracht wie diese wenigen Zeilen. Elizabeth und Mr. Collins; noch immer konnte er es nicht glauben. Es konnte keine Hochzeit aus Liebe sein, niemals, er war ihr weit unterlegen. Aber wieso dann? Er hatte weder ein grosses Vermögen, noch eine hoch angesehene Stellung in der Gesellschaft. „Das hätte ihm auch nichts gebracht", murmelte er leise und erinnerte sich ein wenig schmerzhaft daran, dass diese Dinge für Elizabeth kein Grund waren einen Antrag anzunehmen, sonst hätte sie den seinen nicht abgelehnt.

Geld, Stellung, Liebe…es blieben langsam keine Gründe mehr übrig die er ausschliessen konnte. Ihre Eltern mussten sie dazu zwingen, es gab keine andere Erklärung, sie konnte das unmöglich aus freien Stücken getan haben.

Er stand auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, bevor er schliesslich stehen blieb und ein paar Mal tief durchatmete. Er musste sich beruhigen und wieder zu Verstand kommen. Sie hatte ihn abgelehnt, so deutlich, dass er es sich eigentlich nicht hatte erlauben können noch zu hoffen und trotzdem hatte er es getan. Er dachte noch immer täglich an sie, auch wenn er sich bemüht hatte das zu vermeiden.

Anscheinend wurde dem jetzt aber eine Ende gesetzt, verlobt, verheirat…damit musste er jegliche Hoffnung endgültig aufgeben.

Er begann wieder im Raum herumzugehen. Eine Ehe mit Mr. Collins konnte Elizabeth unmöglich glücklich machen, da war er sich sicher und der Gedanke, dass die Frau die er liebte sich ein Leben lang quälte war unerträglich. Fast noch schlimmer als die Tatsache, dass sie für ihn für alle Zeit verloren war.

Er nahm den Brief vom Schreibtisch und verstaute ihn in einer Schublade; aus den Augen aus dem Sinn, so hoffte er jedenfalls. Es brachte nichts wenn er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach, er konnte sowieso nichts ändern; das ganze ging ihn eigentlich überhaupt nichts an.

Er setzte sich wieder hin und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, die Angelegenheiten die er noch mit seinem Verwalter hatte besprechen wollen. _Mr. Collins hat sich mit Miss Elizabeth Bennet verlobt…_wie eine Klinge schnitten diese Worte durch seine Gedanken und machten es ihm unmöglich sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden. Er konnte nicht aufhören sich nach dem „Warum" zu fragen, und schliesslich siegten seine Gefühle über seine Vernunft und er nahm einen Bogen Papier zur Hand. Während er den Kiel seiner Feder spitze, ging er im Kopf die Worte durch die er zu Papier bringen wollte und als er schliesslich zu schreiben begann, dauerte es keine fünf Minuten bis er den Brief vollendet hatte. Er versiegelte und adressierte ihn an Mr. Charles Bingley, seinen engsten Freund. Der Inhalt des Briefes war kurz und prägnant, wie dies bei seinen Nachrichten immer der Fall war. Er bat seinen Freund darin ihm zu erlauben einige Tage in Netherfield zu verbringen, da er Geschäftlich in Hertfordshire zu tun habe. Er konnte seinem Freund nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, nicht nachdem er ihn zur Vernunft ermahnt und dazu überredet hatte Jane fallen zu lassen.

Den kurzen Text zu schreiben war nicht schwer gewesen, doch nun sass Mr. Darcy vor dem Brief und fragte sich ob er ihn wirklich abschicken sollte. Er war sich sicher, dass Bingley ihm seinen Wünsch erfüllen würde ohne an seinen Worten zu zweifeln, aber er wusste nicht was er sich von einem Aufenthalt in Netherfield erhoffen sollte. Er konnte schlecht einfach bei Elizabeth vorsprechen und sie nach den Gründen fragen, schon gar nicht nachdem was bei ihrer letzten Begegnung geschehen war. Seufzend stand er auf und legte den Brief zu den Restlichen, die an diesem Tag noch von einem Diener zur Post gebracht werden würden. Er musste einfach nach Netherfield, selbst wenn er noch nicht wusste wie er dort weiter vorgehen sollte. Wenn er es nicht wagte, würde er es ein Leben lang bereuen, da war er sich sicher.


	4. Unverstanden

**Unverstanden**

Mr. Darcy legte seinen Hut und seinen Mantel ab, während die Dienerin ihn bei seinem Freund ankündigte.

Bingley betrat den Raum, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Darcy, schön dich zu sehen." Er führte ihn in den Drawing-Room und setzte sich hin. „Ich muss gestehen, deine Nachricht hat mich überrascht. Was gibt es für dich geschäftlich in Hertfordshire zu erledigen?" Darcy schwieg einen Moment, er hasste es zu lügen, und doch hatte er sich für diesen Weg entschieden. „Es geht um ein neues System was die Abgaben der Pächter betrifft, aber ich will dich damit nicht langweilen. Wo ist deine Schwester, nicht hier in London?", fragte er dann, nicht aus wirklichem Interesse, sondern um seinen Freund auf ein anderen Thema zu bringen. „Caroline ist mit den Hurst's an die See gefahren."

Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte diesen Worten. Darcy hatte sich auf seinem Weg nach London viele Gedanken gemacht. Die Stunden in der Kutsche hatte er damit zugebracht über Elizabeth nachzudenken und alles was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Unweigerlich war deshalb auch ihre letzte Begegnung mit ihr wieder lebhaft vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht und all die Vorwürfe die sie ihm damals gemacht hatte.  
Er sah Bingley einen Moment lang an, unentschlossen ob er wirklich das richtige tat, doch dann sprach er die Worte aus: „Möchtest du mich nicht nach Hertfordshire begleiten? Ich würde mich in Netherfield um einiges wohler fühlen, wenn du als Hausherr anwesend wärest."  
Bingley wirkte im ersten Moment überrascht und Darcy wusste auch weshalb. Noch nicht vor allzu langer Zeit, hatte er ihn dazu überredet, unterstützt von Bingley's Schwester, Netherfield zu verlassen und nun wollte er ihn wieder dorthin mitnehmen.

Doch Bingley fing sich schnell wieder und liess sich nichts mehr von seinem Erstaunen anmerken: „Ich weiss nicht ob man von einem Hausherrn sprechen kann, schliesslich bin ich nur der Mieter. Aber natürlich komme ich mich mit wenn du das möchtest." Er konnte die Freude darüber wieder nach Netherfield zurück zu kehren nur schwer vor seinem Freund verbergen.

„Ich würde gerne morgen schon abreisen, ist das für dich möglich?", fragte Darcy dann. Er bereute noch nicht seinen Freund gebeten zu haben ihn zu begleiten, auch wenn es schwierig sein würde vor ihm zu verbergen weshalb er wirklich nach Hertfordshire wollte. Vor allem da Bingley die Gesellschaft der Bennets sicherlich suchen würde.  
„Ich muss nur einige Briefe abschicken und in Netherfield ist schon alles für deine…unsere Ankunft vorbereitet, es steht einer Abreise also nichts im Wege."

Eine Dienerin brachte Tee für die beiden Herren und während Darcy eine Tasse nahm, fiel ihm auf, dass der Blick seines Freundes auf ihm ruhte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Bingley dann plötzlich. „Natürlich", war Darcy's kurze Antwort. Bingley's Worte brachten ihn zum Nachdenken. War es ihm so gut anzusehen wie sehr er litt? Er hatte immer gedacht seine Gefühle sehr gut für sich behalten zu können, doch das Verhalten seines Freundes lehrte ihn nun das Gegenteil.  
Darcy stand auf: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich schon wieder allein lasse, aber ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." Nachdem er so kurzfristig von Pemberley abgereist war, musste er noch einiges erledigen, wenn auch nur mittels Briefen, deshalb liess er sich von seinem Freund sein Zimmer zeigen und setzte sich dann an den Schreibtisch.

Er rieb sich mit den Händen über die Stirn, es war nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Tagen bis er ihr gegenüber stehen würde und es fiel ihm immer schwerer überhaupt noch an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Trotzdem riss er sich zusammen und holte einen Bogen Papier hervor, es gab noch einiges zu erledigen auch wenn ihm die Angelegenheit von Pemberley in diesen Tagen weniger wichtig erschienen als sonst.

* * *

Jane sass neben Lizzy auf einer Bank unter der grossen Buche gleich neben ihrem Haus. Mr. Collins war vor wenigen Tagen abgereist, da er seine Gemeinde in Kent nicht länger unbeaufsichtigt lassen konnte. Lizzy war unendlich erleichtert darüber ihn einige Zeit nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie ihm bald gar nicht mehr entrinnen konnte.

Der Boden zu ihren Füssen war übersäht mit roten und gelben Blättern, der Herbst schritt voran und die letzten Spuren des Sommers vergingen. Sie zog den dünnen Umhang um ihre Schultern etwas enger und drehte sich dann um, als sie Schritte vernahm.  
Ihre Mutter kaum aus dem Haus und sie wirkte erfreut, das bedeutete selten etwas Gutes.

„Oh Jane, du wirst nicht glauben was ich eben erfahren habe", drang die Stimme ihrer Mutter an ihr Ohr, bevor sie bei ihnen angekommen war. „Mr. Bingley, er kehrt nach Netherfield zurück. Er wird schon Morgen erwartet, sind das nicht wunderbare Neuigkeiten."  
Elizabeth nahm Jane's Hand, als diese sich abwandte. Wie konnte ihre Mutter nur so taktlos sein, erkannte sie nicht wie sehr sie Jane mit diesen Worten quälte.

„Mamma, bitte", doch sie wurde von ihrer Schwester unterbrochen, „Lizzy, lass es gut sein." Sie stand auf und blickte ihn den Himmel: „Wir sollten reingehen, es wird langsam kalt." Sie überging die Worte ihrer Mutter: „Hat Lizzy dir schon erzählt, dass ein Brief von Mr. Collins für sie angekommen ist?" Sie lenkte ihre Mutter damit von Bingley ab und selbst Elizabeth konnte ihr sogar verzeihen, dass sie dafür genau dieses Thema ansprach. „Der Brief ist auf dem Tisch, du darfst in gerne lesen."

Sie selbst hatte die Zeilen am Morgen nur überflogen. Die Briefe ihres Verlobten waren genauso langweilig und voll von Nichtigkeiten wie die Gespräche mit ihm und Lizzy musste sich dazu zwingen nicht an ein Leben mit ihm zu denken, da die Verzweiflung sie sonst wieder überwältigen hätte.

Sie folgte Jane und ihrer Mutter ins Haus und setzte sich an den Tisch, während Mrs. Bennet den Brief las. Jane warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch Elizabeth winkte mit einem Lächeln ab. Ihre Mutter über den Brief schwärmen zu hören, konnte auch nicht auch nicht schlimmer sein als der Text selbst, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte sie, dass dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

Elizabeth konnte nicht begreifen, wie sehr ihre Mutter sich für diese Hochzeit begeisterte. Sie schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, wie alles zustande gekommen war, wie sehr sie selbst darunter litt. Alles was sie beschäftigte war, dass eine ihrer Töchter heiratete und sie gab auch überall fleissig damit an. Lizzy konnte in diesem Moment nur schwer verbergen wie sehr sie das schmerzte; sie hatte nie das beste Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter gehabt, doch dass diese nun so hocherfreut war und auch keinen Hehl daraus machte, obwohl sie genau wusste wie schwer Elizabeth an dieser Hochzeit zu tragen hatte, war beinahe zu viel. Ihre Mutter schien sich kein bisschen darum zu kümmern, wie sie sich fühlte.

Sie stand auf, entgegen dem was sie noch vor kurzem gedacht hatte, ertrug sie die Schwärmereien ihrer Mutter nicht:

„Ich kann das nicht mehr hören", sie verliess den Raum und floh in ihr Zimmer; Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und verschleierten ihr die Sicht, doch sie weinte nicht; sie hatte nicht mehr geweint seit dem Tag an dem Jane von alldem erzählt hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und ergriff eines der Bücher auf ihrem Beistelltisch um sich abzulenken , denn Ablenkung war das einzige was ihr noch geblieben war.

Sie sah auf als jemand klopfte und dann eintrat; es war Jane und sie setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.  
Lizzy legte das Buch auf die Seite und sah ihre Schwester an: „Wie kann Mamma sich nur so über die Hochzeit freuen, ich verstehe sie nicht, denkt sie denn keine Sekunde lang an mich?", sie musste einfach mit ihrer Schwester darüber sprechen. Jane ergriff ihre Hand: „Ich bin sicher sie meint es gar nicht so. Sie versucht nur das Gute an dieser ganzen Geschichte zu sehen; glaube mir Lizzy, sie würde dich niemals absichtlich verletzten."

Elizabeth wandte den Blick von ihrer Schwester ab, sie war sich da nicht so sicher, doch sie behielt ihre Gedanken für sich. Ihre Empfindungen schienen sich aber deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, den Jane sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an:  
„Oh Lizzy…" – „Nein, Jane, bitte weine nicht um mich." Ihre Schwester reagierte oft so, wenn sie mit Lizzy alleine war, sie schien den Gedanken an das Los ihrer Schwester nicht ertragen zu können.  
„Hilf mir nicht daran zu denken, lenke mich ab", sagte Lizzy um zu verhindern, dass sie selbst von ihren Gefühlen mitgerissen wurde.  
Sie reichte ihrer Schwester das Buch: „Bitte lies mir daraus vor, wie du es früher immer getan hast, als wir noch Kinder waren."  
Jane wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und bemühte sich darum ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen und während das Zittern langsam daraus verschwand, lehnte Lizzy sich gegen die Wand und lauschte den Worten, die sie fort trugen aus ihrem Leben und allem Unglück, das darin auf sie wartete.


	5. Zwei Spaziergänge

**Zwei Spaziergänge**

Kurz nach dem Frühstück verliess Darcy Netherfield um in Meryton geschäftlich jemanden zu treffen. Das dachte Charles Bingley jedenfalls, doch sein Freund hatte ein ganz anderes Ziel.

Auf seiner schwarzen Stute ritt er über die einsamen Feldwege, auf denen zu dieser Zeit kaum jemand anzutreffen war, worüber Darcy auch ganz froh war. Er war den Leuten in der Gegend wohl nicht in allzu guter Erinnerung geblieben und konnte darauf verzichten von jemandem gesehen und erkannt zu werden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich einfach durch seine Reserviertheit unbeliebt gemacht hatte, kamen auch noch die ganzen Lügen hinzu, die Wickham sicherlich über ihn erzählt hatte.

Darcy schob den Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen „Freund" zur Seite, nicht einmal die Wut, die dessen Name immer in ihm hervorrief, konnte ihn an diesem Tag von etwas anderem ablenken.

Er liess sein Pferd anhalten und stieg ab, als er an eine bestimme Kreuzung kam. Er blickte dem staubigen Weg entlang nach vorne, Bäume verdeckten die Sicht, doch er wusste ganz genau was dahinter lag. Nur noch wenigen hundert Meter trennten ihn von Longbourn und damit von Elizabeth.

Er war quer durchs Land gereist, überstürzt und ohne darüber nachzudenken und nun war er beinahe am Ziel und plötzlich zögerte er. Er, der sonst nie unüberlegt handelte sondern alles ganz genau plante, hatte sich von seinen Gefühlen mitreissen lassen und stand nun an dieser Kreuzung.

Die Minuten verstrichen und er bewegte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle, bis er sich plötzlich einer Eingebung folgend umdrehte und in die andere Richtung zurücklief.

Er konnte ihr so nicht gegenüber treten, zuerst musste er sich darüber klar werden, was er sagen wollte, was er mit seinem Besuch beabsichtigte.

Die Zügel in der Hand verliess er die Strasse und führte sein Pferd über die Wiese weg, bis er schliesslich zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe stiess. Bald nachdem er die ersten Bäume hinter sich gelassen stiess er auf einen kleine Lichtung; Bäume und Sträucher umschlossen die Grasfläche und schirmten alles nach aussen ab.

Darcy band seine Stute an einem Baum fest und setzte sich dann auf einen umgefallen Baustamm in der Mitte der Lichtung.

Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die Wolken am Himmel und liessen die herbstlichen Blätter in allen Farben schimmern.

* * *

Die Wolken hatten sich verzogen und der strahlend blaue Himmel lud einen geradezu zu einem Spaziergang ein. Die Sonne stand allerdings bereits tief und es war merklich kühler geworden, doch das hielt Lizzy nicht davon ab dem Haus den Rücken zu kehren und über die Felder zu spazieren.

Diese täglichen Wanderungen waren für sie zur schönsten Zeit des Tages geworden, es waren Stunden für sie alleine, in denen sie einfach alles hinter sich zurücklassen konnte. Die Schwärmereien ihrer Mutter, das Schweigen ihres Vaters und auch die Tränen von Jane.

Von Mrs. Long hatten sie erfahren, dass Mr. Bingley und sein Freund bereits am Vortag in Netherfield angekommen waren, doch Lizzy hoffte den beiden eine zeitlang noch nicht begegnen zu müssen. Es erschien ihr seltsam, dass beide auf einmal wieder zurückkamen, nachdem sie beim letzten Mal so überstürzt abgereist waren.

Sie erlaubte es sich eigentlich nicht sich Hoffnungen für Jane zu machen und trotzdem wünschte sie sich, dass Bingley erneut auf sie zugehen würde. Was hatte er sonst auch für einen Grund hierher zurück zu kehren? Lizzy konnte nicht glauben, dass Charles Bingley so gefühlskalt war, dass er sich einfach dazu entschieden hatte wieder einige Zeit auf dem Land zu verbringen, wohl wissend wie seine letzte Abreise auf die Leute und vor allem Jane gewirkt haben musste.

Was Mr. Darcy betraf, konnte sie sich noch viel weniger erklären weshalb er wieder da war. Er hatte sich wohl kaum nach dem Landleben hier gesehnt, immerhin hatte er in Derbyshire ein eigenes Anwesen auf dem Land, in das er sich zurückziehen konnte. Sie würde den Grund für sein kommen wohl nie erfahren, wahrscheinlich tat er seinem Freund damit nur einen Gefallen, auf jeden Fall konnte nicht sie der Grund sein.

Nicht nachdem sie ihn so schändlich zurückgewiesen hatte. Elizabeth konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie diese Tatsache bedauerte, obwohl es für sie keine Rolle mehr spielte. Selbst wenn er sie immer noch achtete; sie war verlobt und…sie lenkte ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung, da es zu schmerzhaft wurde weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Die Zeit verging auf diesen einsamen Streifzügen immer wie im nu und die untergehende Sonne tauchte alles in einen roten Schimmer, als sie schliesslich umdrehte und zurück nach Hause lief.

Sie kam dabei an einer kleinen Baumgruppe in welcher sich eine kleine Lichtung verbarg, sie zog sich gerne dorthin zurück um ein gutes Buch zu lesen oder einfach zu alleine zu sein. Doch an diesem Abend reichte die Zeit dazu nicht mehr und so lief sie daran vorbei ohne halt zu machen.

Erschrocken blieb Lizzy stehen und machte dann einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sie hinter einem Baum verborgen war, als Longbourn vor ihr auftauchte.

Zwei Männer verliessen das Haus und Elizabeth erkannte sofort, dass es sich dabei um Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy handelte.

Sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck bis die beiden auf ihren Pferden an ihr vorbeigeritten waren und in der Ferne immer kleiner wurden.

Wenn sie ihren Spaziergang nur wenigen Minuten früher beendet hätte, dann wären sie ihnen direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Erleichtert betrat sie die Strasse und lief zum Haus, doch bevor sie durch die Türe trat, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick zurück. Nur zwei weit entfernte Staubwolken erinnerten noch an die beiden Reiter.

Elizabeth blickte ihnen nach und fühlte auf einmal so etwas wie Bedauern. Ein Teil von ihr sehnte sich danach Mr. Darcy wieder zu sehen, auch wenn sie sich das zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie eingestanden hätte.

Schon im Eingang traf sie auf Jane und zum ersten Mal seit langen sah sie ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment, es verschwand sobald Jane sie erkannte. „Wir hatten Besuch", sagte sie. Lizzy nickte und stieg die Treppe hoch, während Jane ihr folgte. „Ich habe die beiden gesehen als ich zum Haus gekommen bin", antwortete sie dann und drehte sich zu Jane um als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichte: „Es scheint ein angenehmer Besuch gewesen zu sein. Hat Mr. Bingley erzählt warum er hier ist?"

Die beiden Schwester betraten Lizzy's Zimmer und setzte sich: „Mr. Darcy trifft sich geschäftlich mit jemandem hier, aber ich weiss nichts genaues. Mr. Bingley hat ihn einfach nur begleitet."

Elizabeth lächelte: „Es freut mich das zu hören." Jane stand verlegen auf: „Wir essen sicherlich gleich, es wäre besser wenn wir wieder runtergehen." Sie versuchte dem Thema zu entfliehen, da sie wahrscheinlich Angst hatte sich zu grosse Hoffnungen zu machen. „Vielleicht hast du recht", sagte Lizzy und sah ihre Schwester an. Jane schien nicht darüber reden zu wollen, also liess sie das Thema fallen. Sie hoffte einfach, dass Bingley es dieses Mal ernst meinen würde und nicht nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder verschwand. Lizzy war sich nicht sicher ob Jane es verkraften würde ein zweites Mal enttäuscht zu werden. Sie zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass Bingley an diesem Abend sehr zuvorkommend zu ihrer Schwester gewesen war, sonst hätte sich kein Lächeln auf Jane's Gesicht geschlichen.


	6. Mr Darcy

**Mr. Darcy  
**

Elizabeth sass am Tisch und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war Sonntag und alle hatten sich eben auf den Weg in die Kirche gemacht, doch sie hatte sie hatte eine Unpässlichkeit als Ausrede benutzt und war Zuhause geblieben.

Sie hatte Mühe damit den Predigten zu lauschen, da sie sich in diesen Situationen immer Mr. Collins auf der Kanzel vorstellte.

Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag ein weisses Blatt Papier und eine Feder daneben. Sie hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen ihrem Verlobten einen Brief zu schreiben, eine lästige Pflicht für sie, trotzdem musste es getan werden. Doch jetzt, wo alle weg waren und es ruhig im Haus war, fehlte ihr die Überwindung anzufangen.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe liess sie aufhorchen, doch dann hörte sie die Schritte von Maria, ihrem Dienstmädchen im oberen Stock und entspannte sich wieder. Maria würde die Türe sicherlich öffnen und an einem Sonntagmorgen erwartete sicherlich niemand von ihr Gäste zu empfangen. Wahrscheinlich war es jemand der etwas für die Dienstboten vorbeibrachte, die meisten Leute waren um diese Zeit ja sowieso in der Kirche.

Sie hörte wie die Türe aufging und gedämpft drang eine tiefe männliche Stimme an ihr Ohr, die ihr vage bekannt vorkam, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf bis sich auf einmal Schritte ihrer Türe näherten.

Maria trat ein und sah ein wenig nervös aus: „Miss Elizabeth, ein Mr. Darcy wünscht sie zu sprechen." Elizabeth richtete sich erschrocken auf, doch bevor sie sich der Worte ihrer Dienerin richtig bewusst werden konnte, trat der angekündigte Besucher auch schon hinter Maria ins Zimmer und räumte alle ihre Zweifel aus.

Mr. Darcy wandte sich Maria zu: „Danke", sagte er und sie verstand den Hinweis und verliess den Raum sofort. Darcy schloss die Türe hinter ihr und drehte sich dann zu Elizabeth um, die immer noch fassungslos am Tisch sass.

„Miss Elizabeth", er deutete eine Verbeugung an und trat dann ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Lizzy stand auf und erwiderte seine Begrüssung. „Meine Familie ist nicht hier", sagte sie dann, in der Annahme, dass es sich um einen Irrtum handeln musste, er konnte nicht wegen ihr gekommen sein.

„Ich weiss", seine Worte straften ihre Gedanken Lüge, „ich habe sie vor der Kirche gesehen, deshalb bin ich überhaupt hergekommen."

Indem Moment, in welchem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, erinnerten er und auch Elizabeth sich unweigerlich an den Tag in Kent zurück, wo er ebenfalls an einem Sonntag bei ihr aufgetaucht war, als alle anderen in der Kirche waren.

Lizzy spürte wie ihr bei dieser Erinnerung eine leichte röte in die Wangen stieg, ihm sah man nichts an.

Das war damals der Tag gewesen, an welchem er um ihre Hand angehalten und sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte.

„Setzen sie sich doch", sagte Lizzy schliesslich um das Schweigen zu brechen, das seine letzten Worte hervorgerufen hatte.

Er zog seinen Zylinder vom Kopf, legte ihn auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann beton langsam hin. Es sah beinahe so aus, als versuchte er Zeit zu gewinnen, jedenfalls kam es Lizzy so vor.

Sie nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz und verbarg ihre zitternden Hände unter der Tischplatte, sie hatte in ungutes Gefühl und wünschte sich er würde wieder gehen.

„Miss Elizabeth", begann er schliesslich zu sprechen, als sie schon geglaubt hatte sie würden sich stumm gegenübersitzen bis ihre Familie wieder nach Hause kam, „ich bin aus einem ganz bestimmen Grund nach Hertfordshire gekommen."

Lizzy nickte: „Aus geschäftlichen Gründen, Jane wurde von Mr. Bingley darüber informiert", sie versucht krampfhaft das Gespräch in harmlosen Bahnen zu halten, denn es gab Themen über die sie mit ihm auf keine Fall sprechen wollte.

Mr. Darcy schüttelte den Kopf: „Das war gelogen. Aber ich muss Bingley ihn Schutz nehmen, es lag nicht in seiner Absicht, er kennt die Wahrheit selbst nicht." Er sah sie an und wie schon bei früheren Begegnungen fiel es ihr schwer sich dem Blick seiner grünen Augen zu entziehen: „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich ihnen erzählten könnte. Wie ich meinen Aufenthalt hier glaubhaft machen könnte, doch mir ist nichts eingefallen. Ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich ehrlich sein werde, wenn schon nicht zu meinem Freund, dann doch gegenüber ihnen."

Nur seine Hand, die nervös an der Krempe seines Hutes auf dem Tisch rumspielte, verriet, dass er nicht so ruhig war wie seine Stimme glauben liess.

„Ich habe durch einen Brief von meiner Tante von ihrer Verlobung mit Mr. Collins erfahren", sagte er schliesslich und bei diesen Worten ballte er die Hand zur Faust, was Lizzy keineswegs entging.

Normalerweise erfolgten auf diese Kundmachung immer Gratulationen, doch seine ganze Haltung liess Lizzy vermuten, dass seine nächsten Worte keine Glückwünsche sein würden.

Sie schwieg immer noch, blickte nun aber auf ihre Hände.

„Ich…", er stockte, zum ersten Mal und Elizabeth konnte nicht anders als ihn wieder anzusehen, „…ich muss sie einfach fragen wie es so soweit kommen konnte."

Lizzy hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Wie konnte er sie nur so etwas fragen und was sollte sie darauf antworten. Ihr erster Impuls war einfach aufzustehen und den Raum fluchtartig zu verlassen, doch wenn sie in seine Augen sah, zweifelte sie daran, dass er sie so einfach gehen lassen würde.

Sie entschied sich deshalb dafür einfach weiterhin nichts zu sagen.

„Sie scheinen es vorzuziehen zu schweigen", seine Stimme klang wieder gefasster, „doch ihr Schweigen beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Wie? Wie konnte sie einer Verlobung mit ihm zustimmen, das kann unmöglich ihr ernst sein."

Seine Worte gingen weit über das hinaus, was noch schicklich war, dessen war er sich durchaus bewusst, doch er war zuweit gegangen um jetzt einfach aufzugeben.

Seine Worte durchstiessen Lizzy wie eine Klinge, er sprach genau das aus, was sie selbst fühlte.

Doch dieser Schmerz darüber, machte es ihr einfacher ihm entgegen zu blicken. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie das etwas angeht Mr. Darcy", ihre Worte waren hart, genau wie ihre Stimme. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Er war ein Fremder, selbst wenn es ihr nicht so vorkam, die Angelegenheiten ihrer Familie gingen ihn nichts an. Zudem könnte sie es nicht ertragen wenn er sie bemitleidete. Er hatte ihr vor einiger Zeit die Möglichkeit gegeben alles anders zu machen, er hatte sie heiraten wollen und sie hatte damals „Nein" gesagt.

Ihm jetzt alles zu erzählen, ihr Leid zu schildern; diese Vorstellung war ihr unerklärlich. Auch wenn sie es kaum glauben konnte, musste er immer noch etwas für sie fühlen, sonst hätte er wohl kaum diesen ganzen Weg auf sich genommen und es war einfacher für sie beide, wenn er die Wahrheit niemals erfuhr.

Er bekam nichts mit von ihrem inneren Kampf, er nahm nur die Kälte in ihrer Stimme war, weigerte sich allerdings diese hinzunehmen: „Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich nach Dingen frage, die mich nichts angehen und trotzdem frage ich nochmals, wieso genau Mr. Collins?" _Was hat er, was ich nicht habe_…er sprach die Worte nicht aus, doch sie lagen beinahe hörbar im Raum und beide waren sich dessen bewusst.

Elizabeth hatte eigentlich noch nie gut lügen können und trotzdem gelang es ihr in diesem Moment ausgezeichnet, kein Zittern in der Stimme, kein Stocken verriet sie: „Ich empfinde etwas für ihn und Gefühle lassen sich nicht lenken oder erklären. Das sollten sie am besten Wissen, immerhin haben sie mir damals erklärt sich gegen ihre Vernunft in mich verliebt zu haben."

Dieses Mal konnte Mr. Darcy nicht verbergen, wie sehr ihn ihre Worte trafen. Sie sprach seinen Antrag an, sein Verhalten, dass er sich selbst nie würde verzeihen können. Der Schmerz war für einen Moment deutlich im Blick seiner Augen sichtbar, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihn immer noch zu verabscheuen schien.

Er stand auf, er musste gehen, wenn er jetzt nicht ginge würde er noch etwas sagen, dass er später bereuen würde. Er fühlte sich niedergeschlagen auch wütend darüber, dass er einfach nicht von ihr loskam. Die Elizabeth Bennet die er zu kennen und lieben geglaubt hatte existierte gar nicht, niemals hätte sie sich dann nämlich zu Mr. Collins hingezogen gefühlt.

„Verzeihung, dass ich ihre Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe. Ich wünsche ihnen und ihrem Verloben für die Zukunft alles Gute", dieses Mal war es seine Stimme, die kalt und spröde wie eis war und Elizabeth bis ins Innerste erschaudern liess, noch nie hatte er so mit ihr gesprochen, nicht einmal am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft.

Er verliess den Raum ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, auch wenn ihn dies eine grosse Überwindung kostete.

Kaum war die Türe ins Schloss gefallen, da konnte Lizzy ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihre Worte hatten sie noch viel mehr geschmerzt als ihn.

Sie barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte, weinte um alles was sie verloren hatte, ihr Leben, ihre Zukunft und jetzt noch die Wertschätzung des einzigen Mannes, der ihr je etwas bedeutet hatte, auch wenn ihr das erst zu spät klargeworden war.

* * *

Darcy schlug die Haustüre hinter sich zu und lief davon. Er fühlte sich wütend, niedergeschlagen, entäuscht…er konnte es kaum beschreiben, aber er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben kaum jemals so schrecklich gefühlt. Warum war er nur nach Hertfordshire gekommen? Was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben?

Auf jeden Fall brauchte er sich nie mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen, es war endgültig vorbei.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und blieb stehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er seinen Hut auf dem Tisch hatte liegen lassen. Er drehte sich um und blickte zum Haus zurück…er wollte sie nie wieder sehen und doch, dieser Hut hatte ihm Gorgiana geschenkt, sollte er ihn sich etwa von ihr nehmen lassen. Unschlüssig stand er da und blickte nach Longbourn…

* * *

Ein Geräusch liess Lizzy hochfahren und in dem Moment als Schritte sich näherten, erblickte sie den Hut auf dem Tisch. Sie sprang auf, doch es war zu spät. Die Türe ging auf und Mr. Darcy stand vor ihr. Er hatte nicht angeklopft sondern war einfach eingetreten, wahrscheinlich hatte er gehofft sie nicht mehr in diesem Raum anzutreffen.

Er blieb erschrocken stehen als er sie erblickte, die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wagen waren unübersehbar.

Lizzy eilte unter einem Schluchzer an ihm vorbei bevor er etwas sagen konnte und deshalb blieb er einfach stehen und blickte betroffen auf die Türe, durch welche sie verschwunden war…


	7. Zweifel

**Zweifel**

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Darcy sich endlich rührte und einen Schritt auf die Türe zumachte, doch er blieb gleich wieder stehen. Elizabeth war hinaus gerannt und er wusste nicht wohin. Er nahm seinen Hut vom Tisch und verliess das Haus ebenfalls. Sie war nirgends zu sehen, doch das hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Er konnte ihren Anblick nicht vergessen, wie sie da am Tisch gesessen hatte, die Tränen auf ihren Wangen, die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen.

Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte; sie hatte geweint, bedeutete das etwa, dass sie ihn zuvor belogen hatte? Warum sollte sie weinen, wenn sie glücklich mit der Situation war, wenn sie wirklich etwas für Mr. Collins empfand?

Mr. Darcy konnte nicht verhindern, dass er erleichtert darüber war, auch wenn es ihn auf der anderen Seite schmerzte sie so niedergeschlagen zu sehen.

Seine schlimmste Befürchtung schien wahr geworden zu sein, sie war todunglücklich, auch wenn sie versucht hatte dies vor ihm zu verbergen.

Seufzend drehte er sich noch einmal zum Haus um, noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sich geschworen nie wieder dorthin zurück zu kehren und Elizabeth ein für alle Mal aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und nun wollte er nichts lieber als sie sofort wieder zu sehen.

Ein zweites Mal würde er sich nicht von ihren Lügen blenden lassen, nicht nachdem was er eben gesehen hatte.

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie jetzt irgendwo, vielleicht ganz in seiner Nähe, stand und weinte, erfüllte ihn mit Schmerz. Er fühlte sich sogar ein wenig mitschuldig, immerhin hatte er sie dazu gebracht sich wieder an alles erinnern zu müssen. Er wünschte sich sosehr, dass er irgendetwas für sie tun konnte, doch sie war vor ihm geflohen und hatte ihm diese Möglichkeit vorerst genommen.

Er drehte Longbourn den Rücken zu und lief davon, das letzte was er wollte war noch dort zu sein, wenn der Rest ihrer Familie auftauchte.

Er konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass er sich beim Gehen immer wieder umdrehte und nach ihr Ausschau hielt, doch sie blieb verschwunden bis Longbourn schliesslich aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

* * *

Lizzy stand direkt hinter dem Haus, mit dem Rücken zur Wand gelehnt und konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Wieso war er nur zurückgekommen? Warum meinte das Schicksal es so schlecht mit ihr.

Er würde ihr nie mehr glauben, dass sie Mr. Collins tatsächlich liebte, wie auch. Sie selbst würde sich nach diesem Auftritt ebenfalls kein Wort mehr glauben.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass ein Teil in ihr sich darüber freute, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war ihn zu täuschen.

Er schien sie immer noch zu lieben und sie wusste nicht ob diese Tatsache sie freuen oder schmerzen sollte. Freuen, weil er ihr anscheinend alles verziehen hatte, sogar ihr schändliches Verhalten bei seinem Antrag und schmerzen, weil trotz allem mehr zwischen ihnen stand als jemals zuvor.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr einreden, dass er ihr gleichgültig war, zulange hatte sie es versucht; doch nun gab sie auf.

Schon seit sie seinen Brief in Kent gelesen hatte, war ihre Meinung von ihm grundlegend geändert worden und dieses Treffen nun…

Er war durch halb England gereist nur um zu ihr zu kommen, nur weil er geglaubt hatte, dass sie diese Verlobung nicht wirklich durchziehen konnte, dass sie damit nicht glücklich wurde.

Er schien sie beinahe noch besser zu kennen als ihre Familie, wobei sie ihrem Vater nichts vorwerfen konnte, er hatte sie nicht zu dieser Verlobung gezwungen, er hatte die Entscheidung ihr überlassen. Nur hätte sie sich ein Leben lang schuldig gefühlt, wenn sie „Nein" gesagt und ihre ganze Familie das Haus verloren hätte.

Erschrocken wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Familie jeden Moment zurück sein würde und sie konnte ihnen unmöglich in dieser Verfassung entgegentreten. Sie kehrte zurück ins Haus, aber nicht ohne sich vorher zu vergewissern, dass Mr. Darcy nicht mehr da war. Doch vor dem Haus stand niemand und sein Hut war ebenfalls weg.

Sie eilte die Treppe in ihr Zimmer hinauf und versuchte die Spuren ihres kleinen Zusammenbruches zum Verschwinden zu bringen.

Ihre geröteten Augen konnte sie nicht verändern, Jane würde also sicherlich sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Allerdings würde ihr deswegen niemand einen Vorwurf machen und Jane würde auch keine Fragen stellen, sie hatte genügend Gründe zu weinen, auch ohne dass ein Besuch von Mr. Darcy etwas damit zu tun haben musste.

Und von diesem Besuch durfte niemand erfahren, nicht einmal Jane. Keiner aus ihrer Familie wusste, dass Mr. Darcy ihr vor einiger Zeit einen Antrag gemacht hatte und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Wenn sie erklären würde, dass er da gewesen war, folgten natürlicherweise immer mehr Fragen bis sie schlussendlich alles erzählen musste und das wollte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf keinen Fall.

Sie ging zu Maria und schärfte ihr ein den Besuch von Mr. Darcy für sich zu behalten.

Einigermassen gefasst setzte sie sich wieder an den Tisch, vor ihr immer noch das leeres Blatt Papier und wartete auf ihre Familie.

Sosehr sie sich auch bemühte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um Mr. Darcy und sie war beinahe erleichtert, als Jane und der Rest ihrer Familie endlich auftauchten und es nötig machten sich ihnen zuzuwenden.

Jane's Blick blieb an ihren Augen hängen und ein Anflug von Traurigkeit wurde auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar, doch sie sagte nichts, stattdessen setzte sie sich einfach neben Elizabeth. „Soll ich dir bei deinem Brief helfen?", fragte sie und deutete auf das Papier.

Lizzy zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel: „Das wäre sehr nett, danke. Ich weiss beim besten Willen nicht was ich Mr. Collins schreiben soll."

Während Jane die Feder spitze, blickte Lizzy auf den Stuhl ihr direkt gegenüber. Es war noch keine halbe Stunde her, seit Mr. Darcy dort gesessen und mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl den Blick seiner Augen immer noch auf sich zu spüren und es fiel ihr schwer, sich wieder Jane und dem Brief zuzuwenden.

* * *

Mr. Darcy lief neben seinem Freund auf der staubigen Landstrasse in Richtung Longbourn. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich dazu überreden konnte mich zu begleiten. Ich habe Jane heute in der Kirche versprochen gegen Abend noch einmal bei ihnen vorbeizuschauen."

Darcy konnte bei den Worten Bingley's nicht anders als zu lächeln. Sein Freund nannte Miss Bennet bereits bei ihrem Vornamen und sah so glücklich aus, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Wandlung die sein Freund in diesen wenigen Tagen in Netherfield durchgemacht hatte war unübersehbar. Obwohl Bingley auch sonst schon ein gutgelaunter Mensch war, so war das nichts im Vergleich dazu wie er jetzt wirkte.

Darcy musste sich eingestehen, dass er die Liebe seines Freundes zu Jane Bennet unterschätzt hatte und er war froh darüber, dass er sich dazu entschieden hatte nicht alleine nach Netherfield zurück zu kehren.

„Zudem sind wir nun bald eine Woche hier und du hast noch keiner der Familien hier deine Aufwartung gemacht, das könnte ein wenig einen seltsamen Eindruck erwecken", sprach Bingley weiter.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht Charles, aber du weisst ganz genau wie sehr ich solche gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen verabscheue, vor allem hier. Diese erzwungene Konversation mit Leuten, die ich überhaupt nicht leiden kann und die mich nicht kennen."

Er verschwieg seinem Freund, dass er sehr wohl jemanden besucht hatte und dass er es auch kaum erwarten konnte endlich das Haus der Bennets zu erreichen.

Selbst wenn er sich dann den grössten Teil des Abend über mit Mrs. Bennet und den jüngeren Schwestern unterhalten musste, was sehr genau in den Bereich fiel, über den er sich eben noch geärgert hatte.

Aber all das nahm er gerne in Kauf nur um zu sehen wie Elizabeth jetzt auf ihn reagierte, nachdem was bei ihrer letzten Begegnung am Morgen geschehen war.

Eine Dienerin nahm im Eingang ihre Mäntel entgegen und führte sie dann in den Drawing-Room, wo sie von der ganzen Familie erwartet wurden.

Die Bennets liessen sich nicht anmerken ob sie überrascht waren, dass Mr. Bingley nicht alleine gekommen war.

Sofort beim Eintreten hatte Darcy nach Elizabeth Ausschau gehalten und sie auch sogleich gefunden. Während er von allen begrüsst wurde und schliesslich von Mrs. Bennet in ein belangloses Gespräch verwickelt, bei dem er nicht viel mehr tat als Nicken, suchte er den Blickkontakt zu Elizabeth.

Sie sass direkt am Kamin und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Sie versuchte so krampfhaft ihn nicht anzusehen, dass es deutlich wurde, dass sie ganz genau wusste wo er stand und sich auch bewusst war, dass er seinerseits seinen Blick kaum einen Moment lang von ihr nahm. Ihm war in diesem Moment sogar egal, ob es irgendjemanden auffiel.

Doch schliesslich richtete Mr. Bennet eine Frage an ihn und er riss sich von Elizabeth los und antwortete. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Bingley sich mit Jane in eine Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte, sie schien ihm in einem Buch etwas zu zeigen, doch beide hatten nur Augen für den jeweiligen Anderen und nicht für die Textpassage.

Schliesslich wurde der Tee gebracht und noch immer war es Elizabeth gelungen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er sollte erst beim Abschied Erfolg haben. Als alle damit beschäftigt waren sich gegenseitig einen schönen Abend zu wünschen und Bingley für die nächste Woche eine Einladung nach Netherfield aussprach, nutzte Darcy die Gelegenheit und stellte sich dicht neben Elizabeth.

„Miss Elizabeth", sagte er leise und streifte ihren Arm mit seiner Hand, so dass sie nicht anders konnte als aufzusehen.

Ihr Blick war voller Trauer und auch Beschämung und räumte seinerseits alle Zweifel aus dem Weg. Sie hatte ihn belogen, er war sich sicher.

„Gehen wir Darcy", drang Bingley's Stimme an sein Ohr und Lizzy drehte den Kopf sofort weg.

Der Moment war vorbei und Lizzy wich von seiner Seite und nahm ihm die Gelegenheit noch etwas zu sagen. Darcy warf Bingley einen wütenden Blick zu, den dieser allerdings gar nicht mehr mitbekam, da er schon auf dem Weg zur Türe war.

Seufzend folgte Darcy ihm, drehte sich auf der Türschwelle allerdings noch einmal nach Lizzy um, doch sie sprach mit Jane und bemerkte ihn nicht.


	8. Begegnung im Regen

**Begegnung im Regen  
**

Elizabeth sass in Jane's Zimmer und beobachtete ihre Schwester dabei, wie sie ein Kleid für die Abendgesellschaft in Netherfield suchte, die am nächsten Tag stattfinden wü konnte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken, sie hatte die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen.

Eigentlich hatte sie seit Sonntag, also die letzten vier Nächte lang, nie mehr als drei, vier Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Zuviel beschäftigte sie und raubte ihr die verdienten Stunden der Erholung.

Nachdem Jane eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte setzte sie sich zu Lizzy und seufzte: „Ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber Mama plant nächste Woche mit dir nach London zu fahren um dein Hochzeitskleid zu kaufen." Lizzy stand wütend auf: „Wie kann sie nur von mir erwarten…", sie brach ab und sagte dann ruhiger, „es bringt nichts wenn ich mich darüber aufrege. Sie lässt sich nicht mehr ändern und was das Kleid angeht. Papa wird es ihr ausreden, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht", pflichtete Jane ihr bei, in diesem Moment drang von unten ein Ruf nach oben: „Lizzy, ein Brief für dich."

Elizabeth ging runter, dich gefolgt von Jane und nahm den Brief von Lydia entgegen; er war von Mr. Collins, wie sie befürchtet wartete bis Lydia ausser Hörweite war und reichte den Brief an Janeweiter: „Lies du ihn, ich ertrage diese Heucheleien heute nicht. Du kannst mir ja erzählen, wenn etwas Wichtiges darin steht."

Sie ging in den Garten und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Die Sonne schien hell und klar an diesem Oktobermorgen und dadurch war es angenehm warm für die folgte ihr nach wenigen Minuten und gab ihr den Brief zurück: „Er hat das Datum eurer Trauung festgesetzt", sagte sie dann und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Lizzy blickte sie nicht an, stattdessen überflog sie die Zeilen bis sie das Datum fand, der 14. November. Am 14. November sollte ihr Leben also zugrunde gehen, sie knüllte das Stück Papier zusammen und blickte in den Himmel. Noch vier Wochen blieben ihr bis zum schrecklichsten Tag ihres Lebens.

Sie sah nicht zu Jane, als sie deren Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte: „Wann kommt er hierher?", fragte sie stattdessen. „Er entschuldigt sich in seinem Brief dafür, dass er noch soviel vorbereiten muss, er wird erst eine Woche vor der Hochzeit nach Hertfordshire zurück kehren können."

Lizzy stand auf und lief davon. Jane hielt sie nicht zurück, sie schien zu verstehen, dass ihre Schwester nach dieser Nachricht allein sein wollte. Elizabeth achtete kaum darauf wohin ihre Schritte sie führten, sie lief einfach immer weiter.

Der 14. November also. Lizzy musste feststellen, dass es einen sehr grossen Unterschied machte, ob die Hochzeit einfach irgendwann im November stattfinden würde, oder ob sie nun genau wusste wann. Ein Datum zu haben war so definitiv, so wirklich…von nun an konnte sie die Tage zählen, die sie noch hatte bevor sie für immer in der Ehe mit Mr. Collins gefangen sein würde.

Als sie aufblickte erkannte sie, dass sie direkt zu ihrem Lieblinsplatz gelaufen war, der kleinen Lichtung inmitten der schützenden Bäume. Sie setzte sich auf den umgefallen Ast und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie immer noch Mr. Collins Brief in der Hand hielt. Sie warf die Papierkugel so weit von sich wie sie nur konnte, in der Hoffnung damit auch den Verfasser der Zeilen von sich zu stossen.

Lizzy wusste nicht wie lange sie dort sass, doch die Schatten der Bäume wurden immer länger bis die Sonne selbst schliesslich hinter dichten Wolken verschwand, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren.

Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich aufstehen und nach Hause gehen musste, Jane würde sich sicherlich schon Sorgen machen, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden. Es gab Tage an denen sie einfach vor sich hin lebte, an denen ihre Verlobung ihr so unwirklich vorkam, dass sie diese beinahe vergessen dann gab es Tage wie diesen, Tage an denen sie durch irgendetwas so überdeutlich daran erinnert wurde, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab zu entfliehen. Das Gespräch mit Mr. Darcy war so ein Moment gewesen, oder nun dieser Brief.

Es fiel ihr dann unendlich viel schwerer einfach in ihr Leben zurückzukehren, neben Jane und ihren Schwestern am Tisch zu sitzen, sich über ihre Mutter zu ärgern…weil sie sich bei allem ständig bewusst war, dass sie Longbourn bald für immer verlassen würde.

Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler und als schiesslich die ersten Regentropfen fielen, stand Lizzy auf. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als aus den paar Tropfen strömender Regen wurde und sie in kürzester Zeit bis auf die Haut durchnässt wurde.

Sie suchte gerade unter einer Buche Schutz, als sich ihr auf der Strasse ein Pferd näherte. In ihrem hellen Kleid war sie selbst im Regen unübersehbar und der Reiter brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen. Er trug einen Hut und Elizabeth erkannte ihn erst als er vom Pferd gestiegen und zu ihr geeilt war.

„Miss Elizabeth! Was machen sie den hier draussen?", fragte Darcy erschrocken, als er sie erkannte.

„Einen Spaziergang", sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihren vor Kälte zitternden Körper. „Sie sind ja völlig durchgefroren, sie werden sich noch erkälten", er zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern.

„Danke", flüsterte Lizzy leise um dann wieder in ein Schweigen zu verfallen. Darcy sah sie einen Moment lang an und Elizabeth fürchtete sich vor seinen nächsten Worten. Er hatte schon am Sonntagabend nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht nochmals unter vier Augen mit ihr zu sprechen und kurz bevor er und Bingley gegangen waren, wäre es ihm auch beinahe gelungen.

Jetzt war allerdings niemand da, der sie unterbrechen konnte. Das einzige was man hörte war das prasselnde Geräusch des Regen auf den Ästen der Buche und dem Boden.

„Weshalb?", fragte er leise und obwohl er nicht mehr sagte, wussten beide auf was sich seine Frage bezog. „Ich kann es ihnen nicht erzählen", Lizzy's Worte waren so leise, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte und sie vermied es dabei ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Dann sagen sie mir wenigstens, dass sie ihn nicht heiraten wollen, dass sie mich letzten Sonntag belogen haben ", er gab nicht auf und Elizabeth wusste, dass sie ihm nicht mehr lange würde standhalten könnten.

„Das waren keine Lügen", ihre Stimme zitterte und das lag nicht an der Kälte. Darcy schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist nicht wahr. Sehen sie mich an und sagen sie es mir ins Gesicht, vorher werde ich ihnen nicht glauben."

Lizzy hob zitternd den Kopf und stellte sich dem Blick seiner Augen. Sie konnte ihn nicht anlügen, nicht an diesem Tag, nicht nach dem sie diesen Brief erhalten hatte und schon gar nicht wenn er sie so ansah.

Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wange und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern als sie sprach: „Ich habe gelogen." Weitere Tränen gesellten sich zu der ersten und vermischten sich mit dem Regen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich hasse ihn", brach es schliesslich aus ihr hervor, „Niemals könnte ich ihn lieben", und nach diesen Worten ging ihre Stimme in ein Schluchzen über und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Mr. Darcy legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich und Elizabeth dachte keine Sekunde daran wie unschicklich und falsch dieses Verhalten war, sondern verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und überliess sich seiner tröstenden Umarmung, während sie weinte, wie sie wohl noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben geweint hatte.

Lizzy wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte bis ihre Tränen verebbten. Mr. Darcy hielt sie die ganze Zeit über einfach nur fest und strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare

Schliesslich gewann Elizabeth ihre Fassung zurück und realisierte in wessen Armen sie lag. Sie löste sich von ihm und wischte sich die letzten Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang immer noch belegt vom vielen Weinen.

Der Regen hatte kaum nachgelassen, doch Elizabeth ertrug es nicht mehr länger mit ihm unter diesem Baum zu stehen, nicht nachdem was eben geschehen war. Er war ihr viel näher gekommen, als sie es je hätte zulassen dürfen und das nicht nur körperlich. Sie hatte sich ihm geöffnet und ihm damit einen Blick auf ihr Innerstes gewährt.

„Das ist eine gute Idee." Mr. Darcy lief die paar Schritte zu seinem Pferd und führte es zu Elizabeth. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass er beabsichtigte sie nach Hause zu bringen. Als er ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte um ihr auf den Rücken des Pferdes zu helfen, trat sie einen Schritt zurück: „Ich werde nach Hause laufen, sie müssen mich nicht begleiten Mr. Darcy." Das letzte was sie wollte war, dass er nun mit ihr zusammen in Longbourn erschien. „Ich werde sie bei diesem Wetter und in ihrer...Vefassung, sicherlich nicht alleine nach Hause gehen lassen", sagte er bestimmt und Lizzy blickte bei seinen letzten Worten verlegen auf den Boden.

Schliesslich sass sie auf seinem Pferd, während er neben ihr herlief und sie fragte sich, wie es ihm nur immer gelang sie zum Nachgeben zu bringen. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in seinen Armen zurück und wusste die Antwort. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass er für sie da sein und all ihre Probleme lösen würde und auch wenn sie wusste, dass dies nur eine Illusion war, so gab sie sich diesem Gefühl doch hin.


	9. Erklärungen

**Erklärungen**

Darcy warf immer wieder einen Blick zu Elizabeth rüber, sie hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt, seit sie losgelaufen waren.

Er konnte kaum fassen was geschehen war. Hatte er sie tatsächlich umarmt? Er wusste nicht wie es dazu gekommen war, als er sie so aufgelöst gesehen hatte, da hatte sein Denken wohl für einen Moment ausgesetzt. Trotzdem würde er lügen, wenn er behauptete es zu bereuen. Sie hatte so verletzlich und hilflos gewirkt, er hätte sie am liebsten gar nie mehr losgelassen.

Er ertrug es kaum sie so leiden zu sehen, wie hatte ihr jemand das nur antun können. Eine unsägliche Wut stieg in ihm auf, nur wusste er nicht gegen wen er sie richten sollte. Waren es ihre Eltern, war es Mr. Collins? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er noch keinen Schritt weitergekommen war.

Darcy blickte erneut zu ihr, doch sie hatte den Kopf abgewandt. Sie war ihm so nahe gewesen wie nie zuvor und er konnte einfach nicht vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte ihren Körper so dicht an seinem zu spüren. Er quälte sich selbst, denn jeder Tag, den er ihr ihrer Nähe verbrachte, liess seine Liebe zu ihr noch wachsen.

Longbourn tauchte vor ihnen aus dem Regen auf und zum ersten Mal wandte Lizzy sich ihm wieder zu. „Von hier aus finde ich den Weg ins Haus alleine, danke." Er brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen und half ihr beim Absteigen, doch er machte keine Anstalten selbst aufzusitzen.

Stattdessen band er die Zügel am nächsten Zaunpfahl fest und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihr um: „Ich werde sie ins Haus begleiten." –„Bitte, Mr. Darcy…", doch bevor Elizabeth ihren Satz beenden konnte ging hinter ihnen die Türe auf und ihr Vater und Jane traten ins Freie.

„Mein Gott, Lizzy wo bist du gewesen", Jane schien kaum Augen für den Begleiter ihrer Schwester zu haben, sie zog Elizabeth sofort in den Hauseingang. Mr. Darcy folgte ihnen: „Mr. Bennet", begrüsste er den Vater der beiden, der ihn im Gegensatz zu Jane sehr wohl entdeckt hatte.

„Mr. Darcy, kommen sie doch rein", er machte ihm Platz und schloss dann die Türe. Jane stand immer noch bei Lizzy: „Du bist ja völlig durchnässt…aber was trägst du da", in diesem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf Mr. Darcy und sie verstummte. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie ein seltsames Bild hergaben. Sowohl er als auch Elizabeth waren bis auf die Haut durchnässt und um ihre Schultern lag sein Mantel. Zudem war schwer zu übersehen, dass Lizzy geweint hatte.

„Ich gehe nach oben", sagte Elizabeth in diesem Moment und lief die Treppe hoch, bevor jemand sie aufhalten konnte. Nachdem Jane sich von ihrem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, folgte sie ihrer Schwester und Mr. Darcy blieb alleine mit Mr. Bennet zurück. Er machte keine Anstalten zu gehen, sondern betrachtete den älteren Mann vor sich und fast so etwas wie ein Vorwurf war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Schritte drangen vom 1. Stockwerk nach unten und bald schon tauchten Lydia und Kitty auf der Treppe auf. Der ganze Lärm war ihnen keineswegs entgangen und ihre Neugier hatte sie aus ihren Zimmern getrieben. „Vielleicht sollten wir in ihr Arbeitszimmer gehen", schlug Mr. Darcy vor, als er die jungen Bennetschwestern entdeckte.

Mr. Bennet schloss die Türe und setzte sich dann hinter seinen Schreibtisch, während Mr. Darcy davor Platz nahm. Obwohl sie im Haus der Bennets waren und er der ältere der beiden war, wirkte Lizzy's Vater viel angespannter als sein Gegenüber. Darcy seinerseits konnte ihn gut verstehen, ihm wäre es in so einer Situation wohl nicht anders ergangen.

„Mr. Bennet, mein Auftreten hier mag ihnen seltsam erscheinen, doch es ist nichts gegen das Erstaunen in das ich versetzt wurde, als ich vor wenigen Minuten ihre zweitälteste Tochter völlig durchnässt und aufgelöst unter einem Baum am Strassenrand fand", seine Worte führten nicht dazu, dass Mr. Bennet sich entspannte, im Gegenteil seine schlimmste Befürchtung schien war geworden zu sein.

„Ich hielt es für meine Pflicht sie nach Hause zu begleiten", fuhr Mr. Darcy unbeirrt fort, „nicht aber ohne mich vorher mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ich muss zuerst gestehen, dass ich schon seit ich davon erfahre habe, erstaunt über die Verlobung von Miss Elisabeth mit Mr. Collins bin. Sie hat mir nicht erzählt, wie es zu diesem Einverständnis gekommen ist, aber sie hat mir schliesslich unter Tränen gestanden, wie unglücklich sie darüber ist." Auf diese Worte hin schwieg Mr. Bennet vorerst und Darcy konnte sich gut ausmalen, was ihm jetzt wohl durch den Kopf ging.

„Sie hat ihnen das gesagt?", fragte er schliesslich ungläubig. Mr. Darcy nickte: „Seien sie ihr deswegen nicht böse. Sie wollte zuerst nichts erzählen, doch nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen und in ihrer momentanen Verfassung, ich glaube jede junge Frau wäre in dieser Situation mit der Wahrheit rausgerückt." Mr. Bennet stand auf als wollte er gehen und setzte sich dann doch wieder hin: „Was wollen sie von mir?", fragte er schliesslich. „Ich will die Wahrheit; ich will wissen wie es zu dieser Verlobung gekommen ist." Mr. Darcy's Worte schienen Mr. Bennet noch mehr zu beunruhigen.

„Mr. Darcy, sie sind in keinster Weise mit meiner Familie verbunden, ich sehe keinen Grund warum sie das erfahren sollten", Mr. Bennet gewann langsam die Fassung wieder zurück. Darcy hatte mit diesem Argument gerechnet und dadruch Zeit gehabt sich eine Antwort bereitzulegen, trotzdem zögerte er: „Das stimmt, aber ich kann nicht wegsehen, wenn ich eine junge Frau, die vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit das blühende Leben selbst gewesen ist, nun so niedergeschlagen antreffe. Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir die nächste Frage, aber wie können sie das ertragen? Immerhin reden wir hier von ihrer eigenen Tochter."

Mr. Darcy beobachtete Mr. Bennet sehr genau und zum erste Mal seit das Gespräch begonnen hatte wich der Ausdruck von Erstaunen aus den Augen des Älteren und machte dem von Schmerz platz. „Wie ich das ertrage?", durch den Vorwurf in Mr. Darcy's Stimme verletzt, liess Mr. Bennet sich dazu verleiten mehr zu sagen, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, „Ich leide jeden Tag, jede Minute seit alles entschieden ist und doch…es gibt keinen anderen Weg unsere Familie vor dem Ruin zu bewahren."

„Ruin? Finanzieller Ruin, geht es um Geld?" In gewisser Hinsicht war Darcy schon beruhigt, wenigstens schien auch Elizabeth's Vater nicht glücklich über die Verlobung zu aber wenn es nicht um Geld ging, sondern vielleicht um den Ruf der Familie. Es konnte doch nicht etwas zwischen Mr. Collins und Elizabeth geschehen sein, dass eine Heirat notwendig machte.

Nein! Darcy erlaubte sich keine Gedanken in diese Richtung, sie waren zu absurd. Niemals hätte Elizabeth so etwas zugelassen, daran zweifelte er keinen Moment . Bennet stand auf: „Sie sollten jetzt lieber gehen, Mr. Darcy." Es ging also wirklich um Geld, das Verhalten der Älteren liess daran kaum einen Zweifel.

„Ich habe Geld", sagte Mr. Darcy, anstatt aufzustehen, „vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen, ich könnte ihnen Geld leihen."„Sie wollen uns helfen?", Mr. Bennet wirkte mehr als nur erstaunt, ja beinahe entsetzt. „Ich kann nie im Leben Geld von ihnen annehmen, ich kenne sie ja überhaupt nicht. Die Schulden meiner Familie sind meine Angelegenheiten und ich kann die Hilfe eines Fremden niemals erlauben. Ich muss ihr Angebot leider zurückweisen."

Wenn auch indirekt hatte Mr. Bennet endgültig bestätigt, dass der Grund für die Verlobung finanzieller Natur war. Mr. Darcy erhob sich nun ebenfalls, ging aber nicht auf die Türe zu, sondern blickte Mr. Bennet direkt an: „Ich hielt sie immer für einen vernünftigen Mann, doch wie es mir scheint bin ich da einem Irrtum erlegen. Ist ihr Stolz diese Schulden selbst zu begleichen wirklich so gross, dass sie dafür das Glück ihrer Tochter opfern".

Nach diesen Worten schwieg der Angesprochene betroffen und es dauerte eine Zeit bis er endlich antwortete: „Von einer Abhängigkeit in die nächste zu geraten hilft niemanden, am wenigsten Elizabeth. Vielleicht mag ihr Angebot wirklich ehrlich sein, doch was ist in ein paar Jahren? Ich kann dieses Risiko nicht eingehen. Die Hochzeit von Mr. Collins und Elizabeth ist der einzige Weg dieses Problem ein für alle Mal aus der Welt zu schaffen, und da der Herr dereinst Longbourn erben wird, bleibt schlussendlich auch aller irgendwie in der Familie."

Mr. Bennets Worte hätten aufrichtiger gewirkt, wenn seine Augen dabei keinen so verzweifelten Ausdruck angenommen hätten. Doch Mr. Darcy sah ein, dass er hier nicht weiterkommen würde und er konnte Lizzy's Vater sogar verstehen. Sich von einem völligen Fremden Geld zu leihen war immer ein Risiko, egal wie gut man sich abzusichern versuchte.

Trotzdem erfüllte es ihn mit Trauer und auch Wut, dass er Elizabeth auf diesem Weg nicht helfen konnte. Aber aufgeben würde er sicherlich nicht, noch lange nicht. „Ich hoffe, dass sich noch eine Lösung finden wird", sagte er als Abschied zu Mr. Bennet, „ich wünsche es mir um ihrer Tochter willen." Er drehte sich um und hatte die Türklinke schon in der Hand, als Mr. Bennet's Stimme in noch einmal einholte. „Weshalb interessieren sie sich sosehr für das Glück von Elizabeth?" Darcy blieb einen Moment lang stehen: „Ich habe meine Gründe", sagte er dann nach einem kurzen Zögern und verliess den Raum.

Er konnte leise Stimmen von oben hören und glaubte die von Elzabeth darunter zu erkennen, doch er bezweifelte, dass er sie an diesem Tag nochmals sehen würde. Also verliess er das Haus der Bennets, zwar ohne seinen Mantel aber dafür mit dem Wissen was er zu tun hatte.

* * *

Lizzy liess sich von Jane in ihr Zimmer führen und setzte sich zitternd auf ihr Bett; keinen Gedanken verschwendete sie daran, wie nass dadurch alles wurde. Während Jane ihr ein Tuch reichte und dann frische Kleider aus ihrem Schrank suchte, blickte Elizabeth einfach nur starr vor sich hin. Hatte er das Haus schon verlassen? Oder stand er etwa immer noch mit ihrem Vater im Eingang?

Sein Mantel lag immer noch über ihren Schultern und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte. Es war genau das geschehen, was sie zu vermeiden versucht hatte. Abgesehen von Jane hatte sie nie jemanden gezeigt wie sehr sie litt, sogar vor ihren Eltern und ihren jüngeren Schwester verbarg sie ihren Schmerz. Und nun das. Sie hatte es ihm selbst erzählt, sie hatte geweint…und sie konnte einfach nicht vergessen wie er sie umarmt hatte.

„Lizzy, zieh dich um, oder du wirst dich noch erkälten", drang Jane's Stimme an ihr Ohr und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Seufzend erhob sie sich und zog die nassen Sachen aus, Darcy's Mantel legte sie behutsam auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Ihr Zittern liess langsam nach, was aber nicht nur am trockenen Kleid lag, sondern auch daran, dass sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

Jane beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit über besorgt und Lizzy versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem sie ihr ein, wenn auch aufgesetztes Lächeln schenkte. Von unten drangen gedämpfte Stimmen nach oben, tiefe Stimmen. Lizzy versuchte zu erkennen ob die von Mr. Darcy darunter war, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Lizzy…", Jane setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Elizabeth drehte sich zu ihr um und erkannte sogleich, dass sie dieses Mal nicht um eine Erklärung kommen würde. „Ach Jane", ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr und sie nahm die Hand ihrer Schwester, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihr dann leichter fallen würde alles zu erzählen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, ich habe dir in letzter Zeit viel zu viel verschwiegen und nun schulde ich dir eine Erklärung. Wenn du wirklich alles wissen möchtest, dann muss ich weit zurückgehen, bis zu unserem Aufenthalt in Hunsford, als wir Mr. Collins besuchten."

Damals war Mr. Collins noch nicht ihr Verlobter gewesen, sondern einfach jemanden über den Lizzy sich ärgerte und dem sie am Liebsten aus dem Weg ging. Wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst hätte, in welche Richtung sich ihr Leben entwickeln würde..- „Lizzy, bitte….", Jane erinnerte sie daran, dass sie dabei gewesen war ihr alles zu beichten, also kehrte sie zurück in die Gegenwart und verdrängte diese Gedanken.

„Mr. Darcy…, er hat mir in Kent einen Antrag gemacht. Nein, bitte warte; Sag nichts bis ich nicht zu Ende gesprochen habe", bat sie ihre Schwester, die sie entsetzt anblickte und eben schon den Mund geöffnet hatte um etwa zu sagen.

„Ich erspare dir die Details. Er hat mich gefragt und ich habe ihn abgelehnt. Wir haben uns beiden nicht ganz richtig verhalten. Sein Antrag; sagen wir so, er war nicht gerade ein Paradebeispiel an Höflichkeit. Doch zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass meine Antwort noch viel schlimmer war. Ich glaube ich habe ihn wirklich verletzt, ich habe ihm die schrecklichsten Dinge an den Kopf geworden, die leider nicht alle ganz der Wahrheit entsprachen." Sie stand auf und lief zu ihrer Kommode, versteckt unter ihren Büchern lag ein Brief den sie hervor zog und Jane reichte. Die zwei Seiten Pergament wirkten ganz abgegriffen, so oft hatte Elisabeth sie bereits zur Hand genommen und gelesen.

„Am nächsten Morgen, kurz bevor er und Colonel Fitzwilliam abgereist sind, hat er mir diesen Brief überreicht. Er rechtfertig sich darin, aber am besten liest du ihn selbst durch." Während Jane die Zeilen überflog erinnerte Lizzy sich daran zurück, was ihr damals durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie sich so von Wickhams Galanterie hatte blenden lassen können. Sie, die sich immer so viel auf ihre Menschenkenntnis einbebildet hatte, genau sie hatte sich täuschen lassen und hatte nicht eine Sekunde an Wickhams Geschichte geglaubt. Darcy's Reserviertheit hatten sie schon am ersten Abend gegen ihn aufgebracht, ganz zu Schweigen von dem Gespräch, dass sie zwischen ihm und Mr. Bingley belauscht hatte. Nur ganz passabel und nicht schön genug um ihn zu reizen….Das alles hatte sie gegen ihn voreingenommen und da war ihr Wickham mit seiner Lüge gerade recht gekommen. Sie hatte sich in das ganze hineingesteigert ohne auch nur einen Moment ihren Kopf zu gebrauchen.

Nie, in all ihren Gesprächen mit Mr. Darcy oder auch gegenüber den anderen Leuten von Meryton, hatte er sich irgendwie unehrenhaft verhalten. Hatte er ihr nicht sogar selbst erzählt, dass er Torheiten und Laster von anderen nur schwer verzeihen konnte? Wie hätte er da selbst welche begehen können. Nein, sie war blind gewesen, getrieben von Vorurteilen hatte sie alles geglaubt was ihn in ihren Augen noch schlechter gemacht hatte.

Jane liess den Brief sinken und sah betroffen zu Elizabeth: „Wie er gelitten haben muss, als du ihm als diese Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hast", sie blickte beinahe ungläubig auf die Zeilen: „Aber Wickham…wie konnte wir uns nur so in ihm täuschen. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ein Mensch zu solch schrecklichen Taten fähig ist." Lizzy nahm den Brief selbst in die Hand und betrachtete die feinen, absolut gleichmäßigen Buchstaben.

Die gleichen Hände, welche diese Worte zu Papier brachten, hatten sie noch vor einer Stunde schützend an sich gezogen. Lizzy gab sich einen Ruck und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Jane: „Es tut mir Leid, was er über dich und Bingley schreibt." Jane sah kurz an den Boden: „Vielleicht hatte er ja recht, vielleicht wirkte es auf Aussenstehende tatsächlich so, als würde ich ihn gar nicht lieben", sie brach ab, zu schmerzlich schienen diese Erinnerungen. Doch dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen: „Ich denke jetzt weiss er es", flüsterte sie leise und für einen Moment, als sie an Bingley dachte, sah sie so glücklich aus, wie Lizzy sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Elizabeth musste selbst lächeln, als sie das Strahlen in den Augen ihrer Schwester erblickte. „War das heute deine erste Begegnung mit Mr. Darcy, seit er dir diesen Brief überreicht hat", fragte Jane dann und holte Lizzy aus ihren Betrachtungen. „Nein", sagte sie und das Lächeln wich schlagartig aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie an ihre letzte Begegnung dachte.

„Er war am Sonntag hier…", und mit wenigen Worten erzählte sie ihrer Schwester was geschehen war und sie liess auch nicht aus, wie er sie anschliessend noch einmal im Raum angetroffen hatte. „Oh Lizzy, wie konntest du ihn nur so belügen, ich denke nicht, dass dies der richtige Weg war", sagte Jane, die aufrichtiges Mitleid mit Mr. Darcy empfand. „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr", flüsterte Lizzy und sie wusste nicht ob sie froh darüber sein sollte, dass er die Wahrheit nun kannte oder nicht.

In diesem Moment liess das Geräusch einer zufallenden Türe beide Frauen aufschrecken. Jane stand auf und trat ans Fenster: „Es ist Mr. Darcy, er hat das Haus erst jetzt verlassen und steigt nun auf sein Pferd." Lizzy schwieg nach diesen Worten; er hatte sich also mit ihrem Vater unterhalten, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht.

„Was soll ich Papa nur erzählen?", fragte sie Jane, als diese sich wieder zu ihr setzte und erneut ihre Hand nahm. „Die Wahrheit Lizzy, das ist immer der beste Weg." Elizabeth hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet und sie lächelte leicht. Jane war immer dafür das richtige zu tun. Ihre ältere Schwester war immer so gut, Lizzy wünschte sich inständig, dass sie mit Bingley endlich ihr Glück finden würde. Niemand hatte es mehr verdient glücklich zu sein als Jane, die niemals einen bösen Gedanken hegte und stets für alle nur das Beste wollte.

„Erzählst du mir auch noch was heute geschehen ist?", fragte Jane dann und Lizzy schilderte, auch wenn es ihr scher fiel, alles was sich an diesem Nachmittag zwischen ihr und Mr. Darcy abgespielt hatte. Oder beinahe alles…die Umarmung liess sie wohlweislich aus, davon sollte besser niemand erfahren.

Elizabeth fühlte sich müde, nachdem sie Jane schlussendlich alles erzählt hatte, aber irgendwie auch erleichtert.

„Ich denke ich werde jetzt versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen", sagte sie leise und Jane bekräftigte sie in diesem Vorhaben sofort. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich leicht fiebrig, was aber wohl eher vom Weinen herrührte und nicht einer aufkeimenden Erkältung.

Lizzy hatte noch einen weiteren Grund Schlafen zu gehen, sie nahm ihrem Vater damit die Möglichkeit mit ihr zu sprechen. Wenn sie ein Gespräch damit auch nicht gänzlich verhindern konnte, so schob sie es wenigstens auf und sei es nur für einen Tag.


	10. Die Abendgesellschaft

**Die Abendgesellschaft  
**

Lizzy schlug die Augen auf und blickte seufzend an die Decke. Sie lag schon eine ganze Weile wach und noch immer war es ganz ruhig im Haus. Sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen war sie Vortag schnell eingeschlafen auch wenn es erst später Nachmittag gewesen war, dafür lag sie nun allerdings auch schon seit geraumer Zeit wach.

Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren weg und auch sonst fühlte sie sich körperlich gut, auch wenn sie diese Tatsache beinahe bedauerte. Eine kleine Erklärung wäre eine gute Ausrede gewesen der Gesellschaft in Netherfield am Abend fernzubleiben…oder auch dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater auszuweichen.

Lizzy richtete sich auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich an diesem morgen ausgeruht und seltsam befreit. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie endlich über all ihre Probleme hatte sprechen könnte, jetzt wo Jane alles wusste fühlte sie sich irgendwie weniger alleine.

Sie stand auf trat ans Fenster; die Sonne ging bereits auf, es war also gar nicht mehr so früh wie sie erwartet hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Brief, der immer noch auf ihrer Kommode lag. Sie hob ihn hoch und hielt in einen Moment lang in den Händen, bevor sie ihn in ein Buch legte und dieses zurück in die Schublade.

Sie tauchte ihre Hände in eine Schale mit Wasser, welche eine Dienerin bereits am Abend zuvor dort hingestellt hatte, und benetze ihre Wangen mit dem kühlen Nass. Aus dem Zimmer nebenan drangen Schritte durch die Wand; Jane schien ebenfalls aufgestanden zu sein.

Lizzy zog sich an und verliess ihr Zimmer; sie musste nicht lange warten bis Jane ebenfalls die Treppe nach unten stieg. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte ihre ältere Schwester zu aller erst. Elizabeth lächelte: „Ich wünsche dir gutem Morgen, mir geht es im Moment erstaunlich gut", und ihre Worte waren nicht einmal gelogen.

Jane setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, im Gegensatz zu Lizzy wirkte sie an diesem Morgen unruhig. Elizabeth konnte sich gut vorstellen weshalb. An diesem Abend waren sie in Netherfield zum Diner eingeladen und Jane geriet immer in einen Zustand freudiger Aufregung, wenn sie Bingley begegnete. Ihr wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sie an diesem Abend auch Mr. Darcy wieder gegenübertreten musste und bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr leicht flau im Magen.

Die Türe ging auf und Mr. Bennet stiess zu ihnen, er blieb stehen sobald er Elizabeth bemerkte. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick nur für einen Augenblick, dann betrachtete sie konzentriert die Tischplatte vor sich. Ihre Befürchtung bewahrheiteten sich allerdings nicht, ihr Vater gab sich einen Ruck und setzte sich an seinen Platz, dicht gefolgt von den Dienern, die damit begannen den Tisch zu decken.

Elizabeth schwieg während dem ganzen Frühstück, sie wünschte nur ihrer Mutter und ihren drei jüngeren Schwester einen Guten Morgen, sonst hielt sie sich aus allen Gesprächen war es schliesslich auch, die als erste aufstand und Anstalten machte den Raum zu verlassen.

„Elizabeth", die Stimme ihrer Vaters hielt sie zurück und als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, blickte er sie an, etwas was er seit langen nicht mehr getan hatte. Er erhob sich ebenfalls: „Würdest du mich bitte in mein Arbeitszimmer begleiten?" Lizzy nickte nur und folgte ihm, was sollte sie auch sonst tun. Als er sie zum letzten Mal um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten hatte, war ihr Leben wie sie es gekannt hatte, vorbeigewesen.

Dieses Mal war sie nicht überrascht von seiner Aufforderung und sie hatte auch eine genaue Vorstellung davon um was das Gespräch sich drehen würde, was nicht hiess, dass es viel angenehmer werden würde als beim letzten Mal.

Sie setzte sich in den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und fragte sich einen kurzen Moment lang, ob Mr. Darcy dies am Vortag wohl ebenfalls getan hatte, doch dann rissen die Worte ihres Vaters sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Elizabeth, ich habe gestern eine Unterhaltung mit Mr. Darcy geführt…oder anders gesagt, er hat mich mit Fragen überfallen." Er sah sie an, als erwarte er eine Reaktion von ihr, doch sie konnte ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun.

„Möchtest du nicht hören was er wissen wollte?", fragte er und stand auf. Er lief um seinen Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich neben sie.

Sie sah zu ihm auf: „Ich nehme mal an das Gleiche, das er schon vor mir erfahren wollte", sie sprach leise. Die Erinnerung an das Gespräch im Regen kehrte schlagartig in ihr Bewusstsein zurück

„Er wollte wissen wie es zu deiner Verlobung kam und davon liess er sich nicht abbringen." –„Du hast es ihm doch hoffentlich nicht erzählt?", fragte Lizzy und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht bei diesen Worten.

„Nicht direkt, aber ich denke er weiss das es dabei um Geld ging." Lizzy wandte sich ab und blickte an die Wand. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, doch der Gedanke, dass er nun tatsächlich die ganze Wahrheit kannte, fiel ihr noch schwerer.

„Er hat mir Geld angeboten Elizabeth, das ich natürlich nicht angenommen habe", er berührte sie an der Schulter, so dass sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehen musste. „Lizzy, wieso ist er so verzweifelt darum bemüht dir zu helfen? Weshalb will er deine Verlobung mit Mr. Collins auflösen. Das war die einzige Frage, die ich ihm gestellt habe und er wollte sie nicht beantworten."

Lizzy zögerte einen Moment, sie erinnerte sich an die Worte ihrer Schwester und entschied sich für die Wahrheit: „Ich weiss es nicht", gestand sie. „Es gab eine Zeit, da schien er mich zu lieben. Ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen", ihre Augen begannen zu brennen, doch sie riss sich zusammen und hielt die Tränen zurück: „Als ich mit Jane in Kent war, habe ich Mr. Darcy getroffen und er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht, den ich zurückgewiesen habe." Sie stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, bevor sie sich umdrehte: „Ich bitte dich, frage mich nicht nach den Gründen." _Denn es gibt keine mehr_, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass dieser Gedanke sich ihr aufdrängte.

„Du hast ihn zurückgewiesen und trotzdem war er hier?", es gelang ihrem Vater nicht ganz, das Erstaunen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Lizzy nickte, sie wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte, genau dieselbe Frage hatte sie sich selbst schon unzählige Mal gestellt.

Mr. Bennet drang nicht mehr weiter auf sie ein, er schien zu spüren wie nahe sie den Tränen war. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich schweigend gegenüber gestanden waren, drehte Lizzy sich zur Türe um und wollte gehen.

„Elizabeth", der Schmerz in seiner Stimme liess sie erstarren, „Hätte ich sein Angebot annehmen sollen?" Sie drehte sich um und eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wange: „Nein."

* * *

Darcy trat zu Bingley, der an die Brüstung gelehnt stand und in die Ferne blickte. „Hier bist du", er hatte das halbe Haus durchsucht, bis er seinen Freund endlich gefunden hatte. Bingley drehte sich zu ihm um, er wirkte sehr nachdenklich an diesem Morgen.

„Wieso hast du mich gebeten dich nach Netherfield zu begleiten?" Darcy hatte geahnt, dass dieses Gespräch noch kommen würde, deshalb zögerte er nicht mit seiner Antwort. „Ich wollte einen Fehler wieder gutmachen", sagte er ehrlich.

Bingley erwiderte daraufhin einen Moment lang nichts und als er schliesslich sprach, klang er verstimmt. „Welchen Fehler?". Darcy war sich sicher, dass sein Freund sehr genau wusste was er damit gemeint hatte. „Charles, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht von Netherfield wegholen dürfen."

Bingley sah ihn immer noch nicht an, sonder blickte weiterhin geradeaus: „War es deine Idee, oder die von Caroline?", fragte er dann und dieses Mal dachte Darcy einen Moment lang nach, bevor er antwortete. „Ich weiss nicht mehr wer damit begonnen hatte, kann sein dass es deine Schwester war, doch das ist auch unbedeutend", er seufzte, „Charles, ich kann nicht mehr als mich entschuldigen. Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich allerdings hinzufügen, dass ich Miss Bennet für gleichgültig hielt, ich glaubte nicht, dass ihre Gefühle so tief gingen wie deine."

Jetzt erst wandte der Angesprochene sich ihm zu: „Du hieltest sie für gleichgültig und jetzt? Hat sich deine Meinung geändert?", von seiner Verärgerung war nicht mehr viel zu spüren, stattdessen wirkte er unsicher.

„Ich weiss es nicht…aber ich denke ich kann das auch nur schlecht beurteilen. Es war anmassend von mir zu glauben einschätzen zu können, wie viel du ihr bedeutest; ich werde diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen." Er hätte seinem Freund zu gerne erzählt, was er von Elizabeth erfahren hatte. Er hatte keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass Jane Bingley aufrichtig geliebt hatte und auch immer noch liebte. Doch er konnte es nicht, denn das würde unweigerlich fordern, dass er Bingley erzählte was zwischen ihm und Elizabeth geschehen war; und das dazu war er einfach nicht bereit.

„Aber ich bin zuversichtlich", sagte er und lächelte, in der Hoffnung seinem Freund wenigstens auf diese Weise etwas Mut zuzusprechen.

Beim Gedanken an die älteste Miss Bennet schien Bingley seine Wut auf ihn sofort vergessen zu haben: „Ich denke ich werde sie heute Abend fragen", sagte Charles leise, „Es macht keinen Sinn länger zu warten. Es gab seit meiner Abreise aus Netherfield keinen Tag an dem ich nicht an sie gedacht habe; ich muss einfach wissen ob sie meine Gefühle erwidert oder nicht."

Mr. Darcy nickte: „Das ist der richtige Weg." Er betrachtete seinen Freund und es fiel ihm schwer sich selbst zu verzeihen was er getan hatte. Bingley hatte Jane wirklich geliebt und er hatte ihm sie ausgeredet. Er hatte seinen Freund denselben Qualen ausgesetzt, die er selbst seit Wochen durchlitt und dies ohne Grund. Wie hatte er sich nur so von Caroline blenden lassen können? Doch nein, es wäre ungerecht ihr alle Schuld zu geben. Er selbst war es gewesen, der die Bennets für untragbar gehalten hatte. Er hatte sich diese Tatsache selbst auch ständig in Erinnerung gerufen und trotzdem hatte er Elizabeth einen Antrag gemacht. Wie hatte er von seinem Freund nur erwarten können, dass dieser seine Gefühle zurückstellen sollte, wenn es ihm selbst auch nicht gelungen war.

Bingley seufzte: „Was wenn…", er brach ab. „Ich denke ich werde wieder reingehen, es gibt noch einiges zu erledigen." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und kehrte ins Haus zurück.

Darcy blieb alleine zurück und liess nun seinerseits seinen Blick über die Felder streifen. Bingley war voller Zweifel und fürchtete, dass Jane ihn abweisen würde, auch wenn dies in Darcy's Augen unwahrscheinlich war.

Er selbst hatte diese Möglichkeit nicht in Erwägung gezogen, als er Elizabeth damals um ihre Hand gebeten hatte. Er war sich wahrhaftig sicher gewesen und ihre Ablehnung hatte ihn völlig unerwartet und wie ein Schlag getroffen.

Erst jetzt erkannte er, wie anmassend er sich damals Verhalten hatte. Ihm war gar nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er es sich erst verdienen musste von einer Frau wie ihr beachtet zu werden.

* * *

Lizzy stieg hinter Jane die paar Stufen zum Eingang von Netherfield hoch. Sie betrat das Haus mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Nach der morgendlichen Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater hatte sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und über vieles nachgedacht. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen, ja sogar Wochen, einige Fehler geleistet, und sie nahm sich vor diese an diesem Tag wieder gut zu machen.

Sie hatte sich ihrem Leiden viel zu stark hingegeben und damit nicht nur sich selbst gequält, sondern auch anderen Menschen mit reingezogen.

In besonderem Masse dachte sie dabei an Mr. Darcy. Sie hatte erlaubt, dass er ihr viel zu Nahe kam und es hatte damit geendet, dass er ihrem Vater Geld angeboten hatte. Sie konnte es nicht zulassen, dass ein Mann den sie so schändlich behandelt hatte, sich ihr gegenüber nun so wohlwollend und grosszügig zeigte.

Sie hatte in die Ehe mit Mr. Collins eingewilligt und nichts konnte daran mehr etwas ändern, es wurde Zeit, dass Mr. Darcy dies realisierte. Es war sowohl für ihn als auch sie selbst besser, wenn er abreiste.

Lizzy wusste, dass er ihr unmöglich helfen konnte, ihr Vater konnte und würde das nicht zulassen. Seine Anwesenheit in Hertfordshire, seine Blicke, das Gespräch im Regen…all das weckte in ihr eine leise Hoffnung und das durfte nicht sein, denn es gab keine.

Das war die rationale Erklärung für ihren Wunsch, dass er abreiste, doch es gab da noch mehr, auch wenn Lizzy sich das nicht eingestehen wollte.

Ihn ständig zu sehen, sprechen zu hören, gar zu berühren und zu wissen, dass er für immer unerreichbar sein würde, war unerträglich für sie. Vor allem da sie wusste, dass es nur an ihr lag; sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt, doch sie zu sehr von ihren eigenen Vorurteilen geblendet gewesen um sie zu ergreifen.

Deshalb befand sie sich nun in dieser misslichen Lage, in der sie sich auf der einen Seite nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass Mr. Darcy Hertfordshire endlich verliess und damit endgültig aus ihrem Leben verschwand und auf der anderen Seite fürchtete sie nichts mehr, als ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen.

In diesem Zustand von innerer Aufruhr betrat sie also das Haus und begrüsste sowohl zuerst den Hausherrn Mr. Bingley, als dann auch seinen Freund.

Neben ihrer eigenen Familie waren auch noch zwei weitere Familien aus der Gegend eingeladen worden und Lizzy war froh darüber. Die Zahl der Gäste und der Lärm, den all diese sprechenden und lachenden Menschen verursachten, würde es ihr leichter machen sich unbemerkt mit Mr. Darcy zu unterhalten.

Am Tisch sass sie direkt neben Jane, die wiederum zur Rechten von Mr. Bingley sass. Darcy war ihr beinahe gegenüber und sie glaubte seinen Blick während des Essens oft auf sich zu spüren, doch mit Sicherheit sagen konnte sie dies nicht, da sie sie selbst nur sehr sporadisch in seine Richtung blickte.

Jane lachte und es war ihr glockenhelles warmes Lachen, das einen ganzen Raum in seinen Bann ziehen konnte: "Ich bezweifle, dass man das so verallgemeinern kann Mr. Bingley. Es gibt sehr wohl auch Menschen, die mit dem glücklich sind was sie haben und dem Ort an dem sie leben." Sie wandte sich Lizzy zu: „Mr. Bingley und ich sprachen eben darüber, ob das Leben auf dem Land oder in der Stadt angenehmer ist, wobei es mir schwer fällt ein Urteil zu fällen, da ich nur das eine richtig einschätzen kann. Jedenfalls ist er der Meinung, dass die meisten Menschen immer das wollen, was sie nicht haben und deshalb ständig vom Land in die Stadt wechseln oder umgekehrt. Was denkst du?".

Lizzy war in Gedanken versunken gewesen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jane's Frage zu ihr durchdrang und sie antworten konnte: „Ich denke es gibt wirklich viele Menschen, die unstet hin und her wandern, aber nicht unbedingt weil sie nie damit zufrieden sind was sie haben, sondern auch einfach weil sie sich nach Abwechslung und Veränderung sehnen."

„Nicht nur der Wunsch nach Veränderung spielt dabei eine Rolle", Lizzy drehte sich um und blickte Mr. Darcy an, als seine tiefe, melodische Stimme an ihr Ohr drang, „Oft wird einem erst bewusst wie sehr man etwas wirklich schätzt, wenn man es verliert oder zu verlieren glaubt."

Bingley lachte: „Mir fällt nichts ein, dass ich am Stadtleben erst jetzt bewundern würde. Ich denke ich kenne die Vor- und Nachteile dieser beiden Lebensarten sehr genau."

Darcy lächelte ebenfalls, blickte aber immer noch zu Elizabeth: „Vielleicht hast du Recht Charles. Aber auf viele andere Bereiche des Lebens, trifft diese Aussage sehr wohl zu."

Lizzy erwiderte seinen Blick, der geradewegs auf sie gerichtet war. Es war offenkundig, dass er seine Worte eigentlich an sie richtete und sie war sich sicher, dass dies nicht nur ihr, sondern auch Jane auffiel.

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, weil sie ihm nicht hätte widersprechen können. Wie sollte sie auch? Mit diesen Worten hatte er ihr direkt aus dem Herzen gesprochen.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich fragte, ob es ihm ähnlich ging? War es wirklich möglich, dass sich seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber nicht verändert hatten, ja im Gegenteil, dass sie gewachsen waren? Oder wieso wandte er sich sonst mit diesen Worten so direkt an sie?

Sie schob diese Gedanken wütend zur Seite; es konnte unmöglich so sein und selbst wenn…sie war für ihn in der Tat für immer verloren und er damit auch für sie.

Das Gespräch war unterdessen weitergegangen und als Jane sich an sie wandte, hatte Lizzy keine Ahnung um was es überhaupt ging.

Um ihre Unaufmerksamkeit zu überspielen, stellte sie ihrerseits eine neue Frage: „Wie lange gedenken sie noch in Netherfield zu bleiben Mr. Bingley?", erst nachdem sie ihre Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte sie was sie angerichtet hatte. Jane versteifte sich umgehend und Mr. Bingley selbst wirkte nervös. „Ich habe noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht", sagte er schliesslich nach einem kurzen Zögern, „doch es hängt von ganz unterschiedlichen Angelegenheiten ab." Seine Augen huschten für einen Moment zu Jane, was dieser allerdings entging, da sie starr auf ihren Teller blickte.

Elizabeth bemerkte den Blick und er zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, er war nur schwer misszuverstehen; Bingley schien tatsächlich ernsthaft an Jane interessiert.

„Sie haben mir schon einmal erzählt, dass sie all ihre Entscheidungen schnell treffen würden", sagte sie lächelnd und dachte an die Zeit zurück, während der Jane sich in Netherfield von einer Erkältung erholt und sie ebenfalls als Gast anwesend gewesen war. „Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran", sagte Bingley und lachte, „auch daran wie sie meinen Charakter als einfach zu durchschauen bezeichneten."

Lizzy nickte: „Ja, das habe ich getan, nur dürften sie dann aber ebenfalls nicht vergessen haben, dass ich dies als eine durchaus positive Eigenschaft sah."

Jane schien sich soweit wieder gefasst zu haben, denn sie beteiligte sich erneut am Gespräch: „Mehr Mühe machte dir damals der Charakter von Mr. Darcy", sagte sie zu ihrer Schwester und wenn Lizzy ihre Schwester nicht so gut gekannt hätte, dann wäre in ihr wohl der Verdacht gekommen, dass Jane dies aus Rache fragte.

Bingley lachte, doch es war Mr. Darcy selbst, der daraufhin eine Frage an sie richtete: „Ich kann mich ebenfalls noch gut an diese Unterhaltung erinnern. Was meinen sie Miss Elizabeth, hat sich ihre Meinung inzwischen geändert, oder bin ich ihnen immer noch ein Rätsel?"

Lizzy fiel auf, dass ihr Vater nicht mehr dem Gespräch zwischen ihrer Mutter und Mrs. Long lauschte, sondern zu ihnen blickte, trotzdem war ihre Antwort aufrichtig: „Nein, daran hat sich nicht viel verändert." Es gelang ihr sogar Mr. Darcy ein Lächeln zu schenken: „Allerdings muss auch ein schwer zu durchschauender Charakter nichts schlechtes bedeuten, im Gegenteil er kann sehr interessant sein, gerade dadurch, dass man nie wirklich weiss, was einen als nächstes erwartet."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und Lizzy sah es immer noch vor sich, auch als ihre Mutter sich an sie gewandt und damit das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Mr. Darcy unterbrochen hatte.

Der Abend schritt voran und Lizzy wartete noch immer geduldig auf eine Gelegenheit sich mit Mr. Darcy alleine zu unterhalten, auch wenn sie sich tief in ihrem Inneren vor diesem Gespräch fürchtete.

Der Tee wurde gebracht und in Elizabeth kam langsam der Verdacht auf, dass Mr. Darcy an diesem Abend ihr aus dem Weg ging. Vielleicht wurde dieser Eindruck allerdings auch nur dadurch erweckt, dass er ihre Nähe nicht besonders suchte, wie dies bei ihren früheren Treffen der Fall gewesen war.

Sie beobachtete ihn und wie ihr eigener Blick, ruhte auch seiner auffällig oft auf Jane und Bingley. Das bestärkte in Lizzy den Verdacht, dass er sich mit seinem Freund über Jane unterhalten hatte und sie erlaubte sich zu hoffen, dass er sich bei dieser Gelegenheit an ihr Gespräch in Kent erinnert hatte.

Wobei es sogar für ihn schwer sein musste Jane immer noch für gleichgültig zu halten, sie wich Bingley den ganzen Abend über nicht von der Seite…oder er nicht von ihrer.

Das Geräusch einer am Boden zerschellenden Tasse liess Lizzy herumfahren und zu ihrer Überraschung entdeckte sie, dass der Verursacher dieses Lärmes Mr. Darcy war. Er schien gegen den Tisch gestossen zu sein und während die Leute aufsprangen und eilig ein Diener herbeieilte, bemerkte Lizzy aus den Augenwinkeln wie Mr. Bingley ihre ältere Schwester aus dem Raum führte.

Ihr Herz machte vor Freude einen kleinen Sprung; konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Moment nun gekommen war? Sie drehte sich um, als sie jemanden neben sich spürte und erkannte Mr. Darcy.

„War das ein Ablenkungsmanöver?", fragte sie ihn frei heraus und sein Lächeln war ihr Antwort genug. Sie hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen kaum jemals Lachen sehen, umso mehr fiel es ihr nun an diesem Abend auf.

„Vielleicht…", er blickte kurz zur Türe, hinter der Jane und Bingley verschwunden waren, bevor er sich wieder ihr zuwandte: „Ich habe mein bestmögliches getan meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen", sagte er dann und seine Stimme klang ernst, „Jetzt liegt die Sache bei ihrer Schwester."

Seine Worte räumten Elizabeth's letzte Zweifel aus dem Weg; sie wusste wie Jane's Antwort ausfallen würde und die Freude, welche sie darüber empfand schien sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, den Mr. Darcy lächelte bei ihrem Anblick.

Ihr wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass dies genau die Gelegenheit war, auf die sie den ganzen Abend über gewartet hatte. Er stand direkt neben ihr und niemand war in Hörweite.

„Mr. Darcy", begann sie und ihre ganze Mimik änderte sich schlagartig, was ihrem Gegenüber keineswegs entging, „ich danke ihnen für alles was sie für Jane getan haben, doch ich möchte…" –„ Sie wollen, dass ich Hertfordshire verlassen", unterbrach er sie und traf mit seiner Vermutung genau ins Schwarze. „Woher wissen.." – „Es war nicht schwer zu erraten", er liess sie ihren Satz erneut nicht beenden, „aber ich kann sie beruhigen Miss Elizabeth, ich werde bereits morgen abreisen."

Elizabeth war überrascht darüber, wie sehr diese Neuigkeit sie schmerzte, auch wenn sie es sich doch genauso gewünscht hatte. „Ich…sie wissen", sie wollte sich rechtfertigen und erklären, wieso er gehen sollte, doch es fiel ihr schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich habe mich in Dinge eingemischt, die ich, wenn es nach ihnen ging gar nie hätte erfahren dürfen, ich kann verstehen, dass es ihnen lieber ist wenn ich gehe. Doch meine Abreise hängt nicht damit zusammen, sie erfolgt aus einem bestimmten Grund. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden meiner Tante, Lady Catherine de Bourgh einen Besuch abzustatten."

Er drehte sich um und liess sie stehen, während sie ihm einfach nur fassungslos hinterher blickte. Lady Catherines Anwesen Rosings grenzte direkt an das Pfarrhaus von Mr. Collins und sie konnte ihm einfach nicht glauben, dass er nur wegen seiner Tante gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Hunsford reiste.

Jane stand auf einmal wieder neben ihr und ihr Gesicht strahlte förmlich, doch Lizzy nahm dies in jenem Augenblick kaum war, sie hatte nur Gedanken für etwas anderes. _Er würde nach Kent reisen…_


	11. Die Entscheidung

**Die Entscheidung**

Lizzy sah zu Mr. Darcy, der sich sofort zu Mr. Bingley gesellt hatte, nachdem er sie einfach so hatte stehen lassen.

Sie nahm kaum wahr was sie sah. Darcy lachte und klopfte Bingley freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, nachdem dieser ihm etwas erzählt hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Darcy an seinem Freund vorbei direkt zu ihr und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, wandte sie sich augenblicklich ab.

„Elizabeht?", Jane Stimme klang leicht besorgt, auch wenn ihre Augen immer noch leuchteten. Lizzy gab sich einen Ruck und verdrängte alle Gedanken an Mr. Darcy und das, was er gesagt hatte.

„Oh Jane", sie musste ihre Schwester nicht fragen was geschehen war, das Strahlen in Jane's Gesicht, ihre leuchtenden Augen, das alles war ihr Antwort genug. Jane's Glück schien beinahe fassbar im Raum zu liegen und Elizabeth konnte die Freude die sie für ihre Schwester empfand kaum ausdrücken.

Sie hätte Jane am liebsten umarmt und alles von ihr erfahren, doch zu viele neugierige Augen und Ohren waren im Raum. Jane nahm ihre Hände und Lizzy spürte, dass ihre Schwester immer noch leicht zitterte. „Ich freue mich so für dich", sagte sie, „und ich will alles hören."

Jane schien selbst noch kaum zu fassen, was geschehen war: „Oh Lizzy, ich kann es kaum glauben. Sag mir dass ich nicht geträumt habe, dass die letzten Minuten keine Einbildung waren. Hat er mich wirklich gefragt?"

Elizabeth lachte und drückte die Hände ihrer Schwester. In diesem Moment trat Bingley zu ihnen und beantwortete Jane's Frage, indem er sich neben sie stellte und ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der jegliche Zweifel umgehend aus dem Weg räumte. .

Lizzy lächelte ihn an, als er seine Augen für einen Moment von ihrer Schwester ab und ihr zuwandte: „Ich freue mich so für sie beide", sie sprach leise, sie nahm an, dass er die Einwilligung ihres Vaters noch nicht geholt hatte und solange durfte die Verlobung nicht öffentlich bekannt werden.

„Danke", sagte Bingley und das Leuchten in seinen Augen stand dem von Jane in nichts nach.

„Lizzy", die Stimme ihrer Mutter liess sie sich umdrehen, „Mrs. Long hat eben gefragt, wann dein Verlobter wieder hier sein wird und ob der Termin der Hochzeit endlich feststeht."

Die Worte trafen Lizzy wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, all das Glück und die Freude die sie eben noch für ihre Schwester empfunden hatte, wichen der Verzweiflung, angesichts dessen was sie erwartete.

Bei all der Aufregung am Vortag, hatte sie niemandem ausser Jane erzählt, was Mr. Collins ihr in seinem letzten Brief mitgeteilt hatte: „Die Hochzeit findet am 14. November statt", sagte sie und jeder der sie kannte, bemerkte sofort die Kälte in ihrer Stimme…nur nicht ihre Mutter; „Mr. Collins wird in drei Wochen wieder hier sein."

Doch die Veränderung in ihrem ganzen Verhalten, aber besonders in ihrer Stimme ging in den nächsten Worten ihrer Mutter unter. „Oh Elizabeth, wieso hast uns das nicht erzählt. Das sind ja wunderbare Neuigkeiten. Nur noch vier Wochen und dabei gibt es noch soviel zu erledigen, wir müssen unbedingt ein Kleid für dich finden", sie wandte sich wieder an Mrs. Long: „Ich dachte dabei an ein weisses Musselinkleid, es wird so wunderbar wirken gegen ihre dunklen Haare."

Elizabeth wandte sich fast schon angewidert ab und ihr Blick fiel dabei auf Mr. Darcy. Nicht nur ihre Stimmung schien sich schlagartig geändert zu haben. Er blickte ebenfalls finster drein und betrachtete ihre Mutter missgelaunt.

Elizabeth konnte nicht anders als sich darüber zu freuen. Mr. Darcy war neben Jane und ihrem Vater der einzige Mensch, der wusste wie sie sich wirklich fühlte und zu sehen, dass nicht nur ihr auffiel wie unmöglich ihre Mutter sich verhielt, war irgendwie tröstend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass unser Gastgeber sich für Hochzeitkleider interessieren wird, meine Liebe", sagte Mr. Bennet zu seiner Frau, „Junge Männer werden sich darüber wohl kaum gross Gedanken machen. Vielleicht wäre es besser dieses Thema fallen zu lassen." Er achtete nicht auf den entrüsteten Blick seiner Frau, sondern wandte sich an Mr. Bingley und verwickelte ihn in ein belangloses Gespräch.

„Oh Mr. Bennet", doch durch diese Bemerkung ihres Mannes schien sie den Faden verloren zu haben. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben", sagte sie zu Mrs. Long und da ihr Blick gerade auf Mr. Bingley fiel, begann sie darüber über Netherfield zu schwärmen und vorerst schien Elizabeth sicher.

Sie war ihrem Vater unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er sie vor weiteren Fragen und Begeisterungsausbrüchen ihrer Mutter bewahrt hatte.

Lizzy sah zu Jane, in der Hoffnung beim Gedanken an das Glück ihrer Schwester, ihr eigenes Los vergessen zu können, doch es wollte ihr nicht mehr so richtig gelingen. Sehr zu ihrem Entsetzten fiel ihr auf, dass sich auch über Jane's Augen ein Schatten legte, sobald sich ihre Blickte trafen. Dieser Abend war der glücklichste in Jane's Leben und Lizzy wollte auf keinen Fall, dass dieses Glück durch sie getrübt wurde. Deshalb setzte sie ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf, selbst wenn es ihr sehr schwer fiel und trat zu ihrer Schwester, die sich eben gesetzt hatte.

„Ich will jede Kleinigkeit erfahren", sagte sie so leise, dass Bingley der ganz in ihrer Nähe stand, die Worte nicht verstehen konnte, während sie neben ihrer Schwester Platz nahm. Jane lächelte verlegen und blickte kurz zu ihrem Verlobten, der sich immer noch mit Mr. Bennet unterhielt. Elizabeth zog die Augenbrauen hoch; ihre Worte hatten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und Jane dachte wieder nur an den Antrag. Allerdings machte die rote Farbe in Jane's Wangen Elizabeth auch neugierig. Sie interessierte sich wirklich dafür, was genau zwischen ihrer Schwester und Bingley in diesem Nebenzimmer geschehen war und sie wünschte sich endlich nach Hause fahren zu können um zu erfahren.

„Ich möchte ihnen ganz herzlich Gratulieren", Darcy hatte sich unbemerkt zu ihnen gestellt und wandte sich nun leise an Jane. „D..Danke", erwiderte diese und blickte verlegen von Darcy zu Elizabeth und wieder zurück. Er sah daraufhin sie selbst an und wirkte leicht überrascht. Jane's Blick wanderte immer noch nervös zwischen ihnen hin und her und Lizzy war sich sicher, dass Darcy daraus die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte und wusste, dass ihre Schwester in alles eingeweiht war.

Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich durch seine nächsten Worte, die wieder an Jane gerichtet waren: „Ich bin äusserst froh darüber, dass schlussendlich doch noch alles zu einem guten Ende gekommen ist."

Seine Tonlage, sein Blick; er hätte es kaum deutlicher machen können, wenn er die Entschuldigung tatsächlich ausgesprochen hätte.

Jane schwieg, doch sie wäre auch nicht mehr dazu gekommen etwas zu sagen, da ihre Mutter sich in diesem Augenblick zu ihnen setzte, dicht gefolgt von Lydia und Kitty. „Oh Kinder, ist das nicht ein wunderbarer Abend", sagte sie und blickte verträumt zu Mr. Bingley.

Selbst wenn ihre Mutter lange nicht alles wusste, war nur schwer zu übersehen gewesen, dass Bingley sich an diesem Abend und auch schon die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen Jane gegenüber äusserst zuvorkommend verhielt.

Lizzy war erleichtert, als sie endlich in die Kutsche stieg. Der Abend in Netherfield war in gewisser Hinsicht ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sie freute sich riesig für Jane, doch das tröstet sie nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass Mr. Darcy sich ihrer Bitte zu widersetzten schien. Sie hatte ihn gebeten zu gehen und damit meinte sie nicht, dass er nach Hunsford reisen sollte.

Sie lehnte sich seufzend zurück und schloss die Augen, so sehr sie auch versuchte das zu verdrängen, ein Teil von ihr weigerte sich einfach die Hoffnung endgültig aufzugeben und freute sich darüber, auch wenn sie sich für diese Gedanken schämte.

Sie fühlte sich müde, als sie endlich in Longbourn eintrafen. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und machte sich für die Nacht fertig, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie noch lange nicht würde schlafen können. Sie war es Jane schuldig sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und sie wollte ja auch alles erfahren, nur fiel es ihr neben all dem Glück ihrer Schwester fast noch schwerer ihr eigenen Schicksal zu ertragen, auch wenn sie sich diesen Gedanken nie eingestanden hätte.

Sie klopfte an Jane's Zimmertüre und trat dann ein. Ihre ältere Schwester sass auf dem Bett und blickte sie an, sie lächelte immer noch. Den ganzen Abend über war das Strahlen nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und es liess Elizabeth ihre Sorgen für einen Moment vergessen.

Wenn sie Jane so direkt gegenübersass, ihr Glück beinahe körperlich fühlen konnte, dann musste sie sich einfach für ihre Schwester freuen und alles anderen wurde in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Ganz egal was ihr wenigen Momente vorher in ihrem eigenen Zimmer noch durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Schwester und lächelte: „Ich frage dich jetzt nicht wie es dir geht, diese Frage erübrigt sich wenn ich dich ansehe. Aber ich will alles wissen, alles was geschehen ist, nachdem Mr. Bingley dich ins Nebenzimmer geführt hat."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, er hat sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er einfach so gegangen ist und dann hat er mir seine Liebe gestanden", auch jetzt noch, Stunden danach traten bei der Erinnerung an diese Worte Tränen in Jane's Augen. „Und er hat mich gefragt ob ich seine Frau werden will. Oh Lizzy, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie ich mich fühle. Kann das Glück einen umbringen?", ihr Lachen war so ehrlich, dass Lizzy nicht anders konnte als ihre Schwester zu umarmen. „Ich habe mir das alles so sehr für dich gewünscht Jane, es gibt niemanden auf der Welt der es mehr verdient hat glücklich zu sein als du."

Jane lachte: „Ach Lizzy, wenn du doch nur auch so glücklich sein könntest", und ihre Stimme brach nach diesen Worten, als sie mit den Tränen kämpfte..

Elizabeth klammerte sich einfach nur an ihrer Schwester fest, was sollte sie darauf noch erwidern. Ihr Glück war für immer verloren und nichts konnte es zurück bringen.

* * *

Darcy sass alleine in einem Sessel vor dem erloschenen Kamin in Netherfield. Bingley war schon vor einiger Zeit in sein Zimmer gegangen, nachdem er ihm seit der Abreise ihrer Gäste von Jane vorgeschwärmt hatte.

Das Feuer war erloschen und nur noch einige wenige, glühende Kohlestücke erinnerte an die Wärme, die es noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verströmt hatte.

Auch die meisten Dienstboten hatten sich zur Ruhe gelegt und deshalb war es erstaunlich ruhig in dem grossen Haus.

Das Feuer erinnerte Darcy an Elizabeth. Wie auch die lodernden Flammen war sie voller Lebensfreude und Energie gewesen, als er sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte und nun…in all dem Leid schien sie zu verblassen.

Wie konnte sie nur von ihm erwarten, dass er einfach abreiste und sie ihrem Schicksal überliess? Auch wenn er wusste, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung wäre, das ihn alles nichts anging, dass er sich aus ihrem Leben raushalten musste.

Er ertrug es nicht zu sehen, wie die Frau die er liebte zu einem Schatten ihrer selbst wurde.

Die Uhr schlug drei Uhr und Darcy erhob sich mit einem Seufzer. Er hatte am nächsten Tag eine lange Reise vor sich und einige Stunden Schlaf waren deshalb unabdingbar, auch wenn er nur schwer zu Ruhe kommen würde.

Obwohl Mr. Darcy erst spät zu Bett gegangen war, fand er sich am nächsten Morgen schon früh vor den Türen Longbourns wieder. Er begleitete Bingley, dem an diesem Morgen ein Gespräch mit Mr. Bennet bevorstand. Darcy zweifelte keine Sekunda am Ausgang dieser Unterredung, doch sein Freund dagegen schien nicht völlig frei von Zweifeln zu sein, jedenfalls wirkte er angespannt an diesem Morgen.

Darcy begleitete Bingley allerdings nicht nur als moralische Stütze, er wollte die Gelegenheit auch gleich nutzen sich zu verabschieden. Er hatte Bingley schon beim Frühstück erzählt, dass er beabsichtige Netherfield zu verlassen. Sein Freund hatte ihn versucht zu überreden, noch ein paar Tage zu bleiben, doch Darcy hatte sich nicht umstimmen lassen.

Zudem bezweifelte er stark, dass Bingley seine Anwesenheit in den nächsten Tagen gross vermissen würde, seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um Jane und er würde wohl sowieso die meiste Zeit in Longbourn verbringen.

Die Dienerin kündigte ihren Besuch an und führte sie dann ins Haus. Mrs. Bennet und die drei jüngeren Schwestern waren unterwegs nach Meryton und so trafen sie im Essraum nur auf Mr. Bennet und seine zwei ältesten Töchter.

Jane und Elizabeth hatten den Besuch von Mr. Bingley erwartete und er wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn Elizabeth ihre Mutter und Schwestern absichtlich weggeschickt hatte. Er konnte die Tatsache nicht bedauern, es war für seinen Freund um einiges einfacher, wenn er sich zuerst nur Mr. Bennet gegenübersah.

Nachdem Bingley und Mr. Bennet sich im Arbeitszimmer von diesem zurückgezogen hatten, blieb er alleine mit den zwei ältesten Bennet-Schwestern zurück.

Es folgte einige Minuten betreten Schweigens bevor er versuchte ein zwangloses Gespräch zu eröffnen. Jane blickte die ganze Zeit auf die Türe, hinter der das Arbeitszimmer von Mr. Bennet lag und schien sich nur schwer auf ein Gespräch konzentrieren zu können. Und Elizabeth vermied es ihn anzusehen oder direkt mit ihm zu sprechen.

Darcy gab deshalb ebenfalls auf und versank in Schweigen. Er begann zu bedauern, dass er seinen Freund überhaupt begleitet hatte. Elizabeth wusste, dass er abreisen würde und es hätte auch gereicht, wenn die anderen es nur von Bingley erfahren hätten. Wenn er frühmorgens losgeritten wäre, dann hätte er um diese Uhrzeit schon ein gutes Stück der Strecke zurück gelegt.

Die Türe ging auf und das Erscheinen von Mr. Bennet und Bingley riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Wie er erwartet hatte, war alles wie gewünscht gelaufen und er konnte seinem Freund und Miss Jane Bennet nun endlich offiziell seine Glückwünsche aussprechen.

„Sie sind herzlich eingeladen heute bei uns zu Speisen, Mr. Bingley", sagte Lizzy's Vater, der sich wirklich für Jane zu freuen schien. Jedenfalls zierte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht. „Die Einladung gilt natürlich ebenfalls für sie, Mr. Darcy", wandte er sich dann an ihn. „Das ist sehr freundlich, aber ich muss ihre Einladung leider ablehnen. Ich werde noch vor dem Diner aufbrechen."

„Sie verlassen Netherfield", fragte Jane, anscheinend hatte Elizabeth ihr nichts von ihrem Gespräch am Vorabend erzählt. „Ja", sagte er und blickte dabei zu Lizzy, „Ich habe die Gastfreundschaft von Mr. Bingley schon zu lange in Anspruch genommen. Ich werde meiner Tante Lady Catherine de Bourgh einen Besuch abstatten, bevor ich nach Pemberley zurückkehre."

„Sie reisen nach Kent?", Jane konnte ihr Erstaunen genauso wenig verbergen, wie Elizabeth am Vorabend. Auch wenn Elizabeth in erster Line entsetzt und nicht erstaunt gewesen war. „Ja, das Anwesen meiner Tante liegt in der Grafschaft Kent", antworte er mit ruhiger Stimme und sah zu Elizabeth. Er stockte überrascht, als er ihren Blick traf. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

Ihre tiefbraunen Augen erschienen ihm wie Spiegel zu ihrer Seele und es fiel ihm unendlich schwer den Blick wieder abzuwenden.

„Miss Elizabeth, liegt das Haus ihres Verloben nicht ebenfalls in Kent, ganz in der Nähe von Rosings?", wandte Mr. Bingley sich an die Schwester seiner Verloben.

Lizzy nickte:„Ja, es liegt in Hunsford, Rosings grenzt an diese kleine Ortschaft." Ihre Worte schienen gequält langsam und ein Schatten hatte sich über ihre Augen gelegt, doch vielleicht hatte auch nur Mr. Darcy diesen Eindruck.

Mr. Bennet, Jane und Elizabeth sahen ihn an und es war schwer zu erraten, dass sie alle vermuteten seine Reise habe auch etwas mit dem Pfarrhaus in Hunsford zu tun.

Nur sein Freund Bingley schien ahnungslos. War es wirklich zu übersehen gewesen, wie sehr er sich für dieses Thema interessierte? Wie ausser sich er in den letzten Tagen gewesen war?

Darcy musste Bingley allerdings zugute halten, dass dieser nur Augen für Jane hatte und deshalb kaum auf ihn achtete. Sonst wäre ihm wohl kaum entgangen, wie oft er den Blick zu Elizabeth suchte, vor allem da er sich gar nicht mehr bemühte diese Tatsache zu verbergen.

Darcy verabschiedete sich von allen und verliess dann das Haus, während sein Freund sich zu einem Spaziergang mit der älteren Miss Bennet aufmachte, natürlich…wenigstens solange das Haus noch in Sicht war, in Begleitung von Miss Elizabeth.

Er setzte gerade einen Fuss in den Steigbügel, als Schritte ihn sich umdrehen liessen. Elizabeth stand nur wenige Meter hinter ihm und blickte zu ihm hoch, von Bingley und Jane war nichts zu sehen. „Mr. Darcy…", sprach sie ihn an und ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich fest, „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich mit Mr. Collins unterhalten, halten sie sich aus meinem und dem Leben meiner Familie raus."

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang schweigend und bewunderte ihren Mut und die Kraft die es brauchte diese Bitte an ihn zu stellen, immerhin gab sie damit ihre letzte Hoffnung auf eine Auflösung der Verlobung auf.

„Ist das wirklich ihr Wunsch", fragte er sie leise und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu: „Ist es wirklich das was sie möchten? Dass ich ihnen zu ihrer Verlobung gratuliere, aufsteige und nach Pemberley zurückkehre? Es ist ihr Leben, das stimmt und wenn dies wirklich ihr Wunsch ist, so werde ich mich diesem fügen." Er nahm den Blick keine Sekunde von ihren Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch es kam keine. Die Minuten zogen dahin und Elizabeth sah ihn einfach nur an, einmal öffnete sie den Mund als wolle sie etwas sagen…doch sie schloss ihn gleich wieder.

Er deutete eine Verbeugung an: „Leben sie wohl Miss Elizabeth", sagte er und stieg auf seine Stute. Sie erwiderte seine Verabschiedung nicht, sie stand einfach nur da und blickte ihn an, auch als er sein Pferd schliesslich in Richtung Strasse lenkte und langsam davon ritt.


	12. Hunsford

**Hunsford**

Darcy sass an einem Schreibtisch, eine Feder in der Hand und ein Blatt Papier vor sich. Die Tinte darauf glitzerte noch immer und zeugte davon, dass die Worte erst vor kurzem niedergeschrieben worden waren.

Er legte die Feder auf den Tisch und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, in der Hoffnung dadurch einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Es war ihm schwer gefallen diese wenigen Zeilen an Georgiana zu schreiben, doch er hatte ihr mitteilen müssen, dass er in Rosings war und erst in einigen Tagen nach Pemberley zurückkehren würde.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er Georgiana nur ungern alleine in der Obhut ihrer Gesellschafterin zurückgelassen hatte, damals, nachdem sie beinahe mit Wickham davon gelaufen wäre.

Er war sich im Nachhinein sicher, dass dies auch sein Fehler gewesen war. Er war zu selten in Pemberley gewesen, hatte sich zuwenig um sie gekümmert.

Im vergangenen Jahr hatte er sich alle Mühe gegeben diese Versäumnisse wieder gut zu machen.

Seine Schwester hatte sich ihm anvertraut, bevor es zum Schlimmsten gekommen war und damit hatte sie es ihm leicht gemacht ihr zu verzeihen. Sich selbst zu verzeihen, dass es soweit hatte kommen können, das fiel ihm schon schwerer.

Georgiana besass zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder sein vollstes Vertrauen und er hatte auch keine Bedenken, sie eine zeitlang alleine zu lassen.

Niemals aber würde er den Briefkontakt zu ihr vernachlässigen oder gar abbrechen lassen, immerhin waren er und sein Cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam die einzige wirklichen Bezugspersonen, die sie noch hatte, seit ihre Vater gestorben waren. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ja bereits kurz nach der Geburt verloren.

Darcy faltete den Brief zusammen und versiegelte ihn. Es hatte in seinem Leben nur wenige Dinge gegeben, die in bis ins Innerste erschüttert hatten. Da war zunächst einmal der Tod seiner Eltern, Georgiana's Geständnis und zu guter Letzt Elizabeth Bennet.

Seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, auf diesem Ball in Meryton, hatte sie sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.

Gleich nachdem er ihr vorgestellt worden war, hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Er wusste selbst nicht genau weshalb, doch sie war hervorgetreten unter all den anderen Menschen in diesem Raum. Darcy entdeckte zuerst vor allem Dinge, die er an ihr kritisieren konnte, doch um so länger er sie beobachtete desto mehr faszinierte sie ihn. Seine anfängliche Abneigung schmolz dahin und er begann sie zu bewundern…und irgendwann zu lieben.

Er hatte es sich lange nicht eingestehen wollen, hatte sich immer wieder in Erinnerung gerufen wer sie war, wer ihre Familie war…doch alles umsonst, seine Gefühle waren zu übermächtig gewesen und irgendwann er hatte er ihnen nachgegeben.

Als sie seinen Antrag in Hunsford zurück wies… es hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen; die Welt um ihn herum war zusammengestürzt.

Er war in ein tiefes Grübeln verfallen, nicht nur über die Beziehung zwischen ihnen, sondern vor allem auch über sich selbst.

Solange er sich zurückerinnern konnte, war er immer geachtet, alles was er getan oder gesagt hatte als gut und richtig angesehen worden und dann kam diese junge Frau, die gesellschaftlich weit unter ihm stand, und warf ihm Stolz und Arroganz vor. Anstatt seinen Antrag dankbar anzunehmen, wie es in ihrer Situation zu erwarten gewesen wäre, wies sie ihn zurück und dies auf eine Art und Weise, wie er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben behandelt worden war.

Sie liess sich nicht von seiner Stellung in der Gesellschaft, von seinem Reichtum blenden, sie beurteilte ihn nur als Mensch, etwas was nur wenige Leute taten.

Selbst jetzt, gezwungen einen Mann zu heiraten, den sie nicht liebte, ein Leben zu führen, dass sie nicht glücklich machen würde, selbst in diesem Moment weigerte sie sich seine Hilfe anzunehmen.

Er konnte ihr diesen Wunsch allerdings nicht erfüllen. Sein Gewissen, sein Denken…als dies machte es unmöglich für ihn, sie diesem Schicksal zu überlassen. Er würde nichts unversucht lassen, sie von dieser unseligen Verlobung zu befreien.

Im Nachhinein hielt Darcy es für unverzeihlich, dass er sie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung in Hertfordshire gefragt hatte, ob er nach Pemberley zurückgehen sollte. Was hätte er getan wenn sie wirklich mit „Ja" geantwortet hätte. Niemals hätte er wirklich einfach gehen können. Deshalb war er unendlich erleichtert darüber, dass sie ihm keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

Sie hatte mit sich gekämpft, mit den Worten gerungen, er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen, doch schlussendlich hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht ihr Schicksal zu besiegeln. Sie wünschte sich genauso wie er, dass alles zu einem Guten Ende kommen würde.

Er würde weder sie, noch sich selbst enttäuschen; Darcy war fest entschlossen Mr. Collins von der Hochzeit abzubringen.

Dies würde ihm allerdings nicht gelingen, wenn er den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer sass und nachdachte.

Entschlossen stand er auf und verliess seine Räumlichkeiten. Er übergab den Brief für Georgiana einem Diener, mit der Aufforderung ihn abzuschicken und Lady Catherine auszurichten, dass er zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen sei.

Es war ein nebliger, kühler Tag und während Darcy durch den Park schritt, waren seine Gedanken schon bei dem Gespräch, das ihn nun erwartete. Er hatte beinahe eine Woche Zeit gehabt sich über alles klarzuwerden, denn solange war es her seit er Elizabeth zum letzten Mal gesehen und den Entschluss nach Hunsford zu reisen gefasst hatte.

Auf seinem Weg dort hin war er einige Tage in London geblieben. Er hatte einige Briefe an seinen Verwalter beantworten müssen und dies erledigte er lieber in seinen eigenen vier Wänden in London und nicht im Haus seiner Tante. Zudem hatte er den Verdacht gehegt, dass er dort auch kaum Zeit dafür finden würde.

Lady Catherine war immer sehr erfreut über seine Besuche und wenn es nach ihr ginge, hätte er noch viel mehr Zeit in Rosings bei ihr, vor allem aber bei ihrer Tochter Anne verbringen sollen. Er wusste sehr genau was sie damit beabsichtigte und er fragte sich, wie sie an dem Tag wohl reagieren würde, an dem er ihre Hoffnungen endgültig zerschlug. Er mochte seine Cousine Anne, doch nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie seine Tante es von ihm erwartete.

Anne's Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte auch nie den Eindruck erweckt, dass sie in ihm etwas anderes als ihren Cousin und einen guten Freund sah, diese Idee kam nur von ihrer Mutter, welche die Vorteile dieser Verbindung erkannte.

Das kleine Pfarrhaus tauchte vor ihm auf und Darcy vergass Lady Catherine und ihre Wünsche augenblicklich.

Er klopfte an die Türe und während drinnen Schritte laut wurden, fragte er sich erneut was um alles in der Welt er nun genau sagen wollte.

Die Türe ging auf und der Hausherr selbst blickte ihn an. Sein Gesicht nahm einen überraschten Ausdruck an: „Mr. Darcy." Er trat sofort einen Schritt zur Seite: „Treten sie doch ein, kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Eine Tasse Tee vielleicht?".

Darcy unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen und betrat das Haus. Eine Dienerin eilte herbei um ihm seinen Hut und seinen Mantel abzunehmen und das gab ihm Zeit sich im Flur umzusehen. Er hatte das Pfarrhaus vor Jahren schon einmal betreten, zusammen mit seiner Tante und es hatte sich seither nicht viel verändert. Lady Catherine hatte ihm gegenüber einmal erwähnt einiges im Haus gemacht zu haben, doch auf den Eingangsbereich hatten ihre Worte sich nicht beziehen können. Es war ein dunkler fensterloser Gang, der einen wenig einladenden Eindruck machte.

Mr. Collins schien seinen kritischen Blick nicht zu bemerken, er führte in weiter in den Salon und bat ihn sich hinzusetzten. Erstaunt nahm Darcy zur Kenntnis, dass er ihn bisher nicht einmal nach dem Grund seines Kommens gefragt hatte. Collins schien so begeistert zu sein von solch hohem Besuch, dass ihm die Gründe vollkommen gleichgültig waren.

Eine Diener brachte ihnen Tee und Mr. Darcy kam nicht dazu sein Thema anzusprechen, Mr. Collins begann sofort damit Lady Catherine de Bourgh zu loben und ihn auf allerlei Dinge aufmerksam zu machen die sie verbessert hatte. Er war gerade dabei angekommen, ihm die Vorteile des vergrösserten Fensters zu erläutern, als Darcy seine Tasse abstellte und zum ersten Mal selbst sprach.

„Ich bin aus einem bestimmen Grund hergekommen Mr. Collins", sagte er und unterbrach diesen, „es gibt etwas über das ich mit ihnen sprechen möchte." Er gab dem erstaunt wirkenden Collins keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern fuhr sogleich fort. „Ich möchte mit ihnen über ihre Verlobte, Miss Elizabeth Bennet sprechen." Er bemühte sich sehr darum ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn es für ihn fast schon zuviel war, von Elizabeth wirklich als der Verlobten dieses Mannes sprechen zu müssen.

Die letzten fünf Minuten mit Mr. Collins hatten alles bestätigt was er noch von diesem Mann in Erinnerung gehabt hatte und die Vorstellung, dass Elizabeth ihr restliches Leben mit Collins verbringen sollte, war ihm mehr zuwider als jemals zuvor. Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, indem dass er nach Kent gereist war.

„Über Miss Bennet?", Collins konnte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen und er schien nicht zu wissen, worauf Darcy hinauswollte.

„Ich komme gerade von einem Besuch in Hertfordshire und was ich dort gesehen habe gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe in Erfahrung gebracht, dass die Verlobung zwischen ihnen und Miss Bennet nicht ganz freiwillig zustande gekommen ist."

Mr. Collins wirkte nun vollends verwirrt: „Ich verstehe nicht…wieso interessieren sie sich dafür.", er gewann seine Fassung zurück und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf: „Es mag Stimmen, dass die Verlobung aufgrund von…sagen wir unter bestimmten Bedingungen zustande kam, doch viele Hochzeiten werden arrangiert und ich sehe darin keinen Grund warum daraus keine glückliche Ehe resultieren sollte. Zudem hat Miss Bennet ihr Einverständnis gegeben, es ist ja nicht so, dass sie dazu gezwungen wurde."

Darcy hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet: „Diese Bedingungen von denen sie sprachen, dabei ging es um Geld, oder? Darf ich fragen wie hoch die Summe ist, von der wir hier reden? Handelt es sich dabei um Schulden?"

„Mr. Darcy, ich verstehe nicht ganz… wieso wollen sie das wissen?", Collins sah ihn fragend an, doch Darcy schwieg, er liess seinen Blick für sich sprechen, der sein Gegenüber dazu aufforderte seine Fragen zu beantworten. Darcy wusste selbst nicht ganz, warum Mr. Collins ihm schliesslich alles erzählte. Vielleicht lag es an seinem Auftreten, oder einfach daran, dass er der Neffe von Lady Catherine de Bourgh war und Collins es nicht wagte ihm einen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann schuldet Mr. Bennet ihnen also eine beachtliche Summe. Geld, das der Vater von Mr. Bennet sich von ihrem Vater, also seinem eigenen Schwiegersohn geliehen hatte um die Ländereien von Longbourn zu vergrössern?", hakte Mr. Darcy nach und es war das erste Mal seit einigen Minuten, dass er wieder sprach.

Collins nickte nur, doch er wäre auch nicht dazu gekommen etwas zu sagen, denn Darcy stellte ihm sogleich die nächste Frage:" Wieso jetzt? Nach all den Jahren, weshalb bestehen sie plötzlich auf eine Auszahlung des Geldes, es wird ihnen…soweit ich das verstanden habe, beim Tod von Mr. Bennet sowieso zufallen."

Dieses Mal dauerte es etwas länger, bis Mr. Collins sich zu einer Antwort durchrang: „Longbourn und das Erbe sind mir keinesfalls sicher, es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, wenn auch eine sehr kleine, dass Mr. Bennet noch mit einem männlichen Erben beehrt werden könnte. Falls seine Frau sterben sollte und er wieder heiratet…solche Dinge hat es schon gegeben", verteidigte er sich, veranlasst durch Darcy's ungläubigen Blick, „ und ihre Ladyschaft war ebenfalls der Meinung, man sollte sich gegen alle Eventualitäten vorbereiten."

Nach diesen Worten war es Darcy, der fassungslos auf seinem Stuhl sass und für einen Moment keine Worte fand. Lady Catherine; sollte es schlussendlich der Rat seiner Verwandten gewesen sein, der Elizabeth in dieses Unglück gestürzt hatte.

Collins schien sein Schweigen eher als Zustimmung zu verstehen und fuhr deshalb fort: „Sie riet mir, mich an die Familie Bennet zu binden und da waren diese Schulden eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit. Ich bestand auf einer Auszahlung, im Wissen, dass Mr. Bennet nie in der Lage war mir diese Summe zurückzuzahlen. Ich wollte nur auf das Geld verzichten, wenn ich im Gegenzug eine der Miss Bennet heiraten konnte. Ich reiste mit der Absicht nach Longbourn mir unter seinen Töchter, die älteste, Miss Jane Bennet auszuwählen, doch zu der Zeit erschien es so, als würde sie sich bald anderweitig verloben…wobei diese Verlobung schlussendlich nicht Zustande kam. Ich entschied mich deshalb für Miss Elizabeth und erkannte bald, dass dies einen weiteren Vorteil mit sich brachte. Mr. Bennet schien Miss Elizabeth seinen anderen Töchtern vorzuziehen, eine Ehe mit ihr wird mir Longbourn sichern, immerhin will Mr. Bennet sie gewiss gut versorgt wissen."

Darcy stand auf und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Er konnte nicht mehr länger sitzen bleiben und sich das anhören. Geld allein und die Angst sein Erbe zu verlieren…das waren die Gründe dafür, dass Elizabeth leiden musste.

Er drehte sich zu Mr. Collins um und er musste sich sehr beherrschen um seiner Stimme einen einigermassen sachlichen Tonfall zu geben: „Sie heiraten Elizabeth also um sich ein Erbe zu sicher, dass ihnen sowieso praktisch schon gewiss ist. Dafür zwingen sie eine junge Frau gegen ihren Willen in eine Ehe? Wie können sie den Gedanken ertragen, tagtäglich mit einer Frau zusammen zu leben, die sie nicht liebt, die sich nichts aus ihnen macht, die unglücklich ist?"

Darcy wusste, dass er überreagierte. Tagtäglich wurden Ehen aus finanziellen oder familiären Gründen geschlossen, es war nichts aussergewöhnliches dass eine Hochzeit ohne Liebe stattfand und doch…hier ging es um Elizabeth, seine Elizabeth und es fiel ihm schwer vernünftig und ruhig zu bleiben.

Collins versuchte sich zu verteidigen: „Lady Catherine hielt es für eine ausgezeichnete Idee und…ich bin mir sicher Miss Elizabeth wird sich mit der Sache aussöhnen. Nach einigen Monaten hier, oder spätestens nach der Geburt des ersten Kindes wird sie sich in ihr Leben fügen und glücklich werden, wie dies bei arrangierten Ehen meistens der Fall ist." Er schien vollkommen überzeugt von seinen Worten und hätte wohl noch mehr Gründe angeführt, wenn ihn Darcy's Blick nicht augenblicklich hätte verstummen lassen.

Darcy konnte seine Wut nicht mehr länger verbergen. _Nach dem ersten Kind…_Der Gedanke, dass dieser Mann Elizabeth berührte machte es ihm unmöglich sachlich zu bleiben. Niemals konnte sie in diesem Haus, mit so einem Gatten glücklich werden, nicht mit ihrem Wesen, ihrem Intellekt.

„Ich möchte, dass sie diese Verlobung auflösen", stiess er zwischen zusammengekniffen Zähnen hervor, „das ist der Grund für meinen Besuch und ich werde nicht eher abreisen."

Collins stand auf und versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten. Darcy überragte ihn um ein gutes Stück und seine ganze Haltung machte klar, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte.

„Ich…Mr. Darcy, sie können so etwas nicht von mir verlangen", Collins klang bei weitem nicht so sicher, es hatte wohl noch nie jemand so mit ihm gesprochen. Sein Leben lang hatte er sich darum bemüht, bei Leuten die gesellschaftlich über ihm standen einen gute Eindruck zu erwecken, wie sollte er es da in so einer Situation wagen Mr. Darcy, dem Neffen von Lady Catherine de Bourgh, dem Besitzer von Pemberley zu widersprechen.

Doch schliesslich schien er sich zu einer Antwort durchzuringen: „Ich kann die Verlobung nicht auflösen und auf das Geld verzichten, das können sie nicht von mir erwarten und ganz abgesehen davon, wie sollte ich mein Verhalten erklären? Ich muss als Vorbild für meine Gemeinde vorangehen und eine Auflösung würde ein schlechtes Licht auf mich werfen." – „Was das Geld angeht, so werde ich ihnen die Summe auszahlen und noch etwas mehr um sie für das Ganze zu entschädigen." Darcy zögerte mit seinem Angebot keine Sekunde, ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er nicht darum herum kommen würde die Schulden zu begleichen.

„Lassen sie mich einen Vertrag aufsetzten und ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden, wie sie sich aus der Verlobung zurückziehen können ohne ihr Ansehen zu schädigen."

Darcy faltete das Papier zusammen und reichte es Mr. Collins, der es in seinen Brief legte und diesen dann versiegelte. „Ich erinnere sie noch einmal an unsere Abmachung, sie werden meinen Namen in keinem Zusammenhang und zu keiner Zeit erwähnen, auch nicht gegenüber Lady Catherine."

Collins nickte, während er den Brief an Elizabeth Bennet adressierte. „Wie sie wünschen Mr. Darcy", er steckte seine Feder zurück in die Halterung und stand auf. Darcy nahm den versiegelten Brief entgegen, er würde ihn selbst zur Poststelle bringen. „Leben sie wohl Mr. Collins", verabschiedete er sich und verliess dann das Pfarrhaus, mit der Absicht nie wieder dorthin zurück zu kehren. Stundelang hatte er sich in der letzten Woche dort aufgehalten, es war ihm immer schwerer gefallen Lügen zu erfinden, die seine Abwesenheit auf Rosings erklärten. Doch das alles hatte er in Kauf genommen, dafür dass er nun endlich diesen Brief in der Hand hielt.


	13. Briefe

**Briefe**

In eine Decke gewickelt stand Lizzy vor dem Eingang zu ihrem Haus und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang. Es war ein kalter Novembermorgen und eine feine Reifschicht bedeckte die Wiesen rund um Longbourn. Wohl zum ersten Mal in diesem Herbst war die Temperatur während der Nacht unter Null Grad gefallen.

Lizzy nahm die Kälte kaum war, zu sehr war sie in eigenen Gedanken versunken. Ein heller Schimmer wurde am Horizont sichtbar und langsam stieg die Sonne hinter den Hügeln auf. Sie tauchte alles in ein warmes, rotes Licht und vertrieb den Nebel über den Feldern.

Lizzy schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Sie war nicht ohne Grund an diesem Morgen so früh aufgestanden.

Noch an diesem Tag erwartete sie die Ankunft ihres Verlobten, Mr. Collins und sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Mit dieser aufgehenden Sonne, wollte sie nach vorne sehen und die letzten Wochen hinter sich lassen. So düster eine Aussicht auf ein Leben mit Mr. Collins auch war, es gab keinen Weg ihm zu entfliehen. Zu lange hatte sie sich dem Selbstmitleid hingegeben, hatte auf ein Wunder gehofft…das musste jetzt endgültig vorbei sein.

Von diesem Tag an sollte kein Wort der Klage mehr über ihre Lippen kommen, sie wollte sich alle Mühe geben zuversichtlich in die Zukunft zu sehen. Nicht nur für sich selbst, vor allem auch für Jane und ihren Vater. Sie war es ihnen schuldig, dass sie sich bemühte einigermassen glücklich zu werden…oder wenigstens glücklich zu wirken. Denn sie wusste, dass ihr Leid auch die beiden zutiefst betrüben würde.

Vor allem aber nahm sie sich vor nicht mehr an Mr. Darcy zu denken. Vor zwei Wochen war er aus Hertfordshire abgereist und tagelang hatte er ihre Gedanken beherrscht.

Sie hatte ihm keine Antwort geben können auf seine Frage, so sehr sie es auch versucht hatte. War er wirklich nach Kent gereist, hatte er mit Mr. Collins gesprochen?

Anfangs hatte sie es sich beinahe noch erlaubt zu hoffen, doch auch diese Zeit war nun vorbei. Er war unmöglich nach Hunsford gereist, und selbst wenn, was hätte er schon ausrichten können.

Sie öffnete die Augen und versuchte diesen Moment in Erinnerung zu behalten, diese innere Ruhe die sie so früh am Morgen befiel. Im Haus waren die Diener schon wach und erfüllten das Haus mit Geschäftigkeit, Nicht so im Freien. Niemand war da, der diese Ruhe hätte zerstören konnte. Sie wollte aus dieser Erinnerung Kraft schöpfen, falls sie in ihren Vorsätzen ins Wanken geriet, falls die Verzweiflung und Trauer erneut über sie hereinzubrechen drohte.

So lange sie zurückdenken konnte, war sie überzeugt davon gewesen, dass sie wenn, dann nur aus wahrer Liebe heiraten würde.

Sie blickte auf die kleine Vogelfeder in ihrer Hand. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie jene gefunden hatte so genau zurück, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Es war nach der Hochzeit einer Nachbarin gewesen und sie und Jane hatten sich anschliessend unter die Bäume zurückgezogen. Sie war damals noch keine Zwölf Jahre alt gewesen, als sie sich mit Jane über die Hochzeit unterhalten hatte. „Ich werde niemals jemanden heiraten, den ich nicht wirklich liebe", hatte sie zu ihrer Schwester gesagt und dann nach der Feder gegriffen, die vor ihr zwischen den Gräsern lag. „Ich will in meiner Entscheidung frei sein wie ein Vogel, der fliegen kann wohin er will."

Noch jetzt hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme und Jane's Lachen. Sie hatte die Feder aufgehoben um sich selbst an ihre Worte zu erinnern.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die weisse Feder und öffnete dann ihre Hand. Der Wind blies die Feder davon und Lizzy drehte sich um. Es war Zeit geworden, die Wünsche ihrer Kindheit hinter sich zu lassen und sich auf das zu konzentrieren was ihr blieb.

Lizzy wurde schon kurz darauf beim Frühstück auf eine harte Probe gestellt. „Habe ich da nicht eine Kutsche gehört?", fragte ihre Mutter. Sie schien es kaum mehr erwarten zu können bis ihr zukünftiger Schwiegersohn zurückkehrte.

Lizzy schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf und überliess es jemand anderem zu antworten. „Es ist neun Uhr morgens, Mama", sagte Jane schliesslich, „Mr. Collins reist von Hunsford hierher, er wird frühestens im Laufe des Nachmittages eintreffen.

Lizzy drehte sich um als eine Dienerin neben sie trat, sie hatte sie gar nicht reinkommen hören: „Ein Brief für Miss Elizabeth", kündigte diese an und reichte ihn ihr.

Sie spürte die Blicke aller auf sich, als sie ihn umdrehte und die Adressierung las. Obwohl sie die Briefe von ihm nie mit Freude betrachtet hatte, erkannte sie seine Schrift umgehend. „Er ist von Mr. Collins", sagte sie und konnte ein leichtes Erstaunen nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

Sie stand auf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, bevor sie den Raum verliess. Warum schrieb Mr. Collins ihr, wenn er doch noch am selben Tag in Longbourn eintreffen sollte? War etwas dazwischen gekommen, würde sich seine Ankunft verzögern?

Sie lief die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch und schloss die Türe hinter sich, bevor sie das Siegel brach und den Brief auffaltete.

Ein weiterer, zusammengefalteter Bogen Papier fiel heraus und ihr direkt vor die Füsse. Lizzy hob ihn auf, drehte ihn um und liess ihn beinahe gleich wieder fallen. Ihr stockte für einen Moment der Atem; es standen nur zwei Worte auf der äusseren Seite des Bogens. _Miss Elizabeth. _Sie hätte diese Schrift unter Tausenden wiedererkannt, so oft hatte sie Mr. Darcy's ersten Brief an sie inzwischen gelesen. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren ganzen Körper, als sie erkannte was diese zwei Briefe bedeuteten, bedeuten mussten. Sie ging die paar Schritte zu ihrem Bett um sich hinzusetzten, aus Angst, dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr länger tragen würden.

Konnte es wirklich sein, an dem Tag an welchem sie entschieden hatte alle Hoffnung aufzugeben?

Ihr Herz schlug in ihrer Brust, als wollte es zerspringen, als sie sich dem Brief von Mr. Collins zuwandte.

Schon nach zwei Zeilen senkte sie den Brief. Das konnte unmöglich der Wahrheit entsprechen, musste ein Traum sein. Erneut überflog sie die Zeilen, doch er Inhalt blieb derselbe. Tränen füllten ihre Augen und nahmen ihr die Sicht. Mr. Collins löste die Verlobung auf, entband sie von ihren Verpflichtungen…sie war frei.

Sie hätte in diesem Moment niemanden beschreiben können was sie fühlte. Es war als hätte man ihr das Leben zurückgeschenkt, das sie schon verloren geglaubt hatte.

Freude und Erleichterung durchfluteten sie und machten es ihr unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte, bis sie sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie weiterlesen konnte. Vage Begründungen, fadenscheinige Erklärungen…sie nahm kaum wahr was sie las. Sie wusste, dass sie aus diesen Zeilen keine Antwort erhalten würde. Mit immer noch zitternden Händen legte sie den ersten Brief zur Seite und widmete sich dem zweiten. Sie faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen.

_Miss Elizabeth Rosings, 3. November_

_Eigentlich lag es in meiner Absicht, diesen Brief mit einer Entschuldigung zu beginnen. Eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich mich entgegen ihres Wunsches nach Kent begeben und mit Mr. Collins gesprochen habe. Doch ich kann mich nicht für etwas entschuldigen, dass ich nicht bereue._

_Sie haben den Brief von Mr. Collins sicherlich gelesen und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er viele Fragen aufwirft, aber keine zufriedenstellenden Antworten liefert. Ich hoffe ihnen mit diesen Zeilen mehr Klarheit verschaffen zu können. Ich überlasse es ihnen zu entscheiden, wie viel hiervon sie ihrem Vater oder auch ihren Schwestern mitteilen wollen. Von mir wird niemals jemand auch nur ein Wort erfahren. _

_Ich muss an dieser Stelle ge__stehen, dass ich es bevorzugt hätte auch ihnen nichts zu erzählen. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie Fragen stellen und unweigerlich auf mich kommen würden, brachte mich dazu diesen Brief zu verfassen. _

_Ich erfuhr von Mr. Collins, was ich durch die Worte ihres Vaters bereits vermutet hatte, das was sie sich weigerten mir zu erzählen. Es schmerzt mich ihren Cousin in so ein schlechtes Licht stellen zu müssen, doch ich kann darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen, wenn ich alles wahrheitsgemäss darlegen will. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern muss ich ihnen nun nämlich mitteilen, dass Mr. Collins von Anfang an eine Hochzeit anstrebte. Er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass Mr. Bennet seiner Forderung nach einer sofortigen Rückzahlung nie würde nachkommen können. All das diente nur dem einen Zweck, Longbourn durch eine Heirat sicher an ihn zu binden._

_Zu meine Schande muss ich gestehen, dass es meine Tante, Lady Catherine de Bourgh war, die Mr. Collins zu diesem Schritt riet._

_Ich kam mit Mr. Collins schliesslich zu einer Übereinkunft und er erklärte sich bereit, die Verlobung aufzulösen. Im Gegenzug errichtete ich die ausstehenden Schulden und werde ihm gleiche Summe nochmals entrichten, sollte er Longbourn, aus was für Gründen auch immer, nicht erben. _

_Es lag mir dabei sehr am Herzen ihren Ruf dabei unbeschadet zu sehen, doch leider muss ich hier gestehen, dass mir dies bei weiten nicht so gut gelang, wie ich das ursprünglich erhofft hatte. Mr. Collins versicherte mir als Gründe für die Verlobung anzugeben, dass ihnen beiden klar geworden wäre, dass sie nicht zueinander passten, dass ein Leben unter einem Dach nur schwer möglich wäre. _

_Es ist unverzeihlich leichtsinnig von mir in dieser Angelegenheit auf ihren Cousin zu vertrauen, doch ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. _

_Verzeihen__ sie mir Miss Elizabeth, falls doch Gerüchte aufkommen. Menschen neigen dazu Geschichten zu erfinden und ich fürcht, Mr. Collins wird sie, wenn er sie auch nicht unterstützt, wohl kaum davon abhalten Lügen in die Welt zu setzten. _

_Ich kann nur hoffen, dass diese nicht bis nach Hertfordshire reichen werden und ihnen dadurch keine Schaden zufügen. _

_Sollten sie sich trotzdem einmal in der Situation befinden, verurteilt zu werden von Menschen die ihnen am Herzen liegen und es ihnen wichtig ist alles richtig zu stellen, so bin ich jederzeit bereit für ihren Ruf einzustehen und zu bezeugen, wie es wirklich zu der Auflösung kam. Das ist leider alles, was ich ihnen in dieser Beziehung anbieten kann und es bleibt mir nur sie noch einmal um Vergebung zu bitte, dafür dass es mir nicht gelang ihnen dies zu ersparen. _

_Zum Schluss möchte ich ihnen versichern, dass sie sich mir gegenüber keineswegs in irgendeiner Weise verpflichtet fühlen müssen. Ich handelte aus eigener Entscheidung und sie sind mir nichts schuldig, weder finanziell noch in anderer Weise. Sehen sie dies als Endschuldigung für das Leid, das ich ihrer Schwester damals zufügte und für die beleidigenden Worte, die ich in Kent an sie richtete. _

_Es bleibt mir nur ihnen alles Gute zu Wünschen.__ Leben sie wohl. _

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth wusste nicht wie lange sie einfach nur da sass, nachdem sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. Er hatte es wirklich getan, er war nicht nur nach Hunsford gereist um mit Mr. Collins zu sprechen, er hatte die Schulden ihrer Familie beglichen. Warum hatte er das getan? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er sie noch immer liebte? Ihr fiel kein anderer Grund ein, der sein Verhalten erklärte. Doch sein Brief…die letzten Zeilen, wenn er wirklich noch etwas für sie empfand, warum beteuerte er so sehr, dass sie ihm nichts schuldig war.

Ein wenig erschrocken wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Gedanken nur noch um den Verfasser des zweiten Briefs kreisten.

Sie war von der Verlobung befreit und anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, anstatt es allen mitzuteilen, dachte sie nur an Mr. Darcy.

Sie war schon viel zu lange in ihrem Zimmer und sicherlich warteten alle darauf, dass sie endlich wieder in den Esssaal zurückehren würde. Sie faltete den Brief von Mr. Darcy zusammen und legte ihn dann unter ihr Kopfkissen. Sie würde ihrem Vater und Jane erzählen, was darin stand, doch sie wollte nicht, dass den Brief irgendjemand ausser ihr selbst las, auch wenn ihr nicht klar war weshalb.

Sie strich ihr Kleid mit den Händen glatt und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um einen gefassten Eindruck zu erwecken. Das Zittern ihrer Hände, die geröteten Wagen, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass deutlich sichtbar war, wie sehr sie durch diese Briefe aufgewühlt worden war.

Trotzdem versuchte sie sich so gut es ging zu beruhigen und verliess dann ihr Zimmer.

Sie öffnete die Türe in das Esszimmer und trat ein. Die Gespräche verstummten augenblicklich und alle drehten sich zu ihr um. Lizzy wusste nicht wohin sie blickte sollte, also sah sie zu Jane.

„Was hat Mr. Collins geschrieben? Verspätet sich seine Ankunft", fragte ihre Mutter sofort und sie schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf: „Mr. Collins wird so bald nicht nach Longbourn kommen", sie war erstaunt wir ruhig ihre Stimme klang, „er hat die Verlobung aufgelöst."

Lizzy wusste nicht wie ihr geschah und plötzlich lag sie in Jane's Armen.

„Aufgelöst…aber…", ihre Mutter riss ihr aufgebracht den Brief aus der Hand, während sie sich einfach nur von Jane umarmen liess.

Mr. Bennet stand ebenfalls auf und trat hinter seine Frau um über ihre Schulter den Brief zu lesen, er blickte danach fragend zu Elizabeth.

„Oh Mr. Bennet, was sollen wir denn jetzt nur tun", Mrs. Bennet schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und setzte sich hin. „Was werden die Leute nur sagen." Sie blickte erneut auf den Brief: „_Unsere Charaktere erscheinen mir nach längerem Nachdenken nicht für ein Zusammenleben geeignet, liebste Cousine_…Was soll das heissen? Lizzy, was hast du getan?", fuhr ihre Mutter sie plötzlich an: „Was hast du ihm geschrieben, dass er sich auf einmal von dir abwendet."

In der ganzen Aufregung schien Mrs. Bennet vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass viel verwunderlicher war, dass Mr. Collins die Hochzeit auflöste ohne auch nur mit einem Wort auf die Schulden einzugehen.

„Elizabeth?" Lizzy hatte sich bei den Worten ihrer Mutter nicht gerührt, doch als ihr Vater sie nun ansprach, löste sie sich aus Jane's Umarmung und sah ihn an. Er hatte Fragen, doch sie konnte sie ihm nicht vor ihren jüngeren Schwestern beantworten.

Mr. Bennet schien derselbe Gedanke gekommen zu sein, er wandte sich an seine anderen Töchter: „Geht bitte einen Moment nach oben, eure Mutter und ich möchten uns einen Moment mit eurer Schwester unterhalten." Wenn auch nicht ohne eine Beschwerde, jedenfalls von Seiten von Lydia verliessen die drei jüngsten Bennettöchter das Esszimmer, Jane blieb neben Elizabeth stehen und ihr Vater schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

Er schloss die Türe hinter Mary und drehte sich dann wieder zu Elizabeth um.

„Es war Mr. Darcy", sagte Lizzy nachdem die Schritte draussen verklungen waren. Sie ging nicht auf den überraschten Ausruf ihrer Mutter ein, sondern blickte nur zu ihrem Vater. Mr. Bennet schloss für einen Moment die Augen und griff sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, er schien diese Antwort befürchtet zu haben. „Er hat mir geschrieben", fuhr Lizzy fort und ohne dass irgendjemand sie unterbrach, erzählte sie in wenigen Worten was Mr. Darcy ihr in seinem Brief mitgeteilt hatte. Irgendwann während sie sprach musste Jane ihre Hand genommen haben, denn als sie schliesslich endete und auf eine Reaktion wartete, spürte sie ihre Hand in der ihrer Schwester.

Lizzy blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Eltern. Ihrer Mutter schien es schlicht die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, etwas was zuvor wohl kaum einmal geschehen war. Mr. Bennet dagegen setzte sich hin und blickte zu ihr. „Wir können es ihm niemals zurückzahlen, dessen muss er sich bewusst gewesen sein…", er brach ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Lizzy", er sah sie an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick, „Bist du glücklich?"

Sie hatte nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet und deshalb zögerte sie einen Moment mit ihrer Antwort. War sie wirklich glücklich? „Natürlich", beeilte sie sich dann zu sagen.

Sie war glücklich….glücklicher jedenfalls als zuvor, doch sie konnte vor sich selbst nicht verbergen, dass ihr Glück längst nicht mehr nur davon abhing, ob ihre Verlobung aufgelöst wurde oder nicht…sondern noch von etwas, genauer gesagt jemand anderem.

Mr. Bennet stand wieder auf, er wirkte müde und erschöpft: „Dann sollten wir es hinnehmen wie es ist und uns daran erfreuen." Ohne auf die das Rufen seiner Frau, oder die erstaunten Blicke seiner Töchter zu achten, verliess er den Raum und zog die Türe hinter sich zu.


	14. Gespräche unter Geschwistern

**Gespräche unter Geschwistern**

Darcy stand in seinem Arbeitszimmer und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Winter stand in Pemberley kurz bevor. Nur noch einzelne Blätter zierten die grossen Bäume und warteten darauf vom nächsten Windstoss davon geweht zu werden.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten sich die Briefe, doch es fiel ihm an diesem Morgen schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Er war am Vortag erst angekommen. Nachdem er den Brief in Hunsford aufgegeben hatte, hielt ihn dort nichts mehr länger. Bereits am nächsten Tag war er nach London und von dort aus auf dem kürzesten Weg nach Pemberley gereist.

Er fragte sich, ob Elizabeth den Brief inzwischen wohl erhalten hatte?

Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen diesen Brief zu verfassen. So sehr er sich auch darum bemüht hatte diesen Eindruck zu vermeiden, es wirkte in seinen Augen so, als wolle er sie damit an das erinnern was er für sie getan hatte. Es war das letzte was er wollte, dass sie sich ihm nun verpflichtet fühlte.

Das war wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass er ihr nicht alles geschrieben hatte. Sie würde niemals erfahren wie viel er Mr. Collins wirklich bezahlt und wie viel mehr noch er ihm versprochen hatte sollte dieser Longbourn nicht erben. Es war schwieriger gewesen als erwartet Mr. Collins dazu zu bringen die Verlobung aufzulösen. Die Angst dadurch an Ansehen zu verlieren in den Augen seiner Gemeinde, vor allem aber in den Augen Lady Catherine de Bourgh's war gross gewesen. Erst eine beträchtlich höhere Geldsumme, als die um welche es sich bei den Schulden der Bennet's gehandelt hatte, brachte ihn dazu seine Skrupel zu vergessen.

Darcy kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich hin. Er hatte die Versicherung von Mr. Collins, dass Elizabeth's Ruf nicht unter der Auflösung leiden würde, doch er war kein Dummkopf. Er konnte von dem Mann schlecht erwarten, dass er sich selbst in ein schlechteres Licht rückte als seine ehemalige Verlobte.

Er war abgereist bevor Mr. Collins Lady Catherine von der Auflösung der Verlobung berichtet hatte, daher wusste er nicht, oder noch nicht wie sie die Angelegenheit sah. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er es im nächsten Brief von ihr erfahren würde und er bezweifelte stark, dass sie die Schuld bei Mr. Collins suchen würde.

Er spielte sogar einen kurzen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, ihren nächsten Brief gar nicht zu lesen, er würde mit grösster Wahrscheinlichkeit nur eine Verleumdung Elizabeth's enthalten und ihre Meinung würde kurze Zeit später ganz Hunsford teilen.

Darcy gehörte allerdings nicht zu den Menschen, welche die Augen vor der Realität verschlossen. Er konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass die Gerüchte sich in Grenzen halten würden. Die Leute redeten schnell, vergassen glücklicherweise aber genauso schnell wieder.

Er bereute deshalb nicht was er getan hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Elizabeth das Gerede der Leute gerne in Kauf nahm, wenn sie dafür der Verlobung entkommen war. Auch wenn sie sich zuerst die grösste Mühe gegeben hatte es vor ihm zu verbergen, er hatte gesehen wie sehr sie litt; alles war besser als das.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Ja?". Georgiana trat ein: „Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht?", fragte sie und blieb zögernd auf der Türschwelle stehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte: „Nein, komm nur rein", er blickte seufzend auf die Briefe vor sich, „Ich scheine heute ohnehin nicht weiter zu kommen."

Sie kam zu ihm an den Schreibtisch und während er sie betrachtete, fragte er sich wo ihre Kindheit gelblieben war. Georgiana war mit ihren 16 Jahren zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen und sie glich ihrer Mutter mit jedem Tag mehr. Er würde sich wohl bald Gedanken darüber machen müssen, sie in die Gesellschaft einzuführen.

„William, werden wir dieses Weihnachten auch in die Stadt fahren, selbst wenn Charles nicht da ist?", fragte sie ihn. Er stand auf: „Natürlich. Wir reisen wie geplant in der zweiten Dezemberwoche in die Stadt", er lächelte, „Daran ändert auch die Tatsache nichts, dass Charles Weihnachten lieber auf Netherfield in der Nähe seiner Verlobten verbringen will" Seit dem Tod seines Vaters vor über fünf Jahren, hatte sie Weihnachten nie mehr in Pemberley gefeiert und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern, solange sie zu zweit blieben.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf Miss Bennet kennen zu lernen, nachdem was du mir erzählst scheint sie vorzüglich zu Bingley zu passen."

„Ja, mein Freund hat richtig Glück gehabt, aber du wirst dich wohl noch bis zur Hochzeit der beiden gedulden müssen, bevor du ihr begegnest." Er hätte seiner Schwester gern eine andere Bennet vorgestellt und der Gedanke, dass er Elizabeth wohl ebenfalls erst an der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester und seines Freundes wiedersehen würde, schmerzte ihn. „Meine Arbeit kann einen Moment lang warten, möchtest du mir nicht ein paar Stücke auf dem Klavier vorspielen? Ich hab dich so lange nicht mehr spielen gehört", fragte er Georgiana um sich abzulenken und sie gewährte ihm seine Bitte zu gerne.

* * *

„Lizzy, hast du mir eigentlich zugehört?", Jane's Stimme riss Elizabeth aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja, natürlich", log sie und schenkte ihrer Schwester ein Lächeln. Weisse Flocken tanzten vor dem Fenster und auch wenn Lizzy sich über den ersten Schneefall in diesem Jahr freute, so bedauerte sie, dass er sie dazu zwang im Haus zu bleiben.

„Hat Mr. Bingley für heute Abend nicht seinen Besuch angekündigt?", fragte Lizzy um ihre Schwester davon abzulenken, dass sie nicht im Geringsten wusste, wovon Jane eben gesprochen hatte.

„Ja, aber das weißt du ja bereits. Lizzy…", Jane machte eine Pause und Elizabeth erkannte an ihrem Blick, dass die nächsten Worte ihre nicht gefallen würden, „geht es dir gut? Du wirkst in letzter Zeit oft abwesend." – „Natürlich geht es mir gut, Jane. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie lächelte ihre ältere Schwester an um ihre Worte zu untermalen an und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Buch, oder versucht es wenigstens.

„Lizzy, wen willst du mit diesen Worten täuschen? Ich sehe doch, das irgendetwas dich beschäftigt."

Elizabeth liess das Buch wieder sinken und blickte seufzend auf, zögerte aber mit einer Antwort. Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit sie die beiden Briefe erhalten hatte. In der ersten Zeit war sie einfach nur erleichtert darüber gewesen, dass sie nicht Mrs. Collins werden würde. Schon damals hatte sie eine tiefe Dankbarkeit für Mr. Darcy empfunden, der dafür verantwortlich war.

Sie hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, dass die Verlobung aufgelöst wurde, doch der Gedanke an Mr. Darcy hatte sie nicht losgelassen. Sie hatte seinen Brief schon unzählige Male gelesen und er lag noch immer direkt neben ihrem Bett, wenn auch in einem Buch versteckt.

Sein Verfasser war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel. Sie konnte nicht verstehen weshalb er all das auf sich genommen und das Geld bezahlt hatte. Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was für Gründe er wohl gehabt hatte und ihr war nur ein einziger eingefallen, der Sinn machte. Er musste immer noch etwas für sie empfinden.

Konnte er sie wirklich noch lieben, nachdem sie in mit so harten Worten zurückgewiesen hatte? Und vor allem, wollte sie, dass seine Gefühle sich nicht geändert hatten? Die ersten Tage hatte sie sich einzureden versucht, dass es nur Dankbarkeit war, die sie ihm gegenüber empfand. Nur konnte diese nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass sie ständig an ihn dachte, dass sie sich wünschte ihn wiederzusehen. Sie hatte gehofft er würde nach Netherfield zurückkehren, doch über Jane hatte sie von Bingley erfahren, dass er längst wieder in Pemberley war und auch nicht beabsichtige vor der Hochzeit seines Freundes nach Hertfordshire zurück zu kehren.

Wenn es wirklich Liebe war die ihn dazu getrieben hatte ihr zu helfen, warum blieb er dann Netherfield und damit auch ihr fern?

Sie wusste nicht was sie denken und fühlen sollte, er verwirrte sie, jetzt noch mehr als vorher. Sie konnte nur mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr verabscheute, schon lange nicht mehr.

„Geht es um Mr. Darcy", fragte Jane, nachdem Lizzy auch nach einigen Minuten noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte. „Ich weiss es nicht, vielleicht", entgegnete sie leise und stand auf um ans Fenster zu treten. „Alles was er für mich getan hat…ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen, mich bei ihm bedanken." Sie drehte sich zu Jane um und blickte sie schweigend an. Sie fürchtete, dass dies nicht alles, war doch sie konnte Jane nicht mehr erzählen. Sie konnte ihr nicht erzählen, dass sie seine Umarmung im Regen nicht vergessen konnte, das Gefühl das sein Blick in ihr auslöste…dass sie fürchtete mehr für ihn zu empfinden, als sie durfte, als sie sollte.

Die Türe ging auf und Kitty und Lydia traten. Beide hatten von der Kälte rote Wangen, sie waren vom Schneefall überrascht worden, als sie Mrs. Phillips in Meryton besucht hatten.

Lizzy war erleichtert über ihr Erscheinen, es ersparte ihr vorerst weitere Fragen von Jane und sie wandte sich ihren Schwestern deshalb freundlicher zu, als sie es sonst vielleicht getan hätte. Sie hatte keine schlechte Beziehung zu ihren jüngeren Geschwistern, doch es kam nie an das heran was zwischen ihr und Jane bestand.

„Ich dachte ihr würdet gleich bei unserer Tante bleiben, was hat euch dazu gebracht euch durch den Schnee zurück zu kämpfen?" fragte sie die beiden mit einem Lächeln.

Lydia setzte sich und rieb ihre Handflächen gegeneinander um wieder warm zu bekommen: „Als wir losgelaufen sind hat es noch nicht geschneit", erklärte sie und lehnte sich zurück. „Wie geht es unserer Tante?", erkundigte Jane sich, „Sie hatte doch eine leichte Erkältung." –„Ihr geht es gut"; Kitty setzte sich zu Jane, „aber wir haben Sachen von ihr erfahren, die weit weniger angenehm sind."

Elizabeth hatte schon eine dunkle Ahnung, wovon Kitty sprach und Lydia bestätigte ihre Vermutung durch ihre nächsten Worte: „Die Leute reden über dich Lizzy."

Jane seufzte: „Das wissen wir doch Lydia, das ist nichts neues. Ich wünschte ihr würdet endlich aufhören diesen Leuten Gehör zu schenken."

Lizzy überliess es Jane sie zu verteidigen, sie konnte diese Gespräche langsam nicht mehr hören. Von jedem Besuch aus der Stadt brachten ihre jüngeren Schwestern oder ihre Mutter neue Geschichten mit, welche die Leute sich erzählten.

„Ich kann dich ja verstehen Jane, du bist verlobt, dir kann das egal sein. Aber ich finde es alles andere als angenehm, wenn wir nicht mehr zu Bällen eingeladen werde, wegen Elizabeth."

Lizzy stand auf, dieses Mal ging Lydia zu weit: „Was erwartest du von mir?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme war dabei lauter, als sie es beabsichtig hatte, „soll ich Mr. Collins auf Knien flehend darum bitten mich doch zu heiraten? Ich habe nichts Falsches getan ihr kennt die Wahrheit. Was willst du also von mir Lydia?"

Ihr war in diesem Moment egal, dass ihre Schwestern nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannten. Es reichte, dass sie wusste, dass das Gerede der Leute nicht den Tatsachen entsprach. Lydias Worte verletzten sie, wenn auch anders als diese beabsichtigt hatte.

Ihr Ruf hatte gelitten, sie wusste das und wenn es nur um die Leute in Meryton gegangen wäre, so hätte sie wohl kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Doch sie musste annehmen, dass es in Hunsford nicht besser sein würde und damit wusste es auch Lady Catherine, Mr. Darcy's Tante.

War das der Grund dafür, dass er nicht zurückehrte? Selbst wenn er sie immer noch liebte, sie stand nun gesellschaftlich viel tiefer unter ihm als bei seinem Antrag und schon damals war ihre Familie ein Problem gewesen. Seine Tante kannte die Gerüchte, das Gerede der Leute. Niemals wäre es möglich, dass er es in Betracht zog sie noch immer zu heiraten.

Noch nie war ihr diese Tatsache so klar gewesen, wie in diesem Moment und der Schmerz den sie darüber empfand war viel grösser als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie verliess den Salon und begab sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte alleine sein um einen Moment lang nachdenken zu können und das letzte was sie in diesem Moment brauchte, waren weitere Vorwürfe von Lydia.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und legte ihre zitternde Hand einen Moment über ihre Augen um sich zu beruhigen. Sie durfte deswegen doch nicht so aufgebracht sein. Sie hatte doch niemals gehofft, dass er ihr einen zweiten Antrag machen wurde, oder doch? Lizzy wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte.

Es war keine halbe Stunde her seit Jane sie nach ihm gefragt hatte und sie war beinahe überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ihm nur Dankbarkeit entgegenbrachte und nun?

Lizzy fragte sich, was sie geantwortet hätte, wenn er wirklich noch einmal um ihre Hand angehalten hätte.

Sie stand auf und verbot sich diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, aus Furcht vor ihrer Antwort. Solche Überlegungen waren sinnlos, eine Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Mr. Darcy stand ausser Frage. Sie fügte sich nur unnötig Schmerzen zu, wenn sie zuviel darüber nachdachte.

Dieser Vorsatz war leichter gefasst, als in die Tat umgesetzt. Lizzy verbrachte den restlichen Vormittag in ihrem Zimmer, stets darum bemüht sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen um keine Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben.

Ein leises Klopfen liess Lizzy erschrocken auffahren. Sie war so vertieft gewesen in ihr Buch, dass sie nicht gehört hatte wie jemand in ihr Zimmer getreten war. Kitty stand neben der offenen Türe und blickte sie entschuldigend an: „Mama schickt mich um dich daran zu erinnern, dass Mr. Bingley in Kürze hier eintreffen wird."

Elizabeth legte ihr Buch auf die Seite und lächelte: „Ich werde gleich runterkommen." Sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen drehte Kitty sich nach ihren Worten nicht um und verliess ihr Zimmer, sondern schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lizzy. Lydia hätte das nicht sagen dürfen", entschuldigte sie sich und setzte sich auf Elizabeths Bett. Lizzy hat mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Entschuldigung. „Danke, das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir", sagte sie und lächelte Catherine an.

„Sie war nur so wütend, weil Mrs. Smith uns nicht eingeladen hat und…"- „Du musst sie nicht verteidigen Kitty, die Situation ist für uns alle nicht leicht, ich verstehe das", unterbrach Lizzy sie. Vor allem ihre Mutter litt sehr unter dem Gerede der Leute und Lizzy wagte kaum sich vorzustellen, wie unerträglich Mrs. Bennet sein würde, wenn sie sich nicht durch Jane's Verlobung trösten könnte.

„Sie werden nicht ewig reden, bald schon wird etwas Neues ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und sie werden deine Verlobung vergessen", versuchte Kitty ihre Schwester aufzumuntern und Lizzy lächelte sie dankbar an. Catherine war nicht immer das törichte junge Mädchen, dass sie häufig zu sein schien und wenn sie ihre jüngere Schwester nur nicht so sehr als Vorbild ansehen würde; Lizzy war sich sicher, dass aus ihr dann eine vernünftige Frau werden konnte. „Ja, da hast du sicherlich recht", antwortete sie und stand dann auf, als sie das Klingeln einer Glocke hörte. „Das kann doch unmöglich schon Mr. Bingley sein", rief Kitty und sprang auf um die Türe zu öffnen. Die Stimmen die kurz darauf von unten zu ihnen heraufdrangen liessen keinen Zweifel zu. Es war tatsächlich Mr. Bingley, wenn auch mehr als eine halbe Stunde zu früh. Lizzy konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern, ihr zukünftiger Schwager schien sich nach Jane zu sehnen.

Sie nahm sich vor alle Gedanken an das Gerede der Leute, aber vor allem auch an Mr. Darcy in den hintersten Winkel ihres Kopfes zu verbannen und freute sich auf einen geselligen Abend. Es war ihr immer ein Vergnügen Jane und Mr. Bingley zusammen zu sehen, ihre Schwester so glücklich zu erleben, erfüllte sie stets mit Freude und entschädigte sie für Vieles.


	15. London

**London**

Lizzy blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die schneebedeckten Bäume, die an ihr vorbeizogen. Sie sass zwischen ihren kleinen Cousinen und Cousins in einer Kutsche, gegenüber waren ihre Tante und ihr Onkel. Der jüngste Gardiner, der kleine Henry schlief dicht an sie gekuschelt und stiess bei jeder Unebenheit auf der Strasse leicht gegen ihre Schulter.

„Lizzy?", sie drehte sich um, als Mrs. Gardiner sie ansprach und besorgt zu ihr blickte. Elizabeth wusste genau weshalb, es fiel ihr schwer zu verbergen, wie sie sich an diesem Tag fühlte.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, ich sollte bei Jane sein", sagte sie leise und wandte sich erneut dem Fenster zu. „Lizzy, es ist das Beste so. Es tut dir gut eine zeitlang von Longbourn wegzukommen und Jane…sie wird so von der Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit eingenommen sein und von Mr. Bingley…".

Lizzy nickte nur und schwieg dann. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass es noch einen weiteren Grund dafür gab, dass sie mit den Gardiners nach London zurückehrte. Ihre Mutter und sogar

ihr Vater hielt es für eine Gute Idee, wenn sie eine zeitlang nicht in Longbourn war und dadurch hoffentlich auch aus den Köpfen der Leute in Meryton verschwand. Es war bereits Anfang Januar und trotzdem hielten die Gerüchte über ihre aufgelöste Verlobung sich standhaft, es war anscheinend sehr wenig geschehen, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute hätte auf sich ziehen können. Das Regiment war längst aus Hertfordshire weggezogen und abgesehen von ihr, drehte sich das Gespräch im Moment hauptsächlich noch um die anstehende Hochzeit von Mr. Bingley und ihrer Schwester.

Diese Hochzeit war der Grund dafür, warum Lizzy ihre Verwandten so ungern nach London begleitete. Noch vier Wochen und dann würde Jane ihren Mr. Bingley heiraten und nach Netherfield ziehen. Noch vier Wochen bis sie ihre engste Vertraute nicht mehr im selben Haus haben würde.

Natürlich, Netherfield war nur drei Meilen entfernt und sogar zu Fuss zu erreichen und trotzdem…Lizzy war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass es einen grossen Unterschied zwischen einer Jane Bennet in ihrem Haus und einer Mrs. Bingley in Netherfield gab.

Jane war ebenfalls nicht glücklich darüber gewesen und hatte ihr das Versprechen abgerungen mindestens eine Woche vor der Hochzeit zurück zu kehren um ihr in diesen letzten Tagen beizustehen. Bei der Erinnerung an diese Worte lächelte Lizzy leicht. Dem Rest ihrer Familie war es wohl kaum aufgefallen, da Jane sich alle Mühe gab es zu verbergen, doch ihr selbst war es nicht entgangen. Ihre Schwester befand sich in einem Zustand freudiger Aufregung und je näher der Termin rücken würde, desto aufgeregter würde Jane sicherlich werden.

Doch so gerne sie diese Zeit jetzt auch mit Jane verbracht hätte, sie war dem Wunsch ihrer Eltern gefolgt. Wie jedes Jahr hatten die Gardiners die Festtage über Weihnachten und Neujahr in Longbourn verbracht und kehrten nun nach Hause zurück. Es war die Zeit der Winterbälle und Lizzy war froh darüber, dass die Gardiners nicht oft in höheren Kreisen verkehrten und es ihr dadurch ersparten an den Vergnügungen der Londoner Gesellschaft teilzunehmen zu müssen. Immerhin ein Trost.

Einer Einladung würden sie aber sicherlich nachkommen müssen. Bingley beabsichtige bald selbst für ein zwei Tage nach London zu reisen um noch einiges für die Hochzeit zu erledigen und hatte ihnen eine Einladung in Aussicht gestellt. Dieser würde Lizzy auch nur allzu gerne folgen, sie lernte den Verlobten ihrer älteren Schwester immer mehr zu schätzen; er würde Jane glücklich machen, daran hatte sie nicht die geringsten Zweifel.

Lizzy war erleichtert, als sie endlich in der Gracechurchstreet ankamen und sie die Kutsche verlassen konnte. Die Kinder waren gegen Ende der Reise wieder wach geworden und für vier lachende und spielende Kinder bot eine Kutsche einfach zu wenig platz.

Nach dem Abendessen zog Lizzy sich schon früh zurück. Ihr war an diesem Abend nach Ruhe und sie legte sich sehr früh schlafen.

Doch der erholsame Schlaf liess in dieser Nacht lange auf sich warten. Als alle anderen Bewohner des Hauses längst träumten, lag Elizabeth immer noch wach.

Es waren jene Stunden am Abend und in der Nacht, in denen diejenigen Gedanken an die Oberfläche stiegen, die sie tagsüber angestrengt zu verdrängen suchte.

Immer wenn sie Jane und Mr. Bingley zusammen sah, oder an die Hochzeit der beiden dachte, spürte sie, neben der Freude darüber, auch etwas wie Neid. Sie schämte sich dafür, doch wenn sie beobachtete wie Bingley ihrer Schwester etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, oder die beiden sich unauffällig berührten, konnte sie nicht anders als ihre Schwester zu beneiden. In diesen Momenten wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich einsam fühlte. Sie war ein Leben lang von Menschen umgeben gewesen, was auch daran lag, dass sie vier Schwestern hatte. Niemals zuvor hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihr etwas im Leben fehlte, dass da noch mehr war.

Die wachsende Vertrautheit zwischen Jane und Bingley, die mit jedem Tag stärker zu werden schien, belehrte sie eines Anderen und führte ihr vor Augen wie es sein konnte.

Es waren auch jene Stunden am Abend, in denen sie sich erlaubte an Mr. Darcy zu denken. Sie fragte sich oft, ob er der Mann gewesen wäre, diese Einsamkeit in ihr zu überwinden. Wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wäre….Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sie nicht mehr losliess. Sie fühlte sich ihm auf eine Art Nahe, wie noch nie zuvor jemandem und das obwohl sie ihn eigentlich kaum kannte. Hätte daraus diese Vertrautheit entstehen können, nach der sie sich innerlich sehnte?

Lizzy drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. Sie wusste es nicht und sie würde es auch nie erfahren. Oft war das letzte was sie sah, bevor sie schliesslich in die Welt des Schlafes hinüber glitt, sein Gesicht und das letzte was sie zu hören glaubte seine Stimme.

* * *

„Darcy, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr", sagte Bingley lächelnd, als er den Raum betrat. Sein Freund war erst am Vorabend nach London gekommen. „Ich dachte ich gebe dir einen Tag um dich einzugewöhnen", antworte er ebenfalls lächelnd und setzte sich dann hin. „Ich wundere mich, dass du überhaupt hier bist. Ich hätte gedacht, dass nichts dich von Hertfodshire wegbringen kann, nicht solange du nicht verheiratest bist." – „Lache nur", erwiderte sein Freund, „aber ich bin nur wegen der Hochzeit hier." Ein Strahlen machte sich auf Bingley's Gesicht breit: „Ich musste den Ring beim Juwelier abholen. Ich werde nur zwei Tage in der Stadt bleiben."

Darcy sah auf, als eine Dienerin ihnen etwas zu trinken brachte. „Nur noch gute zwei Wochen", fragte Darcy ihn mit einem Schmunzeln, „Schon aufgeregt?"

Bingley fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare: „Sie ist das wunderbarste Geschöpf, das mir je begegnet ist, Darcy. Der Gedanke, dass ich sie bald ständig um mich haben werde…ich kann es noch kaum glauben", er lächelte seinen Freund bei diesen Worten so aufrichtig an, dass Darcy mit Bedauern daran zurückdachte, wie er Bingley dieses Glück beinahe zerstört hätte.

„Wie geht es Miss Bennet", erkündigte er sich nach der Verlobten seines Freundes. „Ganz gut", antwortete Bingley und lehnte sich ins einem Stuhl zurück: „Es ist nur die Sache mit Miss Elizabeth, sicherlich hast du davon gehört, ihre Verlobung wurde aufgelöst und die Leute in Meryton zerreissen sich das jetzt Maul darüber. Das belastet Jane natürlich ebenfalls." Darcy nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Bingley seine Verlobte bereits beim Vornamen nannte, er dachte nur an Elizabeth. Seine Befürchtungen waren also wahr geworden. Er wusste von seiner Tante bereits, was die Leute in Hunsford über die Angelegenheit dachten, doch er hatte sich immer noch der Hoffnung hingegeben, dass die Gerüchte nicht bis nach Hertfordshire durchgedrungen waren.

„Miss Elizabeth ist nun bis zur Hochzeit in der Stadt und ich bin sicher, danach werden die Leute alles vergessen haben", fuhr Bingley fort, ihm schien nicht aufgefallen zu sein, wie nachdenklich Darcy geworden war.

„Sie ist hier, in London?", fragte er erstaunt, beinahe entsetzt, „seit wann?" Bingley blickte ihn verwirrt an, doch in diesem Moment war ihm das gleichgültig. „Seit gut einer Woche, sie ist bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel, weshalb?" Darcy gab ihm keine Antwort, zu sehr war er von dieser Neuigkeit gefangen.

Elizabeth war in London; schon seit einer Woche waren sie in derselben Stadt und er hatte es nicht gewusst.

Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Impuls aufzustehen und im Raum umherzulaufen. „Darcy?", Bingley's Stimme erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht alleine im Raum war. Er blickte seinen Freund an und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich dich schon eine zeitlang fragen möchte", begann Bingley und er wirkte verlegen, als wagte er es kaum dieses Thema anzusprechen, „Jane hat mich neulich gefragt, ob du dich vielleicht nach Miss Elizabeth erkundigt hast. Sie wollte mir nicht erzählen weshalb, aber…Darcy, war irgendetwas zwischen dir und Miss Elizabeth?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Darcy antwortete, er fürchte diese Frage bereits seit geraumer Zeit. Er konnte seinem Freund nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Es gab Dinge, an die er sich einfach nicht zurück erinnern wollte, wie den abgelehnten Antrag und Angelegenheiten die er von sich aus nicht weitererzählen durfte, er hatte ihr in seinem Brief versprochen Schweigen zu bewahren.

Er gehörte aber auch nicht zu den Menschen, die enge Freunde anlogen. Ehrlichkeit war ihm wichtig, in allen Bereichen des Lebens. „Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen Charles, nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht irgendwann einmal…wenn alles geklärt ist.."_ Und Elizabeth meine Frau, _führte er den Satz in Gedanken zu Ende. Was aber wenn dieser Tag nie eintreten würde? Er hatte keinen Hinweis darauf, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn sich in irgendeiner Weise verändert hatten. Deshalb wünschte er sich sie wiederzusehen um zu ergründen wie sie zu ihm stand. Er sah solch einem Treffen allerdings auch mit Furcht entgegen, einer Furcht davor, dass sich nichts geändert hatte, dass wenn sie ihm auch keine Abscheu, dann sicher nur Gleichgültigkeit entgegenbrachte. Oder was beinahe noch schlimmer wäre, sich ihm nur aus reiner Dankbarkeit verpflichtet fühlte.

Bingley schien seine Antwort zu respektieren, er stellte jedenfalls keine weiteren Fragen und Darcy nahm dies mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis. Stattdessen erkundigte Charles sich nach dem Befinden seiner Schwester und lenkte das Gespräch damit in eine ungefährliche Richtung.

Als es schliesslich Zeit für ihn wurde zu gehen und Bingley ihn zur Türe begleitete, wusste er kaum über was sie die letzte halbe Stunde gesprochen hatten. Seine Gedanken waren ständig abgeschweift, zu erfahren, dass Elizabeth in der Stadt war hatte ihn vollkommen unerwartet getroffen und sehr aufgewühlt.

„Ich erwarte dich also morgen Abend", sagte Bingley, „es ist schade, dass Georgiana dich nicht begleiten kann, aber wenn sie schon anderweitig verpflichtet ist, verstehe ich das natürlich." Darcy nickte und rang sich dann zu einer Antwort durch: „Sie wird es ebenfalls bedauern, vor allem da du tags darauf ja schon wieder abreist."

Darcy blieb für einen Moment vor dem Haus stehen, nachdem ein Diener hinter ihm die Türe geschlossen hatte. Sein Stadthaus war nur eine Strasse weiter und deshalb hatte er sich zu Fuss auf den Weg zu seinem Freund gemacht. Es war ein kalter Januarabend und trotzdem wünschte er sich beinahe, dass die Strecke länger wäre.

Ein Spaziergang in dieser kalten Luft half ihm seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Einen Tag später sass er in Bingley's Salon und bedauerte, dass er die Einladung angenommen hatte. Er hätte eigentlich damit rechnen müssen, dass sein Freund seine Schwestern einladen würde, da diese zurzeit ebenfalls in der Stadt waren. Die Hursts waren erst wenige Tage zuvor mit Caroline aus Bath zurückgekehrt, wo sie die Weihnachtstage verbracht hatten.

Er konnte sich angenehmere Dinge vorstellen, als einen Abend in Gesellschaft von Caroline Bingley zu verbringen. Vor allem da sie sich hauptsächlich an ihn wandte wenn sie sprach. Angetrieben durch die Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder bald heiratete und sie wohl kaum gerne im selben Haus wie Jane Bennet leben wollte, oder ständig bei den Hursts, schien sie sich noch stärker als gewöhnlich auf ihn zu konzentrieren.

Er bemühte sich ihr mit der gebührenden Aufmerksamkeit zuzuhören, auch wenn er sich wenige Minuten nach seiner Ankunft schon dabei ertappte, wie er sich wünschte der Abend wäre schon zu Ende.

„Fandest du es nicht auch ein bezauberndes Konzert am letzten Tag vor unserer Abreise Louisa?", wandte Caroline sich an ihre Schwester. Diese nickte eifrig: „Oh ja, ausserordentlich. Wie geht es Miss Georgiana, spielt sie immer noch so bezaubernd? Wir haben sie schon viel zu lange nicht gesehen. Ist sie zurzeit in der Stadt", richtete Louisa ihre Frage dann direkt an ihn und zwang ihn sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen. Er lächelte: „Für mich spielt sie jeden Tag besser, aber ich bin wohl auch kaum ein unparteiischer Beurteiler. Sie ist ebenfalls in London, doch leider heute Abend schon anderweitig eingeladen, sonst hätte sie sicherlich nicht auf die Gelegenheit verzichtet ihnen wieder zu begegnen", entschuldigte er seine Schwester und beineidete Georgiana im Stillen darum, dass sie den beiden Schwestern entkommen war, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er stellte sich im Geiste auf einen sehr langweiligen und doch ermüdenden Abend ein. Mr. Hurst würde so ungesprächig sein wie immer und Bingley's Schwestern stets darum bemüht Caroline in seinen Augen in ein gutes Licht zu rücken und sein Freund selbst…der schien in Gedanken meistens woanders zu sein, er vermutete stark in Hertfordshire.

„Charles, was blickst du die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster, erwartest du noch weitere Gäste?", fragte Caroline ihren Bruder. „Ja, in der Tat Caroline", antwortete Bingley und wich dem Blick seiner Schwester aus. „Ich habe die Verwandten meiner Verlobten eingeladen, die hier in der Stadt wohnen." Darcy entgingen die entrüsteten Blicke keineswegs, die sich Caroline und ihre ältere Schwester zuwarfen, doch er nahm sie doch kaum war. Er hatte keine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht, dass Bingley die Gardiners eingeladen haben könnte.

Er stand auf und trat nun selbst ans Fenster. Caroline sprach mit Bingley, doch ihre Worte drangen nicht bis zu ihm durch. Er konnte nur noch daran denken, wer jeden Moment das Haus betreten würde.

Er blickte auf die von einer leichten Schneedecke eingehüllte Strasse. Auch jetzt noch sanken einige wenige Flocken zum Boden und verbanden sich mit dem Weiss zu einer dichte Decke.

Eine einzelne Kuschte, gezogen von zwei dunklen Pferden näherte sich dem Haus und hielt direkt vor Bingley's Türe an. Ein Diener sprang eilig von Kutschbock und öffnete die Türe. Darcy hielt den Atem an, als er einer junger Frau aus der Kutsche half. Er erkannte sie umgehend und konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. Hinter ihr stiegen die Gardiners aus der Kutsche, doch er betrachtete nur sie.

Elizabeth hob ihren Blick und schien zu ihm hochzusehen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass er von der Strasse nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie hatte sicherlich nur das Haus betrachtet und ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen und selbst wenn sie jemanden am Fenster entdeckt hätte, sie hätte ihn sicherlich nicht erkannt.

Er drehte sich um und kehrte zu seinem Platz neben Caroline zurück. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er versuchte dies zu verbergen indem er sie zur Faust ballte. So lange hatte er von diesem Augenblick geträumt, hatte dieses Treffen herbeigesehnt und gleichermassen gefürchtet und nun war es also soweit. Es konnte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln bis sie sich wieder im selben Raum befinden, sich nach über zwei Monaten wieder gegenüberstehen würden.

Ein Diener trat ein und kündigte die Besucher an: „Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner und eine Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Darcy stand ganz langsam auf und drehte sich um.


	16. Schweigen

**Schweigen**

Lizzy drehte sich lachend zu ihrer Tante um, als die Kutsche anhielt. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Miss Bingley sich ebenfalls darüber freuen wird euch kennen zu lernen. Macht euch keine falschen Hoffnungen, sie gleicht ihrem Bruder in keiner Weise und ich würde es nicht bedauern, wenn Mr. Bingley seine Schwestern nicht eingeladen hat." Bingley war am Morgen persönlich bei ihnen vorbeigekommen um sie für den Abend einzuladen. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass seine Schwestern ebenfalls in der Stadt waren und Lizzy vermutete, dass er sie ebenfalls eingeladen hatte. Elizabeth war an diesem Abend aussergewöhnlich gut gelaunt. Auch wenn es nicht erwartet hatte, die Zeit in London war wirklich eine Wohltat gewesen. Fern von all den Stimmen in Meryton und auch fern von ihren jüngeren Schwestern und ihrer Mutter, umgeben von den Gardiners, die sie sehr schätzte, war sie aufgelebt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie hatte die Tage damit verbracht sich mit den Kindern zu beschäftigen oder Mrs. Gardiner bei ihren Besorgungen in der Stadt zu begleiten.

Nur abends, wenn sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer war wurde sie eingeholt von alldem, was sie tagsüber vollkommen verdrängen konnte. Auch in London verging kein Abend, an dem sie nicht an Mr. Darcy dachte und an alles was er getan hatte.

Die Briefe die sie von Jane erhalten hatte, überzeugten sie davon, dass es ihrer Schwester gut ging. Was auch nicht erstaunlich war, angesichts der Tatsache wie sehr ihr Verlobter sich um sie bemühte. Erst in ihren letzten Brief hatte Jane ihr geschildert, wie Bingley sich mehrmals dafür entschuldigt hatte, dass er, wenn es auch nur für drei Tage war, in die Stadt reisen musste. Es schien ihm unglaublich schwer gefallen zu sein, sie auch nur einen Tag alleine zu lassen.

Genau der Tatsache, dass er es schliesslich doch über sich gebracht hatte Hertfordshire zu verlassen, verdankte Elizabeth, dass sie an diesem Tag in seinem Haus eingeladen war.

Ein Diener öffnete die Türe und half ihr aus der Kutsche. Während sie auf ihre Verwandten wartete, blickte sie lächelnd in den Himmel. Es schneite immer noch, wenn auch nur noch vereinzelte Flocken den Weg aus den Wolken fanden. Sie betrachtete das Haus direkt vor ihr, jemand schien am Fenster zu stehen, war im nächsten Moment allerdings schon verschwunden. Es war ein schönes Haus, genau so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie freute sich schon darauf, einmal einige Tage dort zu verbringen, Jane würde sie sicherlich zu sich einladen.

Lizzy war erstaunt darüber, wie gut sie sich an diesem Abend fühlte. Nicht einmal die Aussicht, Caroline wieder zu begegnen konnte an ihrem Befinden etwas ändern. Sie fürchtete keine Sekunde, dass Miss Bingley etwas von den Gerüchten um ihre Person mitbekommen hatte. Von Mr. Bingley hatte sie es sicherlich nicht erfahren und sonst hatte sie keinen Kontakt zu Leuten aus Hertfordshire. Sie war also vor Kommentaren in dieser Hinsicht befreit, es war sogar gut möglich, dass Caroline nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass sie eine zeitlang verlobt gewesen war. Das hoffe Lizzy jedenfalls inständig.

Ein Diener brachte sie ins Haus führte sie direkt in den Salon.

Bingely kam sofort auf sie zu, wie immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Elizabeth, wie schön sie alle wiederzusehen", er wirkte aufrichtig erfreut über ihr Erscheinen und Lizzy vermutete stark, dass er damit wohl der einzige war. Bingley trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Lizzy erblickte die weiteren Gäste. Caroline kam auf sie zu, doch sie hörte nicht was diese ihr erzählte, genauso wenig wie die Worte von Mr. Hurst oder Louisa.

Sie blickte nur zu ihm. Mr. Darcy stand ein wenig hinter den anderen und erwiderte ihren Blick. Er schien nicht überrascht sie zu sehen, sicherlich hatte sein Freund ihm davon erzählt. Lizzy wandte sich erschrocken ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn regelrecht anstarrte. Sie versuchte sich auf die Leute neben ihr zu konzentrieren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie er auf sie zu kam und es blieb ihr nichts anders übrig als sich umzudrehen. „Miss Elizabeth", er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Mr. Darcy", sie war erstaunt, dass ihre Stimme ihr gehorchte und dabei sogar noch so ruhig wirkte. Das Pochen ihres eigenen Herzens klang ihr so laut in ihren Ohren, dass sie sich sicher war, er müsse es ebenfalls hören.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihn an diesem Abend anzutreffen, Bingley hatte ihn nie erwähnt und sie hatte erwartet, dass er immer noch in Pemberley war. Ihn zu sehen brachte sie viel stärker aus der Ruhe, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er erkundigte sich nach ihrer Familie und sie beantwortete seine Frage höflich, auch wenn sie ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Nach ihren Worten folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, keiner von ihnen schien zu wissen was er sagen sollte. Lizzy suchte fieberhaft nach einem Gesprächsthema, diese Stille zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen, als Bingley zu ihnen trat und es ihr ersparte. „Darcy, ich glaube du kennst Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner noch gar nicht…"und während er Mr. Darcy und ihre Verwandten einander vorstellte, trat Caroline zu ihr. „Miss Elizabeth, es ist schön sie wiederzusehen, wir sind uns schon viel zu lange nicht mehr begegnet." Lizzy verbeugte sich leicht: „Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite Miss Bingley." Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Worte genauso unwahr waren, wie die von Caroline selbst. Charles Schwester hatte sie noch nie leiden können, und es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Lizzy würde Caroline nie verzeihen können, wie sie damals zusammen mit Mr. Darcy, Bingley davon überzeugt hatte Hertfordshire und damit Jane zu verlassen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, konnte sie ihr das niemals verzeihen. Sie war sich auch sicher, dass es Caroline vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen war ob Jane sich wirklich etwas aus Bingley machte, sie hätte die beiden auch dann mit allen Mitteln zu trennen versucht.

Lizzy fand sich bald in einem Gespräch mit Caroline und ihrer Schwester Louisa wieder, während die Gardiners sich mit Mr. Darcy und Bingley unterhielten. Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Sie konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen, geschweige denn mit ihm sprechen, nicht bevor sie ihm für alles hatte danken können. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie an diesem Abend eine Möglichkeit finden würde alleine mit ihm zu sprechen und ein Teil von ihr war erleichtert darüber.

Sie hatte sich unzählige Male ausgemalt, wie dieses Treffen ablaufen würde. Hatte sich überlegt was sie ihm sagen, wie sie ihm für all das danken konnte. Doch sie war keinen Schritt weiterkommen, sie wusste immer noch nicht wie sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte, falls sie einmal alleine waren.

Sie hörte kaum zu was Caroline und Louisa ihr erzählten, stattdessen warf sie immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zu Mr. Darcy. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit Mr. Gardiner und Elizabeth freute sich darüber. Ihr Onkel war ein vernünftiger und redegewandter Mann dessen sie sich sicherlich nie zu schämen brauchte, im Gegensatz zu anderen Mitgliedern ihrer Familie. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut an seine Worte, als er den ersten Antrag an sie gerichtet hatte und es erfüllte sie ein wenig mit Stolz ihm nun beweisen zu können, dass nicht alle ihre Verwandten sich so unmöglich verhielten und dass der Stand ihres Onkels als Kaufmann, keineswegs bedeuten musste, dass er ungebildet war.

Als sie sich schliesslich zum Essen in den Speisesaal begaben musste Lizzy sich mit einer Sitzordnung abfinden, die ganz und gar nicht nach ihrem Geschmack war. Sie sass zwar neben ihrer Tante, doch gleich gegenüber war Caroline Bingley und zu ihrer rechten Mr. Darcy. Lizzy vermutete stark, dass Miss Bingley ihren Bruder dazu aufgefordert hatte sie selbst neben Darcy zu setzten, sonst hätte der junge Mann dies seinem Freund wohl kaum angetan.

Trotz allem konnte Lizzy sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, als Caroline sich sofort ihren Tischnachbarn zuwandte und ihn in Beschlag nahm. Es gab ihr allerdings auch die Möglichkeit Mr. Darcy in Ruhe zu beobachten. Sie hatte sich von ihrem anfänglichen Schock ihn zu sehen erholt und begann sich langsam darüber zu freuen ihn wieder zu sehen. Dieses Treffen gab ihr die Möglichkeit sein Verhalten zu studieren.

Er wirkte wieder wie der Mr. Darcy, den sie vor über einem Jahr in Hertfordshire kennen gelernt hatte, wenn vielleicht auch ein wenig offener. Er war freundlich zu ihren Verwandten und Bingley und wie bereits damals, gelang es ihm Carolines Fragen und getarnten Komplimenten mit der erforderlichen Höflichkeit auszuweichen. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Lizzy seine eher ruhige Art zu antworten nun mit ganz anderen Augen sah. Und für stolz konnte sie ihn in dieser Situation sicherlich nicht mehr halten, nicht nachdem was er getan hatte.

Miss Bingley schien nach einer Weile ebenfalls festzustellen, dass er nicht sonderlich an einem Gespräch mit ihr interessiert zu sein schein, dazu waren seine Antworten, wenn auch höflich, einfach zu kurz. Elizabeth spürte Caroline's Blick auf sich und fragte sich bestürzt, ob ihr vielleicht aufgefallen war, wie sie Mr. Darcy beobachtet hatte?

„Miss Elizabeth, ich muss gestehen ich bin überrascht sie in der Stadt anzutreffen", begann Caroline und sah kurz zu Mr. Darcy, was Lizzy keineswegs entging. Sie begann zu vermuten, dass Miss Bingley sich nur an sie wandte um damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Herrn neben ihr wieder auf das Gespräch zu ziehen. „Die Hochzeit von Miss Bennet steht so kurz bevor und trotzdem sind sie nicht bei ihr." Sie lachte und blickte zu ihrer eigenen Schwester: „Ich glaube Louisa war damals über meine Unterstützung bei allen Vorbereitungen sehr dankbar und hätte nur schwer auf mich verzichten können." Mrs. Hurst bestätigte umgehend: „Oh ja, Caroline war so eine grosse Hilfe für mich." – „Sie lassen es ja beinahe so aussehen, als wenn meine Schwester jetzt alleine wäre", antwortete Lizzy und lächelte Caroline an, auch wenn sie sich dazu zwingen musste. Sie wusste noch nicht worauf Miss Bingley mit ihrer Frage hinauswollte, doch sie bezweifelte, dass es ihr gefallen würde. „Meine drei jüngeren Schwestern und natürlich meine Mutter sind sicherlich Unterstützung genug." Sie würde vor Caroline niemals gestehen, dass sie tatsächlich darunter litt nicht bei Jane zu sein um diese erfreuliche, aber sicherlich auch aufreibende Zeit mit ihr zu erleben.

„Natürlich", Carolines Blick gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, „Ihre Mutter wird sicherlich ausser sich sein vor Freude eine ihrer Töchter bald so gut verheiratet zu sehen. Es wird sie sicherlich auch darüber hinweg trösten, dass ihre Hochzeit nun doch nicht stattgefunden hat."

Lizzy erbleichte und sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte. „Caroline!", Bingleys Stimme liess sie sich überrascht umdrehen, sie hatte ihn noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen. „Verzeih mir Charles", sagte Caroline und lächelte süffisant, sie schien vollkommen zufrieden mit sich, „ich wollte Miss Elizabeth gegenüber doch nur mein Bedauern darüber zum Ausdruck bringen."

Lizzy sah einen Moment starr auf ihren Teller und hob ihren Blick dann zu Caroline. Sie öffnete gerade ihren Mut um etwas zu erwidern, als Mr. Darcy die Stille durchbrach, die nach Miss Bingleys letzten Worten entstanden war. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihnen die genauen Umstände bekannt sind Caroline und deshalb…" begann er, doch Lizzy unterbrach ihn schon nach wenigen Worten. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er für sie sprach. Er hatte schon viel zu viel für sie getan und nur wegen einer Beleidigung von Caroline sollte er sich auf keine Fall dazu hinreissen lassen mehr zu erzählen als gut war. Das letzte was Lizzy wollte, war dass er in den Augen seiner Freunde, auch wenn man Caroline vielleicht nicht so bezeichnen konnte, an Ansehen verlor, weil er ihrer Familie geholfen hatte, obwohl er doch in keiner Weise mit ihnen verbunden war.

„Vielen Dank für ihre Anteilnahme Miss Bingley, aber durch die Art und Weise wie Mr. Collins die Verlobung beendet hat, besteht für mich kein Grund mehr diese Tatsache zu bedauern."

Die Stille die daraufhin folgte war fast noch schlimmer als die erste und es war schliesslich Bingley, der zuerst sprach. Er lächelte nervös: „Ich hoffe das Essen schmeckt ihnen?", wandte er sich an Mr. Gardiner, in einem Versuch das Gespräch in eine anderen Richtung zu lenken.

Lizzy griff nach ihrem Glas und hob es zu ihren Lippen um einen Schluck Wein zu trinken, auch wenn ihre Hand dabei leicht zitterte. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich und wagte es doch nicht ihn ebenfalls anzusehen. Sie stellte das Glas ab und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, bevor sie ihre Augen zu ihm wandte.

Sie bedauerte augenblicklich, dass sie es getan hatte. Der Ausdruck ins seinen grünen Augen schmerze sie; er wirkte verwirrt, ja beinahe verletzt und als er ihren Blick spürte wandte er den Blick sofort ab.

Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass Mr. Bingley seinen Schwestern nichts erzählt hatte. Sie war über Zwei Monate verlobt gewesen, und Bingley zu dieser Zeit grösstenteils in Netherfield, natürlich hatte er Caroline davon erzählt. Er hatte ja auch nicht ahnen können, wie ihre Verlobung enden würde, sonst hätte er es wohl kaum getan.

Alles schien an diesem Abend schief zu gehen. Sie war froh, als die Diener die Teller wegbrachten. Sie hatte keinen Bissen mehr angerührt, der Appetit war ihr vollkommen vergangen. Sie wünschte sich nur noch so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurück kehren zu können. Sie hatte es vermieden noch einmal in seine Richtung zu blicken, zu sehr fürchtete sie, dass er erneut ausweichen würde. Nicht nur, dass Caroline ihn durch ihre Worte daran erinnert hatte, wie es um ihren Ruf stand. Nein, sie selbst hatte ihn auch noch vor den Kopf gestossen indem sie ihn so brüsk unterbrochen hatte.

Sie versuchte sich an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu erinnern. War es vielleicht nicht sogar Abscheu was sie darin gesehen hatte, oder Mitleid? Wie hatte sie sich nur der Illusion hingeben können, dass vielleicht doch noch etwas von seinen Gefühlen für sie übrig geblieben war nach allem was geschehen war. Sie musste in den Augen der Leute mit denen er sonst verkehrte so unendlich tief gesunken sein, dass es für ihn unmöglich sein musste auch nur daran denken sie zu heiraten.

Sie versuchte angestrengt ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, da sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen zu steigen drohten.

Sie verbrachte den restlichen Abend damit sich mit den Gardiners oder Mr. Binlgey zu unterhalten, stets darum bemüht Mr. Darcy nicht zu Nahe zu kommen. Caroline und Louisa waren bald so schweigsam wie Mr. Hurst und Mr. Darcy beteiligte sich ebenfalls kaum an den Unterhaltungen. Es herrschte eine beklemmende Atmosphäre und auch wenn Bingley sich alle Mühe gab, gelang es ihm nicht diese zu vertreiben.

Lizzy atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sich schliesslich zum Aufbruch bereit machten. Es blieb nur noch eine Hürde, sie musste sich von allen verabschieden, auch von Mr. Darcy.

Er und Bingley begleiteten sie nach draussen, nachdem ihre Kutsche bereit war. „Miss Elizabeth", Darcy verbeugte sich und blickte sie dann an, es schien ihr beinahe so, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch dann reichte er ihr nur die Hand und half ihr in die Kutsche.

Lizzy blickte aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die beiden ungleichen Männer. Bingley mit seinen rötlich schimmernden Haare und trotz allem ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und daneben Mr. Darcy, nachdenklich und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Die Kutsche fuhr an und während Bingley sich sogleich umdrehte und ins Haus zurücklief, blieb sein Freund noch stehen und sah ihnen hinterher. Lizzy wandte sich erst von Fenster ab, als ihre Kutsche um die nächste Ecke bog und Mr. Darcy aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Sie betrachtete ihre linke Hand, die er eben noch berührt hatte und schloss ihre Finger dann zu einer Faust. Sie durfte es sich nicht mehr erlauben an ihn zu denken, auch wenn ihr erst in den letzten Tage richtig klargeworden war, wie viel er ihr wirklich bedeutete. Denn das waren Gedanken und Wünsche, die ein Leben lang unerfüllt bleiben würden.

Lizzy seufzte, sie erkannte jetzt erst wie Jane sich wirklich gefühlt haben musste, als sie Bingley für immer verloren zu haben glaubte und sie konnte ihre Schwester nur bewundern, dafür wie gut sie all das ertragen hatte.


	17. Blickkontakt

**Blickkontakt**

Darcy wusste nicht wie lange er schon an dieser Kreuzung stand und die Gracechurchstrasse entlang blickte. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er überhaupt hergekommen war. Die Gesellschaft bei seinem Freund am Abend zuvor sollte ihm eigentlich gezeigt haben, dass es sinnlos war.

Er konnte nicht anders, als ständig an den Abend zurück zu denken. Sie hatte so unglaublich schön ausgesehen, er hatte beinahe vergessen was für eine Wirkung ihr Anblick auf ihn hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit er sie im Frühling vor beinahe einem Jahr in Kent gesehen hatte, war sie wieder die Lizzy gewesen, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Sie hatte geredet und gelacht, wenn auch nicht in den wenigen Situationen in denen sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Allein ihr Lachen wieder zu hören, war ihm die ganzen Mühen wert die er auf sich genommen hatte um ihre Verlobung zu lösen.

Der Abend hatte eine schreckliche Wende genommen, als Caroline ihren Mund nicht hatte halten können. Noch jetzt spürte er wie Wut in ihm hochstieg, wenn er daran zurückdachte.

Doch noch mehr schmerzte ihn die Erinnerung daran was danach geschehen war. Er hatte versucht ihr zu helfen, sie zu rechtfertigen und war von ihr selbst unterbrochen worden.

Sie wollte keine Hilfe, sie wollte gar nichts von ihm. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete sie, dass er etwas Verlange würde, als Gegenleistung für alles was er getan hatte. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er den Brief jemals geschrieben hatte. Er hätte sie lieber im Ungewissen gelassen, alles wäre besser gewesen als nun zu sehen, wie sich beinahe davor fürchtete ihm für noch mehr dankbar sein zu müssen.

Und trotzdem stand er jetzt an diesem Morgen in der Strasse in der das Haus ihrer Verwandten war. Obwohl sie ihn den ganzen Abend über nicht einmal mehr angesehen hatte, ihm ausgewichen war, stand er jetzt dort und blickte zu ihrem Haus.

Schliesslich lief er los und erreichte bald schon den Eingang. Er wusste, dass er sich nur selbst quälte durch sein Verhalten, dass er ihr besser aus dem Weg gehen würde, doch er konnte es nicht. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er ihr nur beweisen wollte, dass er nichts von ihr verlangte, indem er sie freundlich und höflich behandelte. Doch der eigentliche Grund war, dass er sie einfach sehen musste. Zu wissen, dass sie nur einige Strassen weiter weg war, machte es ihm unmöglich seine Gedanken auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Eine Dienerin öffnete ihm die Türe und nahm ihm Mantel und Hut ab. „Mr. und Mrs Gardiner sind leider beide nicht im Haus", erklärte sie ihm. „Und Miss Elizabeth?", fragte er und seine Kehle fühlte sich bei diesen Worten ungewöhnlich trocken an, „ist sie hier?" – „Ich führe sie gleich zu ihr", antwortete die Dienerin mit einem Nicken und geleitete ihn in den Salon. Sie öffnete die Türe und er trat hinter ihr ein. „Mr. Darcy", kündigte sie ihn an und verliess den Raum dann wieder.

Elizabeth blickte ihn erstaunt an. Sie sass in einem roten Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin, auf ihrem Schoss ein kleiner Junge der nun ebenfalls zu ihm sah. Ein Stück daneben, an einem kleinen Tisch sassen zwei Mädchen und im zweiten Sessel sass ein älterer Junge mit einem Buch in der Hand.

Lizzy stand auf und setzte den kleinen Jungen neben sich ab. „Mr. Darcy", sie konnte ihr Erstaunen noch immer nicht verbergen, er las es in ihren Augen und hörte es aus ihrer Stimme.

Der kleine Junge mit kurzen blonden Locken klammerte sich an den Falten ihres Kleides fest und sah zu ihr hoch. „Du hast mir eine Geschichte versprochen", beschwerte er sich und Darcy konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht Henry, sieht du nicht, dass Besuch gekommen ist", antwortete Lizzy ihm und wandte sich dann wieder ihm zu. Darcy trat lächelnd einen Schritt auf die beiden zu: „Keine Angst, ich werde deine Cousine nicht lange aufhalten. Was für eine Geschichte wollte sie dir denn erzählen?" – „Das hat sie nicht gesagt", der kleine Junge betrachtete ihn mit kindlicher Neugierde, er war kaum älter als fünf Jahre. „Das habe ich sehr wohl", verteidigte Lizzy sich, „du hast mir nur wieder nicht zugehört." Sie lächelte und strich eine Haarsträhne zurück die sich gelöst hatte.

„Thomas, könntest du mit deinen Geschwistern nicht eine zeitlang nach oben gehen", fragte sie den Ältesten, Darcy schätze ihn so um die 11 Jahre.

„Ich will nicht gehen", beschwerte Henry sich, „ich will eine Geschichte." Lizzy strich ihm lächelnd über den Kopf: „Frag deine Schwestern, sie werden dir sicherlich eine erzählen bis ich wieder da bin."

Das ältere Mädchen nahm Henry bei der Hand und zusammen mit ihrer Schwester und Thomas verbeugte sie sich leicht vor ihm und die vier Kinder verliessen dann den Raum. Er blickte ihnen lächelnd nach und sah dann zu Elizabeth: „Reizende Kinder". Sie nickte und erwiderte sein Lächeln: „Ja, in der Tat."

„Verzeihen sie mir, dass ich hier so eindringe", entschuldigte er sich, „ich hatte nicht erwartet sie alleine anzutreffen." Er konnte den Blick kaum von ihren Augen abwenden, sie hatten ihn von Anfang an verzaubert und auch jetzt noch nichts von ihrer Faszination verloren. Es lag ein Leuchten in ihnen, dem er sich einfach nicht entziehen konnte und es freute ihn umso mehr dieses Funkeln wieder zu sehen, eine zeitlang war es aus ihren Augen verschwunden gewesen.

Eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf ihren Wangen ab, ihr schien erst jetzt bewusst zu werden, dass sie alleine mit ihm war. „Wollen wir uns nicht setzten", schlug sie vor und deutete auf die zwei Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Er blickte in das prasselnde Feuer, das eine angenehme Wärme verströmte, die doch bei weitem nicht an das heran kam, was ihn allein bei ihrem Anblick erfüllte.

„Ich bin eine unaufmerksame Gastgeberin", entschuldigte sie sich, „soll ich ihnen etwas zu Trinken bringen lassen, eine Tasse Tee vielleicht?" Er sah sie an und sie begegnete seinem Blick. „Danke, aber ich brauche nichts. Ich werde nicht lange bleiben", er lächelte, „ich kann den kleinen Henry schliesslich nicht allzu lange auf seine Geschichte warten lassen." Er wusste nicht an was es lag, doch sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte bei seinen letzten Worten erneut. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie ihn überhaupt jemals auf diese Weise angesehen und vor allem angelächelt hatte.

„Mr. Bingley lässt ihnen seine Grüsse ausrichten", sagte er dann und nahm den Blick keine Sekunde von ihren tiefbraunen Augen, „Ich war heute eben noch kurz bei ihm, bevor er abgereist ist."

Darcy wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht, dass sie sich so ungezwungen unterhalten konnten. Es war nichts mehr zu spüren von der Beklemmung, die am Abend zuvor ihre wenigen Gespräche beherrscht hatte und das sogar schon vor Caroline's Bemerkung.

Er wusste nicht woran das lag, vielleicht hatte die Situation mit dem kleinen Henry die Verlegenheit verdrängt, die sonst am Anfang vorhanden gewesen wäre. Aber eigentlich war es ihm auch gleichgültig, solange diese Situation nur anhielt.

„Mr. Darcy, verzeihen sie mir diese direkte Frage, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie nur gekommen sind um mir die Grüsse ihres Freundes auszurichten?" Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er lächelte, wenn auch ein wenig verlegen: „Sie haben natürlich recht Miss Elizabeth. Ich bin mit einer Frage hergekommen. Erlauben sie mir, dass ich ihnen meine Schwester vorstelle? Ich würde sie und ihre Verwandten dazu gerne zum Abendessen einladen."

Er spannte sich unweigerlich an, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Sie blickte ihn mit grossen Augen an und öffnete den Mund, um ihn gleich wieder zu schliessen. „Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen", gestand sie dann leise.

Er atmete tief ein und ihm wurde er ist in diesem Moment bewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, während er auf ihre Antwort bangte. Darcy wusste selbst nicht weshalb es ihm so wichtig war, dass Georgiana Elizabeth kennen lernte….oder eigentlich wusste er es ganz genau, er gestand es sich nur äusserst ungern ein. Selbst wenn Elizabeth nie mehr sein würde als die Schwester von Charles Frau, so wollte er doch, dass seine Schwester sie kannte. Georgiana sollte bekannt sein mit der Frau, die er liebte, auch wenn sie nie erfahren durfte wie viel Elizabeth ihm wirklich bedeutete. Es war ein lächerlicher Wunsch und doch konnte er ihn nicht unterdrücken.

Er blickte Elizabeth an und erst langsam drangen ihre Worte richtig zu ihm durch. Sie freute sich seine Schwester kennen zu lernen? Ihr Blick wirkte aufrichtig, er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie diese Worte einfach so dahin gesagt hatte. Hatte er ihr Verhalten vielleicht doch falsch interpretiert, gab es doch noch Hoffnung?

Er stand ruckartig auf, er durfte solche Gedanken gar nicht mehr zulassen, nicht wenn er sich nicht sicher sein konnte. Die Enttäuschung wurde jedes Mal nur noch grösser, wenn er sich anschliessend eingestehen musste, dass er sich erneut geirrt hatte.

„Ich habe sie lange genug aufgehalten Miss Elizabeth", sagte er, als sie sich ebenfalls erhob. Er verabredete mit ihr, dass er am nächsten Tag seine Kutsche zu ihnen schicken würde, die sie zu seinem Stadthaus brachte. Es dauerte eine Zeit bis er sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass dies der einfachste Weg war.

Er lächelte: „Glauben sie mir Miss Elizabeth, ihr Onkel wird es ihnen verzeihen, dass sie zugesagt haben. Mein Kutscher kennt den Weg, es ist für alle leichter so." Er hielt kurz inne und blickte auf seine Hände, doch er entschied sich dazu er ihr zu sagen: „Ich werde sonst niemanden einladen. Miss Bingley wird nicht da sein, es besteht also keine Gefahr…sie brauchen nicht zu fürchten, dass sich etwas ähnlich wie gestern Abend wiederholt." Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als er es auch schon bereute. Sie senkte beschämt den Blick: „Danke." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern und auf einmal schien diese Befangenheit wieder da zu sein, die er vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Darcy verbeugte sich und wünschte ihr einen schönen Tag, mehr konnte er nicht mehr tun, dann verliess er den Raum und kurz darauf das Haus der Gardiners. In Gedanken allerdings war er immer noch bei ihr, auch als er die Gracechurchstrasse schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte.

* * *

Elizabeth blieb alleine im Salon zurück und konnte kaum glauben was in der letzten halben Stunde geschehen war. Sie setzte sich und legte eine Hand an ihre Lippen. Hatte Mr. Darcy sie eben wirklich eingeladen seine Schwester kennen zu lernen, war er wirklich bei ihr gewesen.

Sie stand seufzend auf und trat ans Fenster, einige Leute trotzten der Kälte und liefen über den schneebedeckten Gehweg, doch Mr. Darcy war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Caroline am Vorabend gesagt hätte; wie sollte er auch. Seine Stimme, als er ihr versichert hatte, dass Miss Bingley nicht anwesend sein würde…sie hatte so voller Wärme und Mitgefühl geklungen. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich mitschuldig am Ganzen, da er es gewesen war der die Verlobung aufgelöst hatte. Das musste die Erklärung für sein mitfühlendes Verhalten sein und Lizzy spürte bei diesen Gedanken einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrer Brust. Sie hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben, dass es vielleicht immer noch Liebe war, die ihn zu alldem trieb und dass diese Liebe stark genug sein konnte über alles hinweg zu sehen.

Sie war alleine mit ihm gewesen und hatte es trotzdem nicht über sich gebracht ihm endlich für alles zu danken. Wer wusste wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie wieder in so einer Situation war. Sie ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie nicht den Mut gefunden hatte ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Sie drehte sich um als sie Schritte hörte und kurz darauf trat Mrs. Gardiner ein. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin endlich wieder Zuhause zu sein, dieser Wind heute. Das ist wahrlich kein Wetter um rauszugehen", sie setzte sich vor den Kamin um sich aufzuwärmen. Die Türe flog förmlich auf als Henry hereinstürmte und zu seiner Mutter rannte, er hatte sie wohl reinkommen gehört. Mrs. Gardiner hob ihn lachend hoch: „Warst du auch artig zu deiner Cousine", fragte sie ihn und blicke zu Lizzy, die sich ebenfalls wieder hinsetzte.

„Das ist er doch immer", antwortete Elizabeth lachend und überlegte sich, wie sie ihrer Tante am Besten erzählen sollte was eben geschehen war, doch Henry nahm ihr die Mühe ab. „Ein grosser Mann war bei Lizzy", sagte er in diesem Moment und grinste sie an. „Du hattest Besuch?", Mrs. Gardiner blickte erstaunt zu ihr. Lizzy nickte: „Mr. Darcy war hier, wenn auch nicht sehr lange." Sie blickte ihre Tante an: „Er hat uns für Morgen zu sich eingeladen, ich habe mir erlaubt zuzusagen, aber ich kann ihm jederzeit eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, falls…"- „Er hat uns eingeladen?", wurde sie unterbrochen und ihre Tante wirkte nicht weniger überrascht, als sie selbst es gewesen war. „Natürlich nehmen wir die Einladung an, ich würde es nie wagen einem Mann wie ihm etwas zu verwehren."

Lizzy spürte ihren Blick auf sich und sie konnte das Erstaunen ihrer Tante sehr gut verstehen. Die Gardiners waren Mr. Darcy erst am Abend zuvor vorgestellt worden. „Ich muss dich fragen Lizzy, aber bist du so gut mit ihm bekannt? Ich dachte du hättest ihn nur einmal gesehen, als er im Herbst vor einem Jahr mit Mr. Bingley nach Netherfield gekommen ist?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin ihm häufiger begegnet als ich im letzten Frühjahr mit Jane in Kent war und er hat Mr. Bingley auch diesen Herbst in Netherfield Gesellschaft geleistet. Ich war also häufig in derselben Gesellschaft wie er."

Mrs. Gardiner blickte kurz zu Henry, der immer noch auf ihren Knien sass und vollauf damit beschäftigt war mit einem ihrer Armreifen zu spielen: „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin gespannt darauf Mr. Darcy näher kennen zu lernen. Nach allem was deine Mutter mir damals über ihn erzählt hat. Er hat gestern nicht viel gesagt und doch wirkte er höflich, es fällt mir schwer zu glauben was er dem armen Wickham alles angetan hat." Elizabeth seufzte, ausser ihr und Jane wusste immer noch niemand aus ihrer Familie was wirklich zwischen den beiden Herren wirklich vorgefallen war. Sie bezweifelte allerdings, dass ihr Vater die Geschichte immer noch glaubte, nicht nachdem Mr. Darcy sich ihnen gegenüber so ehrenhaft verhalten hatte.

In wenigen Worten erzählte sie ihrer Tante was sie über die Angelegenheit zwischen Mr. Darcy und Georg Wickham wusste. Sie erwähnte Georgiana Darcy dabei mit keinem Wort, diesen Teil konnte sie ihrer Tante nicht erzählen.

Mrs. Gardiner wirkte aufrichtig bestürzt nach ihren Worten. Auch wenn sie Wickham kaum kannte, schien es sie mit Unbehagen zu erfüllen, dass ein Mann sich so schändlich Verhalten haben konnte, ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass er sich selbst in ein gutes Licht gerückt und einen ehrenwerten Mann wie Mr. Darcy dadurch schlecht gemacht hatte.

„Wir haben ihm alle unrecht getan, ich mehr als sonst wer", Elizabeth stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Von Wickham erzählen zu müssen erfüllte sie mit Scham. Sie würde sich selbst nie verzeihen können, wie falsch sie sich damals Verhalten hatte. Sie würde vielleicht ein Leben lang für diesen Fehler bezahlen müssen.

Als sie sich umdrehte begegnete sie dem nachdenklichen Blick ihrer Tante. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, das letzte was sie wollte war, dass jemand bemerkte was in ihr vorging. „Ich hoffe ihr entschuldigt mich", sagte sie und blickte lächelnd zu Henry, der vollkommen vergessen zu haben schien, dass sie ihm noch eine Geschichte schuldetet, jetzt wo seine Mutter wieder Zuhause war. „Ich möchte noch einen Brief an Jane zu Ende schreiben."

Sie ging hoch in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch, doch sie kam nicht über zwei Zeilen hinaus. Es ging ihr einfach zuviel durch den Kopf, als dass sie sich auf den Brief hätte konzentrieren können.


	18. Georgiana Darcy

**Georgiana Darcy**

Lizzy stand direkt neben dem Klavier und strich mit einer Hand über den dunklen Lack. Ein Diener hatte sie und die Gardiners in den Salon geführt und dort warteten sie nun. Sie strich die Falten ihres grünen Kleides glatt und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Aussicht auf dieses Essen hatte gereicht sie nervös zu machen.

Sie drehte sich um als die Türe aufging und der Gastgeber selbst eintrat, dich gefolgt von einer jungen Frau.

Georgiana Darcy's blonde Haare waren hochgesteckt und sie trug ein blütenweisses Kleid. Ihr schüchternes Lächeln wirkte auf Elizabeth auf Anhieb sehr sympathisch. Sie besass ein hübsches Gesicht, ähnelte ihrem Bruder aber nicht sehr stark, abgesehen von den Augen. Sie hatte die Selben grünen Augen wie Mr. Darcy, Lizzy hätte diese Augen immer und überall erkannt.

„Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Elizabeth, das ist meine Schwester, Miss Georgiana", stellte Mr. Darcy sie ihnen vor und Lizzy verbeugte leicht.

Elizabeth lächelte als sie sah, wie er nicht ohne Stolz auf seine Schwester blickte. Selbst Wickham hatte damals, neben all seinen Lügen, eingestanden, dass Mr. Darcy ein liebevoller Bruder sei und bei diesem Anblick zweifelte Lizzy keine Sekunde daran. „Ich habe eben ihr Klavier bewundert Miss Georgiana, ich habe schon von so vielen Seiten gehört wie ausgezeichnet sie spielen, ich kann es kaum erwarten sie selbst zu hören." Die Wangen des Mädchens wurden bei ihren Worten vor Verlegenheit leicht rot, doch sie lächelte dankbar: „Mein Bruder hat mir erzählt, dass sie ebenfalls sehr gut spielen", sagte sie dann und sah zu Darcy, wohl auch um ihrem Blick zu entfliehen. Lizzy lachte: „Ich fürchte, da hat ihr Bruder sich einen handfesten Meineid geleistet", sie blickte zu Mr. Darcy und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln: „Ich sagte sie spielen ziemlich gut", verbesserte er seine Schwester, blickte dabei aber nur zu ihr. Dieses Lächeln stand ihm so gut, dass Lizzy sich beinahe dazu zwingen musste den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Sie sass am Tisch direkt neben Georgiana und im Laufe des Essens lebte die junge Frau zusehends auf. Sie wirkte schüchtern und bescheiden und Lizzy kam nicht umhin sich an das zurück zu erinnern, was Mr. Darcy ihr in seinem ersten Brief erzählt hatte. Es fiel ihr schwer sich vorzustellen, wie es Wickham gelungen war dieses unschuldige Mädchen so weit zu bringen, dass sie beinahe mit ihm davongelaufen wäre. Die Zeit danach musste schrecklich gewesen sein für Georgiana. Geplagt von Schuldgefühlen gegenüber ihrem Bruder und ihrer Familie und tief verletzt wegen Wickham, den sie sicherlich zu Lieben geglaubt hatte. Lizzy wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie grauenvoll Miss Georgiana sich damals gefühlt haben musste.

„Sind sie im Winter öfters in der Stadt?", fragte Lizzy und bemühte sich nicht zu oft an das Kopfende des Tisches zu blicken. „Ja, eigentlich die meiste Zeit. Ich bin mit Mrs. Annesley hier, auch wenn mein Bruder zu dieser Jahreszeit selbst oft in der Stadt weilt." Sie lächelte fast ein wenig wehmütig: „Aber ich würde es vorziehen die das ganze Jahr über in Pemberley zu wohnen."

Mrs. Gardiner schien ihre letzten Worte ebenfalls vernommen zu haben, denn sie sagte daraufhin: „Mein Mann und ich hatten einmal das Vergnügen die Ländereien von Pemberley zu besuchen und das Anwesen zu besichtigen. Ich bin vielleicht ein wenig voreingenommen, da ich selbst einige Jahre in dieser Gegend lebte, doch ich kann mit guten Gewissen behaupten nie mehr so ein schönes Haus gesehen zu haben." – „Es ist bedauerlich, dass du uns damals nicht begleiten konntest Lizzy", fügte Mr. Gardiner hinzu und seine Frau schien derselben Meinung zu sein: „Es war vor zwei Jahren, als dich mitten im Sommer eine Erkältung überfiel und du uns deshalb nicht begleiten konntest. Ich bin sicher Pemberley hätte dir gefallen, diese ausgedehnte Wälder und Seen wie gemacht für lange Spaziergänge." Lizzy wünschte sich inständig ihre Tante würde das Thema wechseln. Wenn diese nur geahnt hätte, wie nahe sie daran gewesen war die Herrin von Pemberley zu werden. Leider gab es ausser ihr noch eine Person im Raum, die sich dieser Tatsache sehr wohl bewusst war. Umso überrascht war sie, als sie seine Stimme vernahm: „Vielleicht ergibt sich ja einmal eine Möglichkeit für sie Pemberly zu sehen Miss Elizabeth." Sie blickte nach seinen Worten starr auf ihren Teller, doch ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Wie konnte er das gemeint haben? Sie wagte nicht sich zu ihm umzudrehen, zu sehr fürchtete sie durch seinen Blick in ihren Hoffnungen enttäuscht zu werden.

„Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen sie einmal in Pemberley zu sehen", gestand Georgiana und entlockte Lizzy damit ein Lächeln: „Vielen Dank", antwortete sie und sah zum ersten Mal wieder zu Mr. Darcy. Er erwiderte ihren Blick für einen Moment und noch immer zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln ab, dann wandte er sich Mr. Gardiner zu, der ihm eben eine Frage gestellt hatte.

Elizabeth genoss den Abend in vollen Zügen, sie konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so wohl gefühlt hatte. Mr. Darcy verhielt sich noch freundlicher und aufmerksamer als am Tag zuvor, vor allem auch gegenüber den Gardiners, was sie beinahe am meisten erstaunte. Als schliesslich der Tee gebracht wurde bat Lizzy Georgiana darum ihr etwas vorzuspielen. Die junge Miss Darcy willigte ein, allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie selbst mit ihr Duette spielen würde. Ein Diener brauchte also einen weiteren Klavierstuhl und Lizzy setzte sich neben Georgiana um zuerst einmal einfach zuzuhören. Caroline hatte nicht übertrieben, Georgiana spielte ausgezeichnet. Sie schien ein Gespür für die Melodie zu haben, wie Lizzy es erst wenige Male zuvor erlebt hatte.

„Sie spielen wunderbar", sagte sie und lächelte Georgiana aufrichtig an, als diese ihr Stück beendet hatte. Lizzy schlug als Duett eine eher einfaches Lied vor, das es sogar ihr erlaubte sich nicht vollkommen auf das Spiel konzentrieren zu müssen.

„Bleiben sie und ihr Bruder noch länger in der Stadt, oder kehren sie nach Pemberley zurück", fragte Lizzy und blickte dabei auf ihre Hände, welche die einfache Melodie doch nicht ganz von selbst spielten. „Miss Elizabeth…" Georgina schien erstaunt über ihre Frage: „Mein Bruder, Mrs. Annesley und ich reisen übermorgen nach Netherfield." Lizzy lachte, begleitet von ein paar falschen Tönen auf dem Klavier: „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Sie werden natürlich bei der Hochzeit von Mr. Bingley und meiner Schwester anwesend sein." Lizzy blickte zu Georgiana, deren Finger auch während sie sprach mühelos über die Tasten glitten. „Miss Elizabeth, darf ich sie fragen wann sie nach Hertfordshire zurückkehren?", fragte Miss Darcy sie dann. Lizzy konnte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen unterdrücken, sie hatte an diesem Abend eigentlich nicht daran denken wollen. Erst an diesem Morgen hatte ihre Tante ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie später als geplant nach Longbourn zurück kehren würden. Ihr Onkel hatte geschäftlich noch einiges zu erledigen und konnte unmöglich früher zurück und ohne ihn wollten und konnten sich schlecht abreisen. „Ich werde voraussichtlich erst einen Tag vor der Hochzeit wieder in Hertfordshire sein, da mein Onkel und meine Tante nicht früher aus London weg können, auch wenn ich das sehr bedauere", gestand Lizzy und hörte auf zu spielen. Sie hatte es noch nicht über sich gebracht Jane einen Brief zu schreiben und ihr diese Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Mehrer Male hatte sie sich im Laufe dieses Tages hingesetzt und Feder und Papier zur Hand genommen, doch sie hatte einfach keine richtigen Worte gefunden. Jane rechnete damit sie in zwei, höchstens drei Tagen zu sehen und sie wusste, dass ihr Brief ihre Schwester sehr enttäuschen würde.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Georgiana und wirkte dabei wahrhaft aufrichtig, „ich bin sicher ihre Schwester hätte sie in diesen letzten Tagen der Vorbereitung gerne um sich gehabt." Lizzy nickte nur, sie wollte dieses Thema lieber nicht fortsetzten. Ihre Hände lagen immer noch in ihrem Schoss, sie hatte nicht wieder begonnen zu spielen. Es war viel angenehmer Georgiana einfach nur zuhören zu können. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt wie es ist eine Schwester zu haben", sagte Miss Darcy leise und schien im nächsten Moment über ihre eigenen Worte erschrocken. Elizabeth lächelte: „Ich selbst habe vier Schwester und es bringt nicht nur Vorteile mit sich. Doch ich kann nicht leugnen, dass vor allem meine älteste Schwester eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielt in meine Leben. Sie ist mir nicht nur eine Schwester, sondern auch die beste Freundin die ich je hatte." Sie blickte zu Georgiana: „Vielleicht werden sie eines Tages eine Schwester bekommen, wenn ihr Bruder heiratet." – „Ja, vielleicht. Nur frage ich mich langsam, ob das überhaupt jemals eintreffen wird", Miss Darcy hörte ebenfalls auf zu spielen und blickte zu ihrem Bruder. „Es gibt so viele Frauen die ihn umschwärmen, doch er interessiert sich für keine von ihnen, worüber ich allerdings sehr froh bin. Sie sind alle nur hinter seinem Namen und seinem Reichtum her." Elizabeth blickte ebenfalls zu Darcy. Georgianana's Beschreibung passte haargenau auf Caroline und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich noch mehr von ihrer Sorte gab. Kein Wunder hatte er damals in Kent erwartete sie würde seinen Antrag annehmen, er hatte zuvor wohl noch keine Frau getroffen, die auch nur daran gedacht hätte ihn zurück zu weisen.

Sie blickte immer noch zu ihm und erinnerte sich erst daran zurück wo sie war, als Georgiana sich wieder an sie wandte: „Er spricht in letzter Zeit häufig von ihnen." Lizzy drehte sich augenblicklich um und sah Miss Darcy an. In Anbetracht dessen um was sich ihr Gespräch eben noch gedreht hatte, erhielten diese Worte eine noch viel tiefer gehende Bedeutung. „Von mir?", sie zögerte einen Augenblick, stellte die Frage dann aber trotzdem: „Er hat ihnen wohl erzählt, dass ich eine zeitlang verlobt war und die Verlobung anschliessend gelöst wurde." Was sonst sollte er seiner Schwester mitteilen. Sie fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie viel er Georgiana erzählt hatte. In seinem Brief hatte er ihr versichert Verschwiegenheit zu bewahren und sie glaubte nicht, dass er sein Wort gebrochen hatte, nicht einmal um es seiner Schwester zu erzählen.

Georgiana schien ihre Antwort falsch verstanden zu haben, sie befürchtete anscheinend, dass Lizzy glaubte er habe schlecht von ihr gesprochen. „Er hat mir davon erzählt", versicherte sie ihr hastig, „aber nie ist auch nur ein böses Wort über seine Lippen gekommen. Bei ihnen läge keine Schuld, er hat mir sogar gesagt, dass er es für das Beste hält, dass diese Verlobung zu Ende ging", Georgiana's Stimme wurde leiser, sie schien kaum zu wagen die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. Sie fürchtete wahrscheinlich ihr damit zu Nahe zu treten und ahnte nicht, dass Lizzy sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als zu erfahren was er über sie gesagt hatte. „Sie seien sehr unglücklich gewesen in der Verbindung und er war der Meinung, sie hätten jemanden verdient, der ihnen würdiger wäre." Georgiana schwieg nachdem sie diese Worte doch noch ausgesprochen hatte und gab Elizabeth damit Zeit kurz nachzudenken. Sie hatte erwartete, dass er nichts Schlechtes über sie gesagt hatte, doch zu hören was genau er seiner Schwester erzählt hatte, berührte sie mehr als erwartet.

Sie wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte, doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, da Mr. Darcy selbst in diesem Moment zu ihnen trat. Lizzy erschrak als sie seine Stimme plötzlich neben sich vernahm und fragte sich wie viel er von ihrem Gespräch mitgehört hatte. Eine leichte Röte schoss ihr bei diesem Gedanken in die Wangen und die Tatsache, dass Georgiana schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte, machte es nicht einfacher. „Das war sehr schön gespielt." Lizzy drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte: „Dieses Lob sollten sie vor allem an ihre Schwester richten, ich habe nicht sehr viel dazu beigetragen." Sie gab Georgiana mit ihren Worten Zeit sich wieder zu fassen.

„Sie scheinen entschlossen keine Kompliment von mir anzunehmen", antworte er daraufhin mit einem Lächeln. „Jedenfalls keine, die ich nicht verdient habe" Lizzy war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie leicht ihre diese Worte über die Lippen kamen. Es fiel ihr immer leichter sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie im ersten Moment immer das Gefühl hatte ihr würde die Stimme versagen, sobald er sie auch nur ansprach.

Mr. Darcy blickte sie daraufhin einen Moment lang schweigend an und Lizzy wusste nicht ob sie sich wünschen oder sich davor fürchten sollte, dass er nun nach einem anderen Kompliment suchte.

„Setzten sie sich wieder zu uns, Miss Elizabeth, Georgiana", Mr. Darcy blickte bei seinen letzten Worten zu seiner Schwester und Lizzy folgte seinem Blick. „Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee", diese stand auf Lizzy folgte ihr zurück zu den Gardiners.

Sie setzte sich und sah zu Mr. Darcy. Sie konnte nicht vergessen was Georgiana gesagt hatte, bevor er zu ihnen getreten war. Sie bedauerte nicht noch ein paar Minuten länger mit Miss Darcy allein gewesen zu sein, sie hätte zu gerne erfahren was er seiner Schwester noch so erzählt hatte.

Sie hatte sich zuvor noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er ihren Namen gegenüber irgendjemandem erwähnte und nun zu erfahren, dass er von ihr gesprochen hatte; sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Tatsache sie erfreute.

Ihr wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass sie schon viel zu lange einfach nur schweigend da sass und Mr. Darcy betrachtete. Hastig wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab und sah zu Georgiana. Die junge Miss Darcy sah nachdenklich in ihre Richtung, lächelte allerdings sobald ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Lange mehr war kein Abend so schnell vergangen wie dieser. Lizzy konnte kaum glauben wie die Minuten dahinflossen und bald war es schon Zeit aufzubrechen.

Während sie auf ihre Kutsche wartete, trat Lizzy einen Moment ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Vor dem dunklen Hintergrund spiegelte sich alles in der Scheibe und sie sah, wie Miss Darcy sich mit den Gardiners unterhielt. Mr. Darcy stand direkt daneben und drehte sich in diesem Moment zu ihr um.

Lizzy blickte weiterhin geradeaus, auch er als sich ihr näherte. Sie wandte sich erst um als er direkt neben ihr stand. Die Gardiners waren immer noch bei Georgiana und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war sie für einen kurzen Augenblick mit ihm allein. „Das war ein wirklich schöner Abend. Es hat mich ausserordentlich gefreut ihre Schwester kennen zu lernen und ich möchte ihnen dafür danken", ihr lag viel daran, dass er wusste wie glücklich sie sich in den letzten Stunden gefühlt hatte. „Das freut mich", er lächelte, „ich hoffe sie werden bald Gelegenheit haben diese Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen." Sie nahm ihren Blick keinen Moment lang von seinen Augen und mehr denn jemals zuvor, begann sie zu hoffen, dass noch nicht alles verloren war.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und keiner von ihnen sprach. Doch es war nicht dasselbe beklemmende Schweigen wie einige Male zuvor, es erschien ihr mehr, als wären gar keine Worte nötig. Im Gegenteil sie fühlte sich ihm in diesem Augenblick so Nahe wie kaum jemals zuvor für nichts in der Welt wollte sie das durch Worte zerstören.

„Lizzy, die Kusche", die Stimme ihrer Tante drang an ihr Ohr und sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass noch andere Leute im Raum waren. Mr. Darcy räusperte sich, er wirkte beinahe ein wenig verlegen, war es ihm ähnlich wie ihr ergangen?

Diese Frage quälte sie immer noch, als sie schliesslich in der Kutsche sass und das Haus der Darcy's hinter ihr immer weiter in die Ferne rückte.


	19. Die Einladung

**Die Einladung**

Mr. Darcy stellte seine Tasse Tee wieder ab und nickte: „Ich verstehe ihren Ehemann vollkommen, es gibt Geschäfte die sich einfach nicht aufschieben lassen." Mrs. Gardiner schien erleichtert über seine Antwort und lächelte: „Lizzy wird hoch erfreut sein, ich weiss doch wie sehr sie sich wünscht nach Longbourn zurück zu kehren."

Darcy nickte nur und blickte dann nachdenklich auf seine Hände. Er hatte erst an diesem Morgen von Georgiana erfahren, dass dies Elizabeths Wunsch war und als seine Schwester leise den Vorschlag gemacht sie doch mitzunehmen, hatte er keine Sekunde gezögert. Er konnte nicht nur Georgiana einen Gefallen tun indem er Elizabeth nach Hertfordshire mitnahm, sondern natürlich auch ihr selbst. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie nichts lieber wollte als zu ihrer Schwester zurück zukehren, vor allem jetzt wo die Hochzeit so kurz bevorstand.

Neben all diesen löblichen Gründen gab es allerdings noch einen weiteren, er wollte sie einfach in seiner Nähe haben. Und dieses Arrangement, sofern Elizabeth einwillig, erlaubte ihm nicht nur stundenlang in einer Kutsche mit ihr zu sein. Nein, er würde ihr natürlich auch anbieten müssen diese letzte Nacht in London in seinem Haus zu verbringen um die Abreise am frühen Morgen für sie alle zu erleichtern. Das bedeutete für ihn ein weiterer Abend in ihrer Gesellschaft und das war zu diesem Zeitpunkt das einzige was er sich wünschte.

Er konnte nicht vergessen wie sie ihn am Abend zuvor angesehen hatte, kurz bevor die Kutsche angekommen war um sie und die Gardiners zurück nach Hause zu bringen. Er hatte sich das doch nicht einbilden können? In ihrem Blick hatte er mehr gesehen als nur Dankbarkeit, viel mehr.

Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wünschte er sich, dass er sich bei dieser Einschätzung nicht irrte. Es gab allerdings nur einen Weg dies herauszufinden, er musste sie weiterhin sehen, mit ihr sprechen. Wobei von müssen konnte nicht die Rede sein, er konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Allein die Hoffnung, dass sie wirklich begonnen haben könnte etwas für ihn zu empfinden, liess sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Ich glaube ich habe die Türe gehört", sagte Mrs. Gardiner in diesem Moment und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er vernahm ebenfalls Schritte und die Stimmen der Kinder und dann, bevor er sie sah, hörte er ihr Lachen. Die Türe ging auf und Elizabeth trat ein, dicht gefolgt von ihren vier Cousinen und Cousins. Ihre Wangen waren vom Wind gerötet und einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich gelöst und umspielten ihr Gesicht. Dieser Anblick erinnert ihn unweigerlich an den Tag zurück, als sie nach Netherfield spaziert war um ihre kranke Schwester zu besuchen. Ihr Anblick hatte ihn schon damals gefangen genommen und er tat es noch immer.

Ihr Lachen verstarb als sie ihn erblickte und wich einem erstaunten Ausdruck. Er stand auf und verbeugte sich: „Miss Elizabeth." Er begrüsste auch die Kinder mit einem Lächeln und nachdem diese sich vor ihm verbeugt hatten, eilten sie auf Anweisung ihrer Mutter hin nach oben.

Elizabeth setzte sich und er nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz. Sie blickte zu ihm und er musste sich regelrecht darauf konzentrieren zu sprechen, sosehr drohte er sich in ihrem Blick zu verlieren. „Miss Elizabeth, ich bin hier um sie im Namen meiner Schwester einzuladen mit uns nach Hertfordshire zu reisen. Wenn sie an diesem Morgen nicht verhindert wäre, hätte sie die Einladung selbst ausgesprochen, doch so sah ich mich in der Pflicht dies für sie zu erledigen. Da wir bereits morgen abreisen, blieb keine Zeit länger zu warten."

Die Wahrheit war, dass Georgiana der Mut gefehlt hatte Elizabeth selbst aufzusuchen. Gleich nachdem sie ihm erzählt von ihrer Idee erzählt hatte, bat sie ihn für sie zu den Gardiners und Elizabeth zu gehen. Er wusste, dass es Georgiana noch schwer fiel Einladungen und Ähnliches auszusprechen und wenn es um jemand anderen gegangen wäre, hätte er ihr diese Aufgabe auch nicht abgenommen. Georgiana musste selbst lernen solche Situationen zu durchstehen; er konnte ihr nicht immer alles abnehmen. Doch in diesem Fall hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht, er nutzte jede Gelegenheit mit Elizabeth zu sprechen.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich fürchte ich muss ihr grosszügiges Angebot ablehnen", Elizabeth wandte den Blick nach diesen Worten von ihm ab und sah stattdessen in den Kamin. Mrs. Gardiner blickte nicht weniger erstaunt zu als Elizabeth als er selbst. „Aber Lizzy, du hast dir doch so sehr gewünscht schon früher zu Jane zurück kehren zu können." –„Ich möchte nicht, dass Mr. Darcy sich meinetwegen irgendwelche Umstände machen muss, es reicht vollkommen, wenn ich am Tag vor der Hochzeit in Longbourn bin." Sie richtete diese Worte mehr an ihre Tante als an ihn und trotzdem war er es, der antwortete: „Miss Elizabeth, ich versichere ihnen die Umstände die dabei entstehen sind vollkommen unbedeutend. Sollten sie sich allerdings Sorgen machen um ihren Ruf, so kann ich ihnen versichern, dass dazu kein Anlass besteht. Neben Georgiana wird uns auch Mrs. Annesley, ihre Gesellschafterin nach Netherfield begleiten."

Endlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an, doch er konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie noch nicht überzeugt war. In diesem Moment klopfte es und eine Dienerin trat ein: „Mrs. Gardiner, ihr Mann ist eben gekommen und wünscht sie zu sprechen." Mrs. Gardiner stand umgehend auf. „Ich hoffe ihr entschuldigt mich für einen Moment", und nach diesen Worten verliess sie den Raum und liess ihn und Elizabeth alleine zurück.

Lizzy blickte ihrer Tante fast ein wenig verzweifelt hinterher, sie schien alles andere als erfreut in dieser Situation mit ihm alleine zu sein.

„Miss Elizabeth", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn sogleich und ihre Worte versetzten ihn in Erstaunen. „Mr. Darcy, ich kann dieses Angebot nicht annehmen. Sie haben schon soviel für mich getan. Ich bitte sie mich bei ihrer Schwester zu entschuldigen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, langsam begann er zu verstehen was ihre Gründe waren. „Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, es spielt für den Kutscher und die Pferde kaum eine Rolle ob jetzt drei oder vier Person in der Kutsche sitzen", er wäre beinahe aufgestanden und zu ihr getreten, doch natürlich tat er es doch nicht. „Ich dachte eigentlich ich hätte mich in meinen Brief klar ausgedrückt. Was auch immer ich getan habe spielt hier keine Rolle, sie sind mir nichts schuldig. Sie würden nicht nur meiner Schwester einen Gefallen tun indem sie ihre Einladung annehmen, sondern sicherlich auch Miss Bennet." Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Brief oder die Geschehnisse die damit zusammen hingen ansprach. Elizabeth sah betreten an den Boden, und als sie ihren Blick wieder hob glaubte er für einen kurz Moment das Schimmern von Tränen in ihren Augen zu erkennen: „Es hat mir stets der Mut gefehlt diese Thema selbst anzusprechen, wie ich es hätte tun müssen. Mr. Darcy,… ich möchte ihnen für alles Danken was sie für mich getan haben." Er stand auf und trat zum Fenster: „Sie müssen mir für nichts Danken", seine Stimme klang harscher als er es beabsichtig hatte. Was würde sie nun wohl von ihm denken. Er hatte diese Situation so lange gefürchtet. Er wollte nicht hören wie sie sich bei ihm bedanke, er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass ihr ganzes Verhalten ihm gegenüber vielleicht reiner Dankbarkeit entsprang. Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust, als er hörte wie sie ebenfalls aufstand. „Wie sollte ich ihnen nicht danken. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie viel mir das bedeutetet hat, dass sie dies alles auf sich genommen haben nur…nur um mir zu helfen und das nach allem was ich getan habe."

Er konnte nicht anders als sich umzudrehen. Sie stand keine zwei Meter vor ihm und sah ihn entschlossen an. In ihrem Blick lag ein Leuchten, das ihm klar machte, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte.

Aber war da noch mehr als Entschlossenheit? Das Funkeln in ihren Augen, ihre ganze Haltung, ihre Stimme…Gleichgültigkeit sah anders aus, das stand fest…und Dankbarkeit?

Er drehte sich erschrocken um als die Türe aufging und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Elizabeth ebenfalls zusammen zuckte. Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner traten ein, sie blieben beide einen Moment lang erstaunt stehen, als sie sie ihn und Elizabeth stehend vor dem Fenster vorfanden, doch keiner von ihnen ging darauf ein.

„Lizzy, dein Onkel hält es ebenfalls für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, dass du bereits mit Mr. Darcy und seiner Schwester nach Hertfordshire zurückkehrst. Du könntest auch meine liebe Schwester in diesen Tagen ein wenig entlasten, Mary, Kitty und Lydia werden ihr wohl kaum eine grosse Hilfe sein." Mrs. Gardiners Stimme klang ruhig als sie sprach, doch ihr Blick glitt von Elizabeth zu ihm und wieder zurück. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für ein seltsames Bild sie abgeben mussten und er begann zu fürchten, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war vor den Gardiners zu verbergen, weshalb er wirklich so oft die Nähe von Elizabeth aufsuchte.

„Wenn ihr einwilligt, werde ich die Einladung von Miss Georgiana gerne annehmen", sagte Elizabeth in diesem Moment und er blickte erstaunt zu ihr. Sie drehte den Kopf ihm zu und brachte sogar so etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande, was sein Herz beinahe zum Stehen brachte. Was auch immer sie dazu gebracht hatte ihre Meinung zu ändern, es konnte nichts Schlechtes sein.

Die Gardiners willigten sofort ein und er fasste sich soweit, dass er irgendetwas sagen konnte, von wegen wie sehr sich Georgiana darüber freuen würde. Doch er wusste eigentlich kaum wovon er sprach. Was Darcy in diesem Augenblick wollte war zum Zeit um Nachzudenken, oder aber Zeit mit Elizabeth alleine. Ihr Gespräch war noch nicht beendet gewesen und alles in ihm brannte danach es fortzusetzen.

Stattdessen gab es nun einiges zu regeln und er fand sich bald in einem Gespräch mit Mr. Gardiner wieder. Er war froh darüber, dass er sich schon im Voraus Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie genau die Reise ablaufen würde. Er bezweifelte, dass er in seiner momentanen Verfassung in der Lage gewesen wäre dies zu tun.

„Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn Miss Elizabeth diese letzte Nacht in meinem Stadthaus verbringt. Sie kann in einem der Gästezimmer übernachten und wir können dadurch früh am Morgen abreisen, so sollten für alle die geringsten Unkosten entstehen."

Elizabeth nickte nur, überhaupt sprach sie in dieser halben Stunde in der sie alles regelten sehr wenig.

Als er sich schliesslich verabschiedete, stand fest, dass Miss Elizabeth an diesem Abend bei ihm und Georgiana essen und anschliessend für eine Nacht ihr Gast sein würde. Er hoffte sehr, dass er im Laufe des Abends eine Gelegenheit haben würde sich mit ihr alleine zu unterhalten.

* * *

Elizabeth setzte sich hin nachdem Mr. Darcy den Raum verlassen hatte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um das was er gesagt hatte. Wieso wollte er nicht, dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte und warum war es ihm auf der anderen Seite so wichtig, dass sie Georgiana's Einladung annahm? War es wirklich nur der Wunsch seiner Schwester gewesen, dass sie mit ihnen nach Hertfordshire reiste.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Elizabeth wirklich zu realisieren begann, dass sie tatsächlich bereits früher als erwartet zu Jane zurück kehren können würde. Sie hatte bisher noch gar nicht daran gedacht, sie war zu sehr eingenommen gewesen von der Art der Einladung und dem Gespräch zwischen ihr und Mr. Darcy. Erst jetzt konnte sie sich darüber freuen.

Lizzy blickte auf und bemerkte, dass sowohl ihr Onkel als auch ihre Tante zu ihr blickten. Sie konnte sich nicht darüber wundern. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es auf ihre Verwandten gewirkt haben mussten, als sie den Raum betraten und sie und Mr. Darcy vor dem Fenster fanden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich ihr gegenüber in den letzten Tagen äusserst zuvorkommend verhalten hatte und sich gewünscht hatte sie seiner Schwester vorzustellen.

Mrs. Gardiner blickte zu ihrem Mann und dann wieder zu ihr: „Lizzy…" begann sie, „Ich muss dich das fragen, aber…"

Elizabeth blickte ihre Tante an, sie fürchtete sich vor den nächsten Worten. Was sollte sie erzählen wenn die Frage kam, die sie erwartete. Sie wusste die Antwort selbst nicht. Sie wunderte sich über sein Verhalten, das war alles was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte; Verstehen konnte sie ihn nämlich nicht.

Er hatte jetzt noch viel mehr Gründe dafür nie mehr auch nur einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Caroline Bingley hatte ihn an ihrem ersten Treffen wieder daran erinnert, was die meisten Leute im Moment von ihr dachten. Das alles musste ihm bewusst sein und doch…sie konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken wie er sie ansah. Natürlich konnte das den Gardiners ebenfalls nicht entgangen sein.

Lizzy wusste nicht weshalb, vielleicht lag es an ihrem Blick, oder aber ihre Tante hatte von sich aus den Mut verloren, jedenfalls beendete sie ihren Satz nicht. Sie blickte Lizzy einfach nur einen Moment lang eindringlich an als hoffte sie jene würde ihr von selbst antworten. Doch diesen Gefallen konnte Elizabeth ihr nicht tun.

Es war schliesslich Mr. Gardiner der das Schweigen brach und sich an sie wandte: „Wie überaus freundlich von Miss Georgiana dir anzubieten sie zu begleiten und das obwohl du sie erst einmal getroffen hast." Lizzy nickte nur, sie hatte gerade zu hoffen gewagt diesem Thema noch einmal entkommen zu sein und nun wurde sie doch davon eingeholt. „Vielleicht war es auch nicht nur der Wunsch von Miss Georgiana alleine." Sie warf ihrer Nichte einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch Lizzy zog es vor noch immer nicht zu antworten. Sie hörte den Gardiners einfach nur schweigend zu. Sie sprachen über Mr. Darcy und darüber wie freundlich es von ihm gewesen war sie zu sich einzuladen. Lizzy hätte den Salon am Liebsten verlassen, doch ihr fiel kein Grund dazu ein.

„Mr. Darcy wusste von deiner Verlobung, nicht?", wandte Mr. Gardiner sich dann an sie. „Ja", Lizzy konnte diese Tatsache nicht verleugnen. Mr. Darcy war Bingley's engster Freund und dieser hätte sicherlich alles erfahren, immerhin war er in Netherfield gewesen, als sie noch verlobt gewesen war. Er hatte alles von Jane erfahren, allerdings hätte man auch nur schwer verbergen können, dass ihre Verlobung aufgelöst worden war.

Die Gardiners würden von ihr allerdings nie erfahren, dass Mr. Darcy schon vor Bingley von der Auflösung der Verlobung gewusst hatte, ja sogar schon bevor sie selbst es erfahren hatte.

„Erstaunlich. Aus dem was deine Mutter über ihn erzählt hatte, hielt ich ihn für einen stolzen, wenn nicht arroganten Mann. Ich hätte mich wohl nicht mehr irren können. Anstatt sich wie alle anderen über die Auflösung deiner Verlobung zu empören oder Mutmassungen darüber anzustellen, verhält er sich äusserst freundlich und stellt dich sogar seiner Schwester vor."

Lizzy schwieg erneut. Darauf konnte sie noch viel weniger eine Antwort geben.

Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Worte zurück, die er während seines ersten Antrages in Kent an sie gerichtete hatte. Das Verhalten ihrer Familie, ihre gesellschaftliche Stellung, all das hatte ihn lange davon abgehalten ihr den Antrag überhaupt erst zu machen.

Wie konnte er das nun alles missachten? Nur weil er von ihrer Rolle bei der Auflösung der Verlobung wusste, weil er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich in keiner Weise schändlich verhalten hatte, änderte sich nichts daran, dass der Rest der Welt sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Ihr Ruf hatte dadurch unweigerlich Schaden genommen.

Lizzy seufzte, wenn sie doch nur den Mut finden würde ihn offen darauf anzusprechen.


	20. Ein unwillkommener Gast

**Ein unwillkommener Gast**

„Miss Elizabeth", Georgiana Darcy kam lächelnd auf sie zu, als Lizzy das Haus betrat. Ein Diener brachte Lizzy's Gepäckstücke auf Anweisung Miss Darcy's in eines der Gästezimmer und die Gastgeberin selbst führte sie dann nach oben um ihr das Zimmer zu zeigen.

„Mein Bruder lässt sich entschuldigen, er wird das Abendessen nicht mit uns zu sich zu nehmen können, da er geschäftlich noch einmal aus dem Haus gerufen wurde. Da wir London morgen bereits verlassen, ergab sich keine Möglichkeit diesen Termin zu verschieben."

Lizzy ärgerte sich über sich selbst, weil sie diese Nachricht enttäuscht zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie hatte sich auf dieses Essen mit den Darcy's gefreut. Sie mochte Georgiana und doch war es Mr. Darcy gewesen, den sie zu sehen gehofft hatte. Vor allem nach ihrem Treffen am Morgen, das viele Fragen in ihr aufgeworfen hatte.

Trotzdem erwies das Essen sich als eine äusserst angenehme Angelegenheit. Lizzy blickte zu Georgiana und kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen wie es wohl wäre mit ihr als Schwester zu leben.

Wenn sie Mr. Darcy's Antrag damals in Kent angenommen hätte, sässe sie vielleicht öfters alleine mit Georgiana am Tisch, während Mr. Darcy geschäftlich in London wäre. Sie liess ihren Blick über den grossen, leer wirkenden Tisch gleiten und fragte sich, wie Pemberley wohl aussah. In ihrer Vorstellung sah sie sich und Georgiana an einem ähnlichen Tisch, lachend und gutgelaunt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie konnte die Zeit nicht zurück drehen, doch sie konnte hoffen, dass sie in Zukunft einmal mit Miss Darcy in Pemberley essen würde. In dieser äusserst angenehmen Vorstellung war Mr. Darcy allerdings anwesend.

Ihre Wangen wurden bei diesen Gedanken leicht rot und sie bemühte sich darauf sich auf die Gegenwart und damit Georgiana zu konzentrieren. Sich Hoffnungen zu stark hinzugeben war beinahe genauso schlimm wie der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern.

Elizabeth folgte Georgiana nach dem Essen in den Salon. Sie hatten sich gerade erst hingesetzt, als ein Diener eintrat und einen Gast ankündigte. „Lady de Bourgh." Er kam Gerade noch dazu den Namen auszusprechen, als besagte Person auch schon in den Raum trat.

„Georgiana", sie hatte nur Augen für ihre Nichte und schien Elizabeth im ersten Moment nicht wahrzunehmen. Georgiana schien nicht minder erschrocken als Lizzy selbst und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie aufstand und sich zu einer Begrüssung durchrang: „Tante Catherine", sie schluckte, „wir haben gar nicht mit eurem Besuch gerechnet." Lizzy stand ebenfalls auf und zog mit dieser Handlung zum ersten Mal die Aufmerksamkeit Lady Catherine's direkt auf sich. „Miss Bennet?!", der entrüstete Ausruf schien halb Frage, halb Feststellung zu sein und Lizzy antwortete darauf nur mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Aber", Lady Catherine blickte aufgebracht zu Georgiana wieder zurück zu ihr und dann erneut zu ihrer Nichte: „Was macht diese Frau hier? Wo ist Darcy?" Sie schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass Elizabeth noch im Raum stand oder aber, und Lizzy vermutete stark, dass es daran lag, ihr schien vollkommen gleichgültig zu sein, dass sie selbst ihre Worte sehr wohl mitbekam.

Georgiana schien kaum zu wissen was sie sagen sollte, sie blickte an den Boden und murmelte ein paar Worte, aus den man gerade noch heraushören konnte, dass Mr. Darcy geschäftlich unterwegs war.

Lizzy atmete einmal tief ein und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie schämte sich beinahe dafür, dass sie sich wünschte Mr. Darcy würde umgehend zurück kehren. Sie blickte Lady Catherine an und sagte dann mit erstaunlich fester Stimme: „Lady de Bourgh, ich bin als Gast hier. Miss Georgiana war so freundlich mir anzubieten mich mit nach Hertfordshire zu nehmen." Sie wusste, dass es nicht schicklich war selbst zu antworten, doch Georgiana brachte kaum mehr ein Wort über die Lippen und so blieb ihr wohl keine andere Wahl.

Lady Catherine bedachte sie nur mit einem wütenden Blick und wandte sich dann erneut an Georgiana: „Wann kommt dein Bruder zurück? Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht!"

Elizabeth konnte sich das nicht mehr länger anhören, eine unsägliche Wut stieg in ihr auf. Seit Wochen liess sie das Gerede der Leute über sich ergehen, ohne sich zu beschweren oder auch nur den Versuch zu wagen sich zu rechtfertigen. Doch an diesem Abend, im Hause von Mr. Darcy konnte sie das nicht, sie würde nicht schweigen können wenn Lady Catherine sie beschuldigte.

Georgiana schien wie gelähmt, sie blickte hilfesuchend zu Elizabeth und dann wieder an den Boden, nur nicht zu ihrer Tante.

„Ich bin erst heute in London angekommen und nehme so spät abends noch die Mühen auf mich hier her zu kommen und was muss ich sehen? Georgiana alleine im Haus zusammen mit…Miss Elizabeth."

Lady Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht", wiederholte sie sich und wandte sich dann zum ersten Mal direkt an Elizabeth selbst: „Georgiana mit ihnen alleine zu lassen? Ist das der Umgang den er sich für seine Schwester wünscht. Eine junge Frau, deren Verlobung unter mysteriösen Umständen aufgelöst wurde?" Ihre Stimme bebte vor Wut, doch Lizzy liess sich davon nicht beeindrucken; sie hatte nichts Verwerfliches getan.

„Was auch immer sie getan haben um Mr. Collins zu diesem Schritt zu bewegen…er wollte es mir nicht verraten, wie ich Annehme aus Rücksicht auf sie, auch wenn sie diese keineswegs verdient haben. Aber eigentlich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Jedenfalls ist es nichts, dass sie als Georgiana's Gefährtin empfiehlt. Dass sie es überhaupt wagen dieses Haus zu betreten, hocherhobenen Kopfes hier zu stehen, obwohl sie annehmen müssen, dass Mr. Darcy sicherlich durch mich von diesen schändlichen Ereignissen erfahren hat!"

Lizzy erwiderte den Blick, ihre Stimme klang ruhig als sie antwortete: „Ich habe nichts getan, dessen ich mich schämen müsste."

„Sie haben nichts…", die Stimme von Lady Catherine brach, wie Lizzy vermutet, vor Entrüstung. „Was sollte Mr. Collins dann dazu gebracht haben die Verbindung aufzulösen? Eine Verbindung die so vorteilhaft erschien für beide Seiten?" Lizzy zögerte einen Moment bevor sie antwortete: „Ich fürchte ich kann ihnen dies nicht mitteilen, da es nicht nur mich selbst betrifft. Ich kann ihnen nur versichern, dass nichts geschah, was in irgendeiner Weise verwerflich wäre."

* * *

Ein eisiger Wind blies Darcy ins Gesicht als er in die Strasse einbog. Er hatte sich diesen Abend anders vorgestellt. Ausgerechnet an seinem letzten Tag in London, an dem Abend als er Miss Elizabeth zu sich eingeladen hatte, wurde er weggerufen. Er hatte sich noch nie so sehr darüber geärgert seinen Advokaten zu sehen, wie an diesem Abend. Eine lächerliche Formalität, die genauso gut auf dem Briefweg hätte erledigt werden können, hatte ihn aus seinem Haus und damit von ihr weggeholt.

Er war so sehr damit beschäftig sich darüber zu ärgern, dass er kaum mitbekam, dass er das Haus erreicht hatte. Erst als er die wenigen Stufen hochstieg realisierte er, dass er ohne gross darüber nachzudenken schon angekommen war.

Sein Ärger wurde schlagartig in den Hintergrund gedrängt, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ihr nun jeden Moment wieder begegnen würde. Er trat mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Indem Moment als sein Diener auf ihn zukam, wusste er, dass etwas alles andere als in Ordnung war.

Der erleichterte Ausdruck auf James' Gesicht bei seinem Anblick verhiess nichts Gutes. „Mr. Darcy, gut dass sie hier sind…sie haben heute unerwartet Besuch bekommen. Lady de Bourgh wartet im Salon, zusammen mit ihrer Schwester und Miss Elizabeth." In diesem Moment drangen Stimmen an Darcy's Ohr. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, schritt er an James vorbei und öffnete die Türe in den Salon.

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um. Er überblickte die Lage im Raum augenblicklich. Lady Catherine hatte sich mehr oder weniger vor Elizabeth aufgebaut und wandte sich nun an ihn, ihre Stimme voller Entrüstung. „Darcy!" Er unterbrach sie indem er sie begrüsste und dann zu Lizzy blickte: „Miss Elizabeth", er deutete auch gegenüber ihr eine leichte Verbeugung an. Er liess seinen Blick einen Moment länger als nötig auf auf ihr ruhen. Sie wirkte leicht angespannt und hielt den Blick nicht lange aufrecht.

Er wandte sich an Georgiana, die hilfesuchend zu ihm sah: „Weshalb lässt du unsere Gäste hier so stehen?", fragte er sie sanft, darauf bedacht die Situation zu beruhigen, „Wir sollten eine Tasse trinken und uns alle hinsetzten, anstatt hier zu stehen als wären wir eben erst eingetreten."

Trotz der alles andere als amüsanten Situation, konnte er kaum ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Er war eben erst in den Raum gehastet, hatte sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen Hut und Mantel abzunehmen…sein Verhalten strafte seine eigenen Worte Lüge.

Er nahm seinen Hut vom Kopf und legte ihn auf den Tisch, als er aufsah traf er den Blick von Elizabeth. Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Züge geschlichen und ein schelmisches Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet ihm, dass ihr die Absurdität seiner Worte durchaus nicht entgangen war.

Sie lächeln zu sehen war mehr als er erwartet hatte. Er wusste nicht was seine Tante in den letzten Minuten getan, oder gesagt hatte, doch er bezweifelte stark, dass sie Elizabeth freundlich begrüsst hatte.

„Darcy, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Georgiana in dieser Gesellschaft zu lassen? Nach allem was ich dir in meine Brief mitgeteilt hatte?". Die Wut in Lady Catherines Stimme liess augenblicklich auch aus seinem Gesicht alle Freundlichkeit weichen: „Miss Elizabeth ist mein Gast, und diesen Tonfall ihr gegenüber dulde ich in meine Haus nicht", antwortete er und wenn jemand ihn gut kannte, war die Drohung deutlich zu hören, die aus seinen Worten sprach.

„Georgiana", er wandte sich an seine Schwester: „Begleitest du bitte Miss Elizabeth nach oben, ich möchte einen Moment alleine mit deiner Tante sprechen." Georgiana schien erleichtert über seine Aufforderung, sie trat augenblicklich zu Elizabeth, die noch einen Moment zögerte. Sie suchte seinen Blick, bevor sie gegenüber von Lady Catherine eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete und dann mit Georgiana den Raum verliess.

* * *

Lizzy lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Noch immer drangen gedämpfte Stimmen nach oben und liessen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie bedauerte beinahe, dass er sie aus dem Raum geschickt hatte, auch wenn ihr selbst nicht ganz klar war weshalb. Fürchtete sie, dass er sein Wort brechen würde und seiner Tante alles erzählte? Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass ihr dieser Gedanken gar nicht so schlimm erschien. Viel mehr fürchtete sie, dass er seiner Tante zustimmen würde.

Sie zwang sich stehen zubleiben und sich auf die Bettkante zu setzten. Nein, sie war sich sicher, dass er das nicht tun würde. Sie wusste nicht woran es lag. In dem Moment als er den Raum betreten hatte war sie für einen Moment wie gelähmt gewesen von der Angst, dass er sich gegen sie stellen könnte, dass er sie vor die Türe setzte würde. Doch das alles hielt nur einen einzigen Moment, sobald er sprach, sobald er ihren Blick gesucht hatte war diese Angst gewichen. Zurück geblieben war die Gewissheit, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, dass er sich niemals gegen sie stellen würde.

Lizzy sprang erschrocken auf als unten eine Türe ins Schloss fiel und auf einmal Stille herrschte. Sie hielt den Atem an als sie hörte wie jemand die Treppe betrat und nach oben kam. Schritte näherten sich ihrem Zimmer und verstummten dann. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, ihr ganzer Körper schien wie erstarrt. Stand er in diesem Moment vor ihrer Türe? Die Sekunden zogen dahin und schliesslich entfernten sich die Schritte leise. Lizzy atmete erleichtert ein und war sich im Selben Moment nicht mehr klar warum sie das getan hatte. Wollte sie nicht, dass er zu ihr kam, dass er mit ihr sprach?

Bevor sie zu einer bewussten Entscheidung kam, schienen ihre Füsse sich ohne ihr zutun zu bewegen. Sie lief auf die Türe zu und ehe sie überhaupt realisierte was sie tat, hatte sie die Türe aufgerissen und war auf den Korridor getreten.

Die Hand auf der Türklinge stand er ein Stück von ihr entfernt, drehte sich aber augenblicklich um als er sie hörte. „Miss Elizabeth!", er kam auf sie zu und blickte sie an. Wenn er überrascht darüber war, dass sie ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, so liess er sich nichts davon anmerken.

Einen Augenblick lang schien ihr Kopf wie leergefegt, als er so vor ihr stand. Was hatte sie nur dazu gebracht ihr Zimmer zu verlassen? „Mr. Darcy…", sie erwiderte den Blick seiner grünen Augen, die im Licht des Kerzenleuchters noch intensiver zu leuchten schienen: „Es tut mir unendlich Leid was geschehen ist vielleicht…", sie brach ab und holte einmal tief Luft um Mut für ihre nächsten Worte zu finden, „…vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich zu den Gardiners zurück kehren würde." – „Nein!" Die Heftigkeit seines Ausrufes liess sie zusammenfahren. „Entschuldigen sie, ich meine", er seufzte, „Ich habe sie als Gast in mein Haus eingeladen und daran hat sich nichts geändert. Bitte bleiben sie, auch wenn ich natürlich verstehen würde, wenn sie es vorziehen zu gehen, nach der Art wie sie heute Abend behandelt wurden. Ich kann mich nur nachdrücklich für das Verhalten meiner Tante entschuldigen; sie war unverzeihlich unhöflich ihnen gegenüber."

Elizabeth lächelte traurig: „Nach allem was geschehen ist, ein durchaus verständliches Verhalten. Ich fürchte ich kann ihrer Tante keine Vorwurf machen, sie teilt die Meinung von so vielen Leute." Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, was ihr Herz schneller schlagen liess. „Sie und ich, wir wissen beide, dass es dazu keinen Grund gibt. Ich habe Lady Catherine versucht eben dies klar zu machen." Er seufzte: „Vielleicht ein wenig zu bestrebt, ich fürchte sie beginnt zu ahnen, dass ich etwas damit zu tun hatte. Entschuldigen sie Miss Elizabeth, dass ich diese Vermutung in ihr geweckt habe, obwohl ich ihnen doch versichert hatte Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

Lizzy blickte ihn erschrocken an: „Aber…ich wollte nie, dass sie deswegen…Das ihr Name in den Augen der Leute mit dieser schmachvollen Angelegenheit in Verbindung gebracht wird."

Er nahm seinen Blick keine Sekunde von ihren Augen und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu als er sprach: „Miss Elizabeth, ich habe im Laufe des letzten Jahres gelernt, dass es im Leben Wichtigeres gibt als nur seinen Ruf in der Gesellschaft zu wahren."

Diese Worte liessen Lizzy bis in ihr Innerstes erstarren. Konnte er wirklich das meine, was sie vermutete? Konnte sie für ihn Wichtiger sein, als die Meinung seiner Tante über ihn?

Lizzy drehte sich erschrocken um, als am anderen Ende des Korridors eine Türe aufflog und Georgiana heraus trat. Mr. Darcy machte sofort einen Schritt zurück und blickte zu seiner Schwester. Die junge Miss Darcy sah sie mit aufgerissen Augen an und Lizzy konnte gut verstehen weshalb. Zwischen ihr und Mr. Darcy war kein halber Meter mehr gewesen. Darcy räusperte sich in diesem Moment verlegen: „Es ist schon spät und morgen wartete ein langer Tag auf uns." Er drehte sich zu ihr um: „Miss Elizabeth, ich wünsche ihnen eine erholsame Nacht", er verbeugte sich leicht und trat dann zu Georgiana, die verwirrt zu ihm hochsah. Er sprach leise mit ihr, doch Lizzy konnte die Worte nicht verstehen und es ging sie auch nichts an. Noch immer benommen von seinen letzten Worten trat sie in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Sie lehnte sich gegen das kühle Holz und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Noch nie war die Hoffnung in ihr so gross gewesen wie in diesem Moment, dass sie ihr Glück doch noch finden würde.


	21. Heimreise

**Heimreise**

Lizzy las die gleiche Zeile zum dritten Mal und noch immer war der Inhalt des Textes nicht bis zu ihr durchgedrungen. Seufzend schlug sie das Buch zu und legte es zurück auf den Tisch. Vergeblich hatte sie versucht sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Sie stand auf und ging die paar Schritte zum Fenster. Die Kutsche stand direkt vor dem Haus und mehrere Männer arbeiteten daran.

Eigentlich war beabsichtig gewesen, dass sie zu dieser Zeit schon ein gutes Stück von London entfernt wären, doch das linke vordere Rad der Kutsche hatte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Sie hatten das Gepäck schon alles verladen und waren Aufbruchsbereit gewesen, als der Kutscher das beschädigte Rad entdeckte.

Elizabeth drehte sich um als die Türe aufging und Mr. Darcy eintrat. Einige Schneeflocken auf seinen dunklen Haaren zeugten davon, dass er eben noch selbst neben der Kutsche gewesen war.

Georgiana blickte bei seinem Eintreten ebenfalls auf, im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte die junge Miss Darcy sich sehr wohl auf ihr Buch konzentrieren können, jedenfalls vermutete Lizzy das.

„Es kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln", informierte Mr. Darcy sie und entschuldigte sich dann erneut für die Verspätung. Lizzy blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Zu dieser Stunde fanden erst wenige Schneeflocken den Weg aus der weissen Wolkendecke, doch würde das so bleiben? Ein schlechtes Gefühl beschlich Lizzy und sie begann zu fürchten, dass sie Hertfordshire an diesem Tag nicht mehr erreichen würden.

Mr. Darcy schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben oder aber die Frage beschäftigte ihn selbst, in diesem Augenblick sagte er nämlich: „Allerdings beunruhigt mich das Wetter ein wenig. Doch bin ich zuversichtlich, dass wir rechtzeitig ankommen werden wenn wir in der nächsten halben Stunde aufbrechen." Seine letzten Worte richtete er vor allem an sie und Lizzy fragte sich, ob er sie damit wohl nur zu beruhigen versuchte.

Sie setzte sich wieder hin und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Nach dem Gespräch auf dem Korridor war für sie an Schlaf nicht zu denken gewesen. Erst spät in den Morgenstunden war sie schliesslich eingeschlafen, nur um kurz darauf von einem Dienstmädchen geweckt zu werden.

Unweigerlich sah sie zu Mr. Darcy, er war der Grund für ihre schlaflose Nacht gewesen und sie kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob es ihm ähnlich ergangen war. Er wirkte in keiner Weise müde oder erschöpft.

Lizzy lehnte sich zurück und seufzte leise. Sie begann beinahe zu fürchten, dass sie sich ihr Gespräch am Vorabend nur eingebildet hatte. Dass seine letzten Worte nur ein Traum gewesen waren. Ein Blick zu Georgiana reichte allerdings um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Miss Darcy hatte ihr Buch nun ebenfalls zur Seite gelegt und beobachtete sie. Ihr Blick glitt von Mr. Darcy zu ihr und sofort zurück zu ihrem Bruder, als sie bemerkt, dass sie selbst beobachtet wurde.

Auch schon beim Frühstück hatte sie ständig auf sie geachtet, als erwartete sie, dass irgendetwas geschehen würde.

Die Türe ging erneut auf und riss Elizabeth vorerst aus ihren Gedanken. Mrs. Annesley trat ein, sie war an diesem Morgen früh zu ihnen gestossen. Mrs. Annesley war eine mütterlich wirkende Frau mittleren Alters, die Lizzy auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen war.

Lizzy nahm ihr Buch zur Hand und versuchte vorzugeben interessiert zu lesen. Sie freute sich darauf endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen, zu Jane und hoffte deshalb, dass sie endlich abreisen konnten. Anderseits…und sie konnte diese Gefühle beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken, bedauerte sie es das Haus der Darcy's zu verlassen. Im selben Haus wie er zu wohnen, am selben Tisch zu speisen, ihn ständig zu sehen, das alles war eine äusserst angenehme Vorstellung. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es die Möglichkeit erhöhte mit ihm alleine zu sein und nach ihrem letzten Gespräch konnte sie es kaum erwarten unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen zu können. Indem Moment als ihr dieser Gedanke kam, war sie sich allerdings schon nicht mehr so sicher ob sie das auch wirklich wollte. Was wenn sie seine Worte falsch gedeutet hatte?

Sie blickte über den Rand des Buches und ihr Blick traf den Seinen. Nein; sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, sie konnte sich nicht getäuscht haben

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand bis zum dritten Mal innert kürzester Zeit die Türe aufging und ein Diener eintrat. „Mr. Darcy, die Kutsche wäre jetzt abfahrbereit."

Eisige Kälte schlug Elizabeth entgegen, als sie aus der Türe trat. Sie zog ihren Umhang ein wenig enger um die Schultern und blickte in den Himmel. Der Schneefall war nicht stärker geworden, noch immer waren es nur einzelne Flocken die in der Luft tanzten. „Miss Elizabeth", Mr. Darcy reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr in die Kutsche. Nach ihr folgten Georgiana und Mrs. Anesley die sich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank setzten. Elizabeth vermutete dass die Gesellschaftern sich aus Gewohnheit neben ihren Schützling setzte.

Lizzy rutschte wenig näher ans Fenster als ihr bewusst wurde was das bedeutete. Mr. Darcy setzte sich neben sie und die Türe wurde hinter ihm geschlossen.

Ein Ruck ging durch die Kutsche als sie anfuhr und Lizzy blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie hörte der Unterhaltung der anderen einen kurzen Moment lang nicht zu und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie realisierte, dass sie über die anstehende Hochzeit sprachen.

„Ich habe immer angenommen, Mr. Bingley würde sich zuerst ein Anwesen kaufen, bevor er daran denkt sich zu vermählen", gestand Mrs. Annesley. Darcy lachte: „Nein, ich fürchtete schon lange, dass er, wenn er sich überhaupt je einmal dazu durchringen wird ein Anwesen zu kaufen, einen Anreiz dazu braucht. Und was könnte ein grösserer Anreiz sein, als eine Frau der er ein Heim bieten möchte." – „Also wenn es um meine Schwester geht, so fürchte ich sie wird mit Netherfield voll und ganz zufrieden sein, das wäre sie sogar mit einem viel kleinere Haus.", sagte Lizzy und blickte dabei vor allem zu Mr. Darcy. „Das mag sehr wohl zutreffen, und die Bescheidenheit ihrer Schwester in allen Ehren, so hoffe ich trotzdem, dass er sich bald zu diesem Entscheid durchringen wird." Elizabeth lächelte, was sollte sie darauf auch antworten. Sie wusste, dass Mr. Bingley machen konnte was er wollte, Jane war zu verliebt um sich auch nur Gedanken darüber zu machen wo sie einmal leben würde.

„Ich fürchte ich verstehe ihren Wunsch nicht ganz. Sollte Mr. Bingley glücklich sein in Netherfield zu leben, mit meiner Schwester an seiner Seite, wieso sollte er da die Mühen auf sich nehmen sich ein Haus zu kaufen?", fragte sie ihn immer noch lächelnd um ihn herauszufordern. „Ein eigenes Stück Land bedeutet eine Sicherheit, die ihm Geld alleine nicht bieten kann." – „Und es ändert seine Position in der Gesellschaft." Mr. Darcy lächelte bei ihren letzten Worten: „Ich beginne zu ahnen wohinaus sie wollen Miss Elizabeth. Sie scheinen mich auf die Probe zu stellen. Meine Worte von gestern waren ernst gemeint, ich denke vordergründig an Sicherheit, wenn ich mir ein Haus für Charles wünsche. Aber ich will nicht leugnen, dass nicht auch noch andere Gründe eine Rolle spielen. Es ist nicht leicht alte Denkmuster abzulegen, aber ich bin sicher die Zeit wird mir hierbei eine Hilfe sein." Lizzy errötete leicht, überspielte ihre Verlegenheit allerdings mit einem Lächeln. Natürlich hatte sie mit ihrer Frage auf dieses Thema abgezielt, doch sie hatte niemals eine so ehrliche Antwort erwartet. Schon gar nicht vor Georgiana und Mrs. Annesley. Die beiden wirkten in der Tat auch ein wenig verwirrt. Was Lizzy dazu brachte sich von Mr. Darcy ab und wieder dem Fenster zu zuwenden, eine wenn auch weit aus weniger interessante, so doch ungefährlichere Beschäftigung.

Nach einem halbstündigen Halt in einer kleinen Ortschaft brachen sie schliesslich zur zweiten Etappe ihrer Reise auf. Der Schneefall war nun deutlich stärker geworden und die Kutsche kam langsamer voran. Lizzy beobachtete die verschneiten Bäume die an ihnen vorbeizogen und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an, die sie nun immer stärker spürte. Der vorangeschrittene Tag und die immer stärker werdende Bewölkung hatte es dunkler werden lassen, was es ihr nicht leichter machte wach zu bleiben.

„Ist ihnen kalt Miss Elizabeth", Darcy's Stimme liess Lizzy sich umdrehen. „Nein, vielen Dank", sie antwortete ohne vorher Nachzudenken. Zu spät wurde ihr bewusst, dass es tatsächlich merklich kühler geworden war in der Kutsche, doch sie hütete sich davor dies nun nachträglich zu zugeben. Sie blickte stattdessen auf die gegenüberliegende Bank und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass sowohl Georgiana als auch Mrs. Annesley schliefen.

Die Kutsche kam ihr auf einen Schlag viel kleiner vor und ihr wurde viel deutlich bewusst, wie nahe sie Mr. Darcy war. Sie hätte den Arm nicht einmal ganz ausstrecken müssen um ihn zu berühren.

Sie blickte starr gerade aus und versuchte sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren als ihn. Doch sie spürte seine Anwesenheit in diesem Moment so deutlich, als würde sie ihn tatsächlich berühren.

* * *

Darcy sah zu Elizabeth und lächelte. Es war unübersehbar, dass sie gegen den Schlaf kämpfte. Sie blickte nach vorne und ihren Augen fielen ihr ständig zu. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss selbst für einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht nicht viel Schlaf gefunden und das war auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Wie hätte er auch Schlafen können, mit dem Wissen dass Elizabeth nur wenigen Türen weiter lag, nachdem was geschehen war. Noch immer erfüllte der Gedanke an seine Tante ihn mit Wut. Wie hatte sie es wagen können Elizabeth derart zu beleidigen. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie nie erfahren würde was Lady Catherine alles gesagt hatte.

Er hatte seine Tante lange nicht mehr so ausser sich gesehen und er wusste, dass er daran nicht unschuldig gewesen war. Er hatte ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, welch grosse Stücke er auf Elizabeth hielt. Das zusammen mit der Andeutung, dass er etwas mit der Auflösung der Verlobung zu hatte, musste in Lady Catherine unweigerlich den Verdacht geweckt haben, er beabsichtige Miss Elizabeth heiraten.

Natürlich zu Recht. Er dachte an ihre letzten Gespräche zurück und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er zweifelte nicht mehr, oder beinahe nicht mehr. Er hatte sich vorgenommen mit ihr zu sprechen, sobald sich die nächste Gelegenheit dazu bot. Allein bei diesem Gedanken schlug sein Herz schneller. Würde sie ihn dieses Mal annehmen?

Sie waren im Moment alleine in der Kutsche, oder jedenfalls beinahe allein; sie waren die einzigen die noch wach waren. Doch das reichte ihm nicht. Er wollte wirklich alleine mit ihr sein und er war zuversichtlich, dass sich in den Tagen vor der Hochzeit eine Möglichkeit ergeben würde.

Er riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als jemand ihn berührte. Elizabeth war schlussendlich doch eingeschlafen und nun gegen seine Schulter gesunken. Er wagte kaum zu atmen aus Angst sich zu stark zu bewegen und sie dadurch aufzuwecken.

Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter und er konnte nur mit Mühe den Impuls unterdrücken einen Arm um sie zu legen. Er wartete schon so lange darauf ihr wieder so Nahe zu sein, so nahe wie bei ihrer schicksalhaften Begegnung im Regen, als sie ihm alles gestanden hatte. Damals war sie die Verlobte eines anderen Mannes gewesen und weiter davon weg Mrs. Darcy zu sein als jemals zuvor und nun…nun hatte er wirklich Grund zu hoffen. Umso mehr wollte er sie nicht erschrecken, auch wenn er sich darüber wunderte wie sie überhaupt noch schlafen konnte. Er konnte sein pochendes Herz so laut in seiner Brust schlagen hören, er war sich sicher, dass sie davon aufwachen musste.

Er wandte den Blick nur mit Mühe von ihr ab und sah geradeaus. Eigentlich lag es in seiner Pflicht sie aufzuwecken bevor Georgiana oder gar Mrs. Annesley sie so gegen ihn gelehnt vorfanden, doch er konnte es nicht. Dieses Gefühl sie so Nahe bei sich zu haben, war einfach zu köstlich, als dass er es hätte beenden können.

Stattdessen schloss er selbst die Augen und atmete einige Mal tief durch. Wenn er vorgab selbst zu schlafen, konnte ihnen niemand einen Vorwurf machen. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich diese Reise möge noch lange nicht zu Ende gehen, nur um noch länger auf diese Weise neben Elizabeth sitzen zu können.

Auch wenn Darcy es kaum für möglich gehalten hatte, so musste er tatsächlich selbst eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen zum nächsten Mal öffnete, war es vor dem Fenster deutlich dunkler geworden und auch die Landschaft kam ihm sogleich bekannt vor. Sie waren nur noch wenige Meilen von Meryton entfernt.

Elizabeth schlief immer noch gegen ihn gelehnt, er hatte sich sosehr an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt, dass er es im ersten Moment beinahe vergessen hätte. Er sah auf und sein Blick traf genau auf den seiner Schwester. Georgiana war ebenfalls wach und sie lächelte ihn an. „Vielleicht solltest du sie lieber aufwecken", riet sie ihm flüsternd und blickte dann zu Mrs. Annesley, die immer noch zu schlafen schien.

Darcy nickte, seine Schwester hatte natürlich recht, ihm blieb nichts anders übrig als Elizabeth zu wecken.

„Miss Elizabeth", flüsterte er um sie nicht zu erschrecken und berührte behutsam ihre Schulter.

* * *

Eine leise Stimme drang an Lizzy's Ohr. Sie spürte die leicht schaukelnden Bewegungen der Kutsche und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wo sie war. Sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen als sie eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter spürte. „Miss Elizabeth", die Stimme wurde klarer und kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor. Sie öffnete die Augen erneut und mit einem Schlag wusste sie wo sie sich befand. Sie rückte erschocken von Mr. Darcy weg, so weit weg wie in der Kutsche eben möglich war. Wie hatte sie nur einschlafen können und was noch viel schlimmer war, wieso war sie ausgerechnet gegen ihn gesunken. Und wo waren sie eigentlich? Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und die vertrauten Häuser Merytons zeigten sich ihr. „Wir sind bald in Longbourn", wandte Mr. Darcy sich an sie, ihr Blick nach draussen schien ihm nicht entgangen zu sein. . „Verzeihen sie Miss Elizabeth, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken", fuhr er fort doch sie unterbrach ihn: „Sie haben mich nicht …verzeihen sie, ich…" Sein Lächeln liess sie verstummen, um seinem Blick zu entgehen sah sie zu Georgiana, die ebenfalls zu ihr blickte, dasselbe Lächeln im Gesicht wie ihr Bruder.

Die beiden schienen sich gegen sie verbrüdert zu haben und so blickte Lizzy stattdessen aus dem Fenster. Sie hatten Meryton längst hinter sich gelassen und waren auf der Strasse nach Longbourn. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung bei diesem Gedanken. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie sich freute nach Hause zu kommen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten Jane wieder zu sehen und zu erfahren wie sie sich fühlte.

Als die Kutsche schliesslich zum Stehen kam, verabschiedete Lizzy sich von Georgina und ihrer Gesellschafterin. Mr. Darcy stieg vor ihr aus der Kutsche und reichte ihr dann seine Hand. Schnee lag auf dem Weg zum Haus und noch immer fielen dichte Flocken vom Himmel. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und angesichts des rutschigen Untergrunds hakte sie sich bei ihm ein. Jedenfalls versuchte sie sich selbst einzureden, dass es nur deswegen war.

„Mr. Darcy, ich möchte ihnen noch einmal dafür danken, dass sie mich mitgenommen haben." – „Es war mir eine Freude Miss Elizabeth", antwortete er und lächelte erneut. Lizzy kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er an diesem Tag ausserordentlich gut gelaunt schien, es gab kaum einmal einen Moment indem er nicht lächelte.

„Ich hoffe meine Eltern werden nicht allzu erschrocken über meine Ankunft sein. Ich habe ihnen gestern einen Brief geschrieben und es angekündigt, aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass er es bei diesem Wetter schon hergeschafft hat."

„Ich fürchte dem kann ich nur zustimme." Sie erreichten die Türe und Mr. Darcy zog an der Klingel. Lizzy liess seinen Arm los und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, als die Türe auch schon aufging und eine überrascht wirkende Dienerin sie ansah.

„Lizzy!?", ein erstaunter Ausruf ertönte. Lydia war eben die Treppe runtergekommen und lief nun auf sie zu. „Du bist zurück! Aber wo sind unsere Tante und unser Onkel und…" sie verstummte augenblicklich, als sie gewahr wurde, dass Elizabeth nicht alleine war. Von Lydias Stimme herbeigelockt, stiessen in diesem Moment Mrs. Bennet und Jane zu ihnen. „Lizzy!", der Ausruf ihrer Mutter stand dem von Lydia nichts nach. „Welch eine Überraschung, aber wo ist den meine liebe Schwester?" Auch sie stockte einen Moment als sie Mr. Darcy erblickte: „Mr. Darcy!", doch sie erholte sich sogleich wieder: „Welch eine Freude sie wiederzusehen, sie sind bestimmt wegen der Hochzeit hier. Meine Jane und Mr. Bingley, ich kann es kaum fassen…wir sind ja also so aufgeregt deswegen…" – „Mama, Mr. Darcy und seine Schwester waren so freundlich mich mitzunehmen. Unser Onkel ist geschäftlich verhindert, sie werden erst am Tag vor der Hochzeit hier sein können", beantwortete Lizzy alle Fragen und unterbrach damit auch den Redeschwall ihrer Mutter, wenn auch nur kurz. „Oh wie überaus freundlich von ihnen unsere Lizzy mitzunehmen." – „Es war mir eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich fürchte ich muss gehen…"begann er, wurde allerdings sogleich unterbrochen. „Gehen? Nein, bleiben sie doch auf eine Tasse Tee nach dieser langen Reise." – „Ich fürchte ich muss ihre freundliche Einladung ablehnen Mrs. Bennet, aber meine Schwester und ihre Gesellschafterin warten in der Kutsche." Er verabschiedete sich durch eine leichte Verbeugung und blickte ein letztes Mal zu ihr, bevor er das Haus verliess.

Elizabeth hatte nun endlich Zeit Jane richtig zu begrüssen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist Lizzy", flüsterte ihr diese ins Ohr, als sie sich umarmten.

Mrs. Bennet blickte kopfschüttelnd zur Türe und sah dann zu Lydia. „Dieser Mr. Darcy hat sich auch in keiner Weise verändert. Kommt nicht einmal zu einer Tasse Tee, ich dachte nachdem was er für Lizzy getan hat, würde er sich ein wenig freundlicher verhalten." Lizzy hatte eigentlich nicht zuhören wollen, doch bei diesen Worten konnte sie nicht schweigen. „Mama! Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur sagen. Nach allem was er für mich und auch für unsere Familie getan ist es mehr als nur Undankbar so von ihm zu sprechen." Doch ihre Mutter hörte ihr gar nicht zu, sondern eilte davon um eine Dienerin aufzutragen Tee für sie aufzusetzen."

„Ärgere dich nicht Lizzy", sagte Jane leise und blickte sie lächelnd an. „Du hast natürlich recht. Ach, was habe ich die letzten Wochen nur ohne dich gemacht", fragte Lizzy lachend, doch dann senkte sich ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht, „und was werde ich nur ohne dich machen."


	22. Begegnung im Schnee

**Begegnung im Schnee  
**

Alles war von einer weissen Schicht bedeckt, Wiesen, Bäume, Häuser und sogar der Himmel selbst war weiss. Noch immer fiel weiterer Schnee und zwang Elizabeth dazu im Haus zu bleiben.

Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab. Es war der dritte Morgen seit Mr. Darcy sie nach Hause gebracht hatte. Drei lange Tage waren vergangen seit sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Sie kehrte zurück zu Jane an den Tisch. „Ich fürchte langsam, dass es nie mehr aufhören wird zu schneien." Jane legte ihr Buch zur Seite und lächelte sie an: „Oh doch, das wird es. Ich bin gar nicht gewohnt dich so pessimistisch zu sehen." – „Ich bin erstaunt, dass dich das Wetter so überhaupt nicht zu stören scheint, immerhin hält es Bingley seit drei Tagen von dir fern und das so kurz vor der Hochzeit," es war vielleicht nicht sehr rücksichtsvoll ihre Schwester daran zu erinnern, doch irgendwo musste Lizzy ihrem Ärger Luft machen.

„Wie sehr ich diese Tatsache auch bedauere, ich bezweifle, dass sich deswegen auf einmal die Sonne zeigen wird." Jane lächelte noch immer und erstaunte Lizzy einmal mehr. Sie hatte vor ihrer Rücker aus London eine angespannte Jane erwartet und stattdessen war ihre Schwester die Ruhe selbst. Sie wirkte einfach nur überglücklich und nichts schien sie noch beunruhigen zu können.

Ganz anders Lizzy selbst. Es war schön wieder zu Hause zu sein und doch verspürte sie ständig eine innere Unruhe. Als Lizzy keine Antwort gab, stand Jane auf und trat selbst ans Fenster. „Ich glaube der Schneefall ist bereits schwächer geworden, vielleicht erhältst du heute doch noch eine Gelegenheit für einen Spaziergang." Elizabeth nickte: „Vielleicht." Sie hatte Jane noch nicht erzählt was in London alles geschehen war, wie oft sie mit Mr. Darcy zusammen gewesen war, auch wenn sie es vielleicht vermutete, immerhin war Elizabeth mit ihm zusammen nach Hertfordshire gefahren.

Jane konnte allerdings sicherlich nicht ahnen, weshalb sie wirklich auf besseres Wetter hoffte.

Die Worte ihrer älteren Schwester sollten sich bewahrheiten. Im Laufe des Tages hörte es tatsächlich auf zu schneien, auch wenn der Himmel dabei unheilverkündend weiss blieb und alles darauf hindeutete, dass es sich nur um eine kurze Atempause handelte.

Lizzy zog ihren Umhang an und hörte nicht weiter auf ihre Mutter, die sie davon abhalten wollte hinaus zu gehen. Schliesslich drehte sie sich seufzend um: „Nein Mama. Ich werde mich nicht erkälten so kurz von Jane's Hochzeit, nur weil ich einen Spaziergang mache. Aber ich werde langsam wahnsinnig wenn ich noch länger im Haus eingesperrt bin", und mit diesen Worten drehte sie ihrer Mutter den Rücken zu und trat ins Freie.

Sie atmete erleichtert die frische Luft ein und lief dann los. Der Schnee unter ihren Füssen knirschte. Es war das einzige Geräusch das zu hören war. Mit dem Schnee hatte sich eine winterliche Stille über die Wiesen und Wälder gelegt und Lizzy begann den Winter nicht mehr ganz so negativ zu beurteilen, wie noch am Morgen.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy sass in der Bibliothek in Netherfield und blickte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Er war nicht in der Bibliothek um zu lesen, sondern weil er dort am ehesten alleine blieb. Drei Tage war er nun bereits auf Netherfield und es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Was nicht nur ausschliesslich daran lag, dass er Caroline Bingley ständig um sich hatte.

Die Zeit schien so unendlich langsam zu verstreichen und er begann von Neuem zu zweifeln. Er hatte eigentlich den Entschluss gefasst mit Elizabeth zu sprechen, sobald sich ihm eine Möglichkeit dazu bot, doch nun…Er hatte drei lange Nächte Zeit gehabt sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und sich auszumalen was geschehen würde. Schreckliche Bilder hatten vor seinem inneren Auge Gestalt angenommen, eine aufgebrachte Elizabeth die ihn erneut wütend zurückwies und damit all seine Hoffnungen für immer zerstörte. Doch manchmal hatte er es sich auch erlaubt sich vorzustellen, dass sie anders reagierte. Dass sie lächelte, dass sie ihm erlaubte ihre Hand zu nehmen…

Er fuhr erschrocken hoch als jemand an die Türe klopfte. Anscheinend war sein Rückzugsort doch nicht so geheim wie er vermutete hatte. Er stand auf und rechnete damit Caroline zu sehen, doch stattdessen trat Georgiana ein.

„Du bist es nur", sagte er erleichtert und setzte sich wieder hin. Seine Schwester lächelte: „Du hast wohl Caroline erwartet." Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel neben ihm und blickte ihn dann einen Moment lang schweigend an.

„Ich frage mich…", sie brach ab, als er sie anblickte und begann dann von Neuem: „Du wirkst sehr nachdenklich in den letzten Tagen, noch nachdenklicher als sonst." Darcy lächelte und kam trotzdem nicht umhin sich zu wundern. Er hatte ein gutes Verhältnis zu Georgiana, er war beinahe so etwas wie ein Vater für sie geworden und doch war es ungewöhnlich, dass sie so offen mit ihm sprach. Er bemühte sich in der Regel sehr darum vor Georgiana zu verbergen wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte, auch wenn ihm dies anscheinend bei weitem nicht so gut gelang wie er angenommen hatte.

„Mir geht einiges durch den Kopf, aber es ist nichts worüber du dich Sorgen müsstest", antwortete er und lächelte. „Ich dachte nur…", die nächsten Worte schienen sie eine grosse Überwindung zu kosten, „ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Miss Elizabeth vielleicht etwas damit zu tun hat." – „Wie kommst du nur…", begann er und besann sich dann eines besseren; er war Georgiana eine ehrliche Antwort schuldig.

„Vielleicht", mehr konnte er ihr nicht sagen, noch nicht. Georgiana blickte auf ihre Hände, nicht mehr zu ihm: „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich Miss Elizabeth sehr nett fand. Ich bin mir sicher wir würden uns ausgezeichnet verstehen." Darcy konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu etwas darauf zu erwidern, denn in diesem Moment ging erneut die Türe auf.

„Hier seid ihr beide", sagte Charles und schien erfreut sie endlich gefunden zu haben. Er sah zu Georgiana: „Caroline und Louisa suchen dich." Darcy sah wie Georgiana bei diesen Worten resignierend seufzte und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Sein Freund blickte zu ihm: „Es hat aufgehört zu Schneien, Darcy." – „Wieso erzählst du mir das?", fragte er verwundert und lächelte Georgiana ein letztes Mal aufmunternd zu, als diese aufstand und die Bibliothek verliess. „Ich habe vor einen Spaziergang nach Longbourn zu unternehmen und ich dachte du möchtest mich vielleicht begleiten."

Darcy stand auf und trat an das nächste Fenster. Es hatte tatsächlich aufgehört zu schneien, auch wenn der weisse Himmel immer noch bedrohlich über allem hing.

Er wusste, dass Bingley ihn nur dabei haben wollte um die Aufmerksamkeit der Familie auf ihn zu lenken, damit er mehr Zeit hatte sich mit seiner Verlobten alleine zu unterhalten. Er wusste, dass er Elizabeth nicht alleine sehen, geschweige den alleine sprechen können würde und doch…er musste einfach gehen, nur schon um erneut im selben Raum zu sein wie sie.

„Ich werde dich gerne begleiten. Ein wenig frische Luft wird angenehm sein nach diesen Tagen in Haus, zudem schulde ich Mrs. Bennet wohl einen Besuch, nachdem ich mich bei meiner Ankunft geweigert habe auf eine Tasse Tee zu bleiben."

„Du kannst dir kaum vorstellen wie sehr ich mich darüber freue, dass es nur noch drei Tage bis zu Hochzeit sind. Ich habe das Gefühl schon ewig verlobt zu sein." Darcy lächelte: „Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen", er lief neben seinem Freund auf dem schneebedeckten Weg in Richtung Longbourn.

Er sah Bingley von der Seite her an, sein Freund wirkte aufrichtig glücklich und er konnte nicht anders, als ihn in diesem Moment ein wenig zu beneiden. Nur noch drei Tage trennten Charles vor der Hochzeit mit der Frau, die er liebte. Er selbst wusste nicht, ob er überhaut je einmal erhört werden würde.

„Ist das nicht Miss Elizabeth?", fragte Bingley in diesem Moment und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und traute seinen Augen nicht. Auf einem kleinen Weg der von ihrer Strasse abbog, stand in einiger Entfernung tatsächlich Elizabeth. Sie schien sie gesehen zu haben, jedenfalls blieb sie stehen. Darcy hatte kurz das Gefühl, das sein Herz ebenfalls stehenblieb als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dies der Augenblick war auf den er nun schon drei lange Tage wartete, oder eigentlich noch viel länger.

Er sah seinen Freund an. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen schon ohne mich vorzugehen…ich würde mich gerne einen Moment mit Miss Elizabeth unterhalten." Bingley blickte ihn einen Moment lang erstaunt an, doch dann lächelte: „Nein, natürlich nicht." Darcy wartete bis Charles sich einige Schritte entfernt hatte und nutzte diese Zeit um sich zu sammeln. Sein Freund blickte noch einmal über die Schulter und wirkte höchst erfreut.

Darcy holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft und lief dann auf Elizabeth zu, sie hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt.

„Miss Elizabeth", er deutete eine Verbeugung an, nahm den Blick dabei aber keinen Moment lang von ihre Augen. „Mr. Darcy." Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Händen und er wusste nicht, ob er dies als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen deuten konnte. „Darf ich sie nach Hause begleiten?", fragte er sie dann leise. „Nein, ich komme gerade erst von dort", sie lächelte ein wenig verlegen, „aber es wäre mir eine Freude wenn sich mich auf einen Spaziergang begleiten würde."

Er nickte nur, zu mehr fühlte er sich in diesem Moment nicht fähig. Sie erlaubte ihm sie auf einen Spaziergang zu begleiten, sie alleine zu sprechen fernab von allen Anderen.

Einige Minuten liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis er endlich den Mut fand zu sprechen: „Miss Elizabeth, ich muss gestehen ich hoffe seit längerem auf eine Gelegenheit mich alleine mit ihnen unterhalten zu können. Seit unserem Gespräch an jenem Tag, als ich ihnen Georgiana's Einladung überbrachte, quälen mich einige Fragen." Eigentlich nur eine einzige Frage, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken. Elizabeth schwieg, doch ihre Hände zitterten leicht und zeigten ihm, dass seine Worte sie nicht unberührt liessen.

„Sicherlich schulde ich ihnen ebenfalls eine Erklärung für mein Verhalten während dieser Unterhaltung", er brach ab, als die ersten Flocken zwischen ihnen niedergingen. Der Schneefall setzte wieder ein und liess auch Elizabeth in den Himmel blicken. Er fürchtete beinahe schon, dass sie diese Gelegenheit nutze um umzukehren und ihren Spaziergang zu beenden, doch stattdessen blickte sie ihn an: „Vielleicht sollten wir unter diesem Baum Zuflucht suchen", ihre Stimme klang ruhig, wenn auch ein wenig leise. Er folgte ihrem Blick und als er die Buche entdeckte, deren weitausladende, schneebehangenen Äste hinausragten und ein kleines Dach bildeten, erinnerte er sich schlagartig an den Tag zurück, an dem er genau unter dieser Buche gestanden hatte, mit ihr in seinem Armen.

Er folgte ihr und als sie im Schatten des schützenden Baumes standen, drehte Elizabeth sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. „Verzeihen sie, ich habe sie eben unterbrochen", entschuldigte sie sich. „Nein, das macht doch nichts", doch in Tat und Wahrheit hatte sie ihn wirklich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er hatte sich die Sätze in Gedanken zu Recht gelegt, doch nun waren sie weg. „Ich…", er suchte nach Worten, „Ich habe sie darum geben mir nicht zu danken. Und ich kann gut verstehen, dass ihnen dies seltsam erschienen sein mag." Konnte er ihr wirklich gestehen was seine Gründe gewesen waren, ging er damit nicht zu weit? „Ich wollte keine Dankbarkeit von ihnen Miss Elizabeth, da ich fürchtete…oder noch immer fürchte, dass sich ihr freundliches Verhalten mir gegenüber nur daraus ergibt - und dieser Gedanke ist mir unerträglich."

* * *

Sie blickte ihn erstaunt, ja geradezu fassungslos an.

Lizzy konnte nicht glauben was sie eben gehört hatte. Sie starrte ihn einfach an, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ihre Gedanken rasten; es gab nur einen einzigen Grund weshalb er nicht wollen konnte, dass sie sich aus Dankbarkeit so verhielt. „Mr. Darcy," ihre Stimme versagte und sie musste erneut ansetzten: „Ich…" Sie wusste nicht was sie ihm sagen sollte. Natürlich war sie ihm dankbar, doch da war noch so unendlich viel mehr.

Er drehte sich ab und blickte auf die Rinde des Baumes, seine Hand hatte er zur Faust geballt. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und seine Hand ergriff. Nie mehr würde sie seinen Blick vergessen, als er sich zu ihr umwandte. Es lag ein Leuchten in seinen Augen, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und sie fühlte wie ihre Beine schwach wurden.

„Elizabeth", er sagte nur ein Wort, doch dieses liess sie bis in ihr Innerstes erzittern. Noch nie zuvor, war ihr eigener Name ihr so schön vorgekommen wie aus seinem Mund. „Du bist zu grossmütig mich zum Narren zu halten, und dennoch muss ich dich fragen. Deute ich dein Verhalten wieder falsch, oder haben deine Gefühle sich im Laufe dieses Jahr tatsächlich sosehr verändert?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und trat einen Schritt näher, ihre Hand immer noch in der Seinen. Lizzy's Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie antwortete: „Sie haben sich geändert, vollauf…ich…ich liebe dich." Noch nie im Leben waren ihr drei Worte so schwer gefallen obwohl sie nichts als die Wahrheit waren. Sie kamen direkt aus ihrem Herzen. Sie hatte sich nie erlaubt sich wirklich einzugestehen wie viel sie für ihn empfand, auch nicht als sie es eigentlich längst gewusst hatte, als sie sich selbst gegenüber sogar zugegeben hatte wie wichtig er für ihr Glück war. Nie hatte sie das Wort Liebe auch nur in Gedanken ausgesprochen und jetzt hatte sie es ihm gesagt. Ihr Herz schlug, als wollte es jeden Moment aus ihrer Brust springen.

Mr. Darcy führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie lange ich mir diesen Moment schon herbeisehne", gestand er und nahm seinen Blick keine Sekunde von ihren Augen. „Beinahe seit dem ersten Tag unser Bekanntschaft..", er lächelte und auch Lizzy erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie sich bei ihrem allerersten Treffen auf dem Ball in Meryton über sie geäussert hatte. „…hast du mich verzaubert. Ich liebe dich Elizabeth Bennet, wie ich niemals zuvor einen Menschen geliebt habe. Jeden Tag den ich dich sah, jedes Gespräch das ich mit dir führte, hat diese Liebe noch wachsen lassen. Ich konnte nicht aufhören dich zu lieben, als du mich zurückgewiesen hast und noch viel weniger konnte ich dich Mr. Collins überlassen. Ich hätte noch viel mehr; ich hätte alles getan um dich glücklich zu sehen…" Lizzy fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, ihre Sicht verschwamm als ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, und noch immer sprach er weiter: „Erweist du mir die Ehre und nimmst diesen, meinen zweiten Antrag an?"

Elizabeth zögerte keine Sekunde: „Ja." Ihre Stimme zitterte und die ersten Tränen rannen über ihre Wagen, auch wenn sie eigentlich selbst nicht wusste weshalb sie weinte; sie war so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor.

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, wie sie es vor so vielen Wochen an genau derselben Stelle schon einmal getan hatte. Mr. Darcy legte seine Arme um sie und hielt fest, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen und in diesem Moment wünschte Lizzy sich diese Umarmung möge wirklich ewig dauern.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Lizzy klammerte sich einfach nur an ihm fest. Durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung hindurch spürte sie das Schlagen seines Herzens, das nicht langsamer war als ihr eigenes.

Einige Zeit standen sie schweigend da, dann flüsterte er leise: „Erinnerst du dich, ich habe dich hier schon einmal so festgehalten." Lizzy lächelte in seine Schulter und hob dann den Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte: „Wie könnte ich das je vergessen. Die Szene mag vielleicht die Selbe gewesen sein, doch es gab einen grundlegenden Unterschied. Damals war ich verzweifelt und jetzt bin ich überglücklich."

Darcy lächelte: „Genauso wie ich." Er legte eine Hand an ihr Gesicht und wischte mit dem Daumen die letzte Träne von ihrer Wange: „Du zitterst ja, ist dir kalt?" Lizzy schüttelte den Kopf, die Berührung seiner Hand liess ihren Herzschlag in die Höhe schnellen. Sein Blick glitt von ihren Augen zu ihrem Mund und wieder zurück und in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch eine handbreit voneinander entfernt waren.

Er überbrückte die wenigen Inch, die noch zwischen ihnen lagen und Lizzy schloss die Augen als er sie zum ersten Mal küsste. Es war kaum mehr als eine kurze Berührung ihrer Lippen und doch fühlte sie sich wie elektrisiert.

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in die Seinen, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Er schien auf einen Einwand zu warten, doch als sie ihn weiterhin nur vertrauensvoll anblickte, beugte er sich zu ihr und legte seinen Lippen erneut auf ihren, dieses Mal leicht geöffneten Mund. Wenn Lizzy beim ersten Mal noch überrascht gewesen war, so hatte sie dieses Mal das Gefühl ihr würde der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen. Alles um sie herum verblasste, es gab nur noch ihn, sie und die Flut von Gefühlen die er in ihr auslöste.

Als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten, war ihr als erwache sie aus einem Traum und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie die Augen aufschlug.

Er sah sie an, seine Hand lag immer noch an ihrer Wange. Lizzy wagte nicht zu sprechen, aus Angst diese Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen durch Worte zu zerstören.

Ein Knacken liess sie herumfahren und Darcy zog sie schützend an sich, doch es war nur ein kleiner Ast, der unter der Last des Schnees abgebrochen war. Elizabeth trat einen Schritt zurück, nicht auszudenken wenn jemand sie so gesehen hätte. Diese Unterbrechung hatte sie daran erinnert wo sie waren, der Weg führte direkt an der alten Buche vorbei und selbst bei diesem Wetter lag es durchaus im möglichen, dass jemand vorbeikommen könnte.

Sie blickte zu Darcy, jetzt, wo sie ihn nicht mehr berührte, verspürte sie eine gewisse Verlegenheit wenn sie sich daran zurück erinnerte was eben zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Er lächelte: „Ich sollte dich besser nach Hause bringen", er streckte ihre seine Hand entgegen und als sie diese ergriff, fiel die Verlegenheit so schnell von ihr ab wie sie gekommen war.


	23. Fragen und Antworten

**Fragen und Antworten  
**

Darcy blickte ständig zu Elizabeth um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie immer noch neben ihm war und das obwohl er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Er konnte noch immer kaum fassen was geschehen war und beinahe fürchtete er, dass die letzte Stunde nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Doch der Druck ihrer Hand und vor allem die Erinnerung an den Kuss bewiesen ihm, dass er nicht geträumt hatte.

„Lizzy..darf ich dich eigenlich so nennen?", begann er schliesslich und brach das Schweigen. Sie blickte ihn lächelnd an und er konnte sein Glück erneut kaum fassen „Natürlich….Fitzwilliam." Sein Herz schien einen Moment stehen zu bleiben, als sie seinen Namen zum ersten Mal aussprach. Er hätte sie am Liebsten an sich gezogen und erneut geküsst, doch er wollte sie nicht zu sehr erschrecken. Er war schon vorher zu weit gegangen.

„Lizzy", fuhr er fort, „Ich muss dich einfach fragen, wie es dazu kam, dass sich deine Gefühle mir gegenüber so sehr gewandelt haben." Er lächelte: „Nicht, dass es mich nicht erfreut, doch ich komme nicht umhin mich zu wundern. Ich fürchtete dich nie mehr für mich gewinnen zu können, nachdem du meinen ersten Antrag abgelehnt hast." Sie blickte seufzend an den Boden: „Bitte, erinnere mich nicht daran", sprach sie leise und sah ihn an, „ich werde mir nie verzeihen was ich damals gesagt habe."-„Nein", unterbrach er sie, „sag das nicht. Du hattest jedes Recht mich zurückzuweisen. Nie werde ich deine Worte vergessen, „Hätten sie sich mehr wie ein Gentlemen verhalten", du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mich dieser Satz zum Nachdenken gebracht hat. Mein Verhalten dir gegenüber war unverzeihlich. Ich war selbstsüchtig von 8 bis 28, nicht in meinen Prinzipien, aber in meinen Taten und ich wäre es noch immer ohne dich, liebste Lizzy."

Sie lächelte, doch noch immer schien die Vergangenheit sie nicht loszulasse: „Ich habe es gar nicht verdient, dass du so über mich sprichst. Denk nur an die Vorurteile, die ich hegte, wie ich dich beschuldigte…". Darcy blieb stehen und legte behutsam einen Finger an ihre Lippen: „Sprich nicht weiter", flüsterte er," quäle dich nicht mit diesen Erinnerungen. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht, ich mehr als du. Erzähle mir lieber, wann sich deine Gefühle geändert haben…wann", er brach ab, doch sie führte seine Worte mit einem Lächeln zu Ende. „Wann ich begonnen habe dich zu lieben?". Er hatte es nicht gewagt diesen Satz zu beenden, zu wundervoll, zu unwirklich war der Gedanke, dass sie diese Gefühle wirkliche für ihn empfand.

„Ja." Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, während er angespannt auf ihre Antwort wartete. Sie konnte kaum erahnen, wie viel ihm diese Frage wirklich bedeutete.

„Ich weiss es nicht", gestand sie schliesslich ehrlich, „ich war mittendrin bevor ich überhaupt realisierte, dass es begonnen hatte. Dein Brief…er hat einiges verändert." – „Es muss schmerzlich gewesen sein ihn zu lesen, bei allem was ich über deine Familie geschrieben habe." Darcy blickte bedauernd zu ihr, er hatte sich für ruhig und gefasst gehalten, als er den Brief verfasst hatte, doch im Nachhinein wusste er, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. „Du irrst dich. Es war schmerzlich, in der Tat, aber nur weil ich erkannt habe wie falsch ich dich eingeschätzt hatte, wie zu Unrecht beschuldigt. Ich habe wohl schon damals begonnen dich mit anderen Augen zu sehen, auch wenn ich es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte."

Darcy war unendlich erleichtert dies zu hören. Seine grösste Angst war gewesen, dass sie ihn trotz allem nur aus Dankbarkeit liebte, dass sie sich vielleicht in ihren eigenen Gefühlen täuschte. „Und dann bist du nach Hertfordshire gekommen, in einer Zeit in der es mir so schlecht ging wie nie zuvor", sie wandte den Blick ab, sie schien es nicht zu ertragen ihn anzusehen, während sie sprach. „Du hast dich geweigert zu glauben, dass ich glücklich bin. Ja, du hast mich sogar besser verstanden als einige Mitglieder meiner eigenen Familie. Ich begann zu bereuen was ich getan, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, ich habe versucht es zu verdrängen und doch…zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich langsam begonnen dich zu lieben, auch wenn ich es mir erst Wochen später eingestanden habe. Und dann, nach deinem zweiten Brief…ich habe mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als deine Rückkehr nach Hertfordshire. Ich versuchte Jane und wohl auch mir selbst weiszumachen, es sei nur um dir zu danken, doch ich wollte dich sehen, in meiner Nähe haben. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du aufgehört hast mich zu lieben, dass ich dich zu sehr verletzt habe.

Sie blieb stehen und lächelte ihn an: "Die Zeit der Zweifel ist nun aber endgültig vorbei." Er nickte nur; ihre Worte waren mehr als er erwartet hatte. Sie hatte ihn um seiner Person willen zu Lieben begonnen und nicht weil er sie von Mr. Collins befreit hatte. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen und endlich konnte er sich vollkommen ungetrübt an der Tatsache erfreuen, dass ihn nur noch die Einwilligung ihres Vaters davon trennte, Elizabeth heiraten zu können.

„Warum bleibst du stehen", fragte er sie leise und erkannte die Antwort in diesem Moment selbst, als er bemerkte wo sie waren. „Longbourn liegt gleich hinter diesen Bäumen…und wer weiss wie lange es dauert bis wir wieder einmal alleine sind." Elizabeth wurde leicht rot, doch ihre Stimme klang fest, sie zitterte weit weniger als seine Eigene. Darcy lächelte, sagte aber immer noch nichts. Er hatte eine Ahnung worauf sie hinauswollte und er beabsichtigte nicht ihr dies abzunehmen, die Situation war einfach zu köstlich. „Ich dachte nur…vielleicht…", sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, wie er annahm um Mut zu schöpfen, „ Vielleich gewährst du mir noch einen letzten Kuss für heute?" Ein schwaches Rosa überzog ihre Wangen und doch wandte sich den Blick keine Sekunde von ihm. „Nichts lieber als das, Lizzy." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah sie einen Herzschlag lang an, der ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, dann beugte er sich zu ihr und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Es war erst ihr dritter Kuss und umso mehr überraschte ihn die Intensität ihrer Antwort. Als sie sich nach einer, so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor, halben Ewigkeit wieder voneinander lösten, legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und liess die Augen geschlossen. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er fragte sich, ob er sich jemals an den Gedanken gewöhnen würde, dass er ihr tatsächlich etwas bedeutete.

„Ist dein Vater im Haus Elizabeth?", fragte Darcy schliesslich leise, nachdem er sie eine zeitlang schweigend festgehalten hatte.

„Ja", sie zögerte einen Augenblick, „wirst du mit ihm sprechen?" – „Selbstverständlich." Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an. „Es ist das erste was ich tun werde, sobald ich das Haus betrete. Ich bin zuversichtlich was seine Reaktion angeht und doch…ich werde erst aufatmen können, wenn dein Vater uns sein Einverständnis gegeben hat." Mr. Bennet konnte nicht anders als Ja zu sagen; das hoffte er jedenfalls inständig. Es gab nichts was gegen ihn sprach, ausser vielleicht der missglückte erste Eindruck, den er damals in Meryton hinterlassen hatte. Mr. Bennet sollte es allerdings besser wissen, immerhin hatte er sich im Nachhinein alles andere als stolz oder arrogant verhalten, als er Elizabeth von Mr. Collins freikaufte; und so konnte man es in der Tat nennen.

Nein, Darcy war wirklich zuversichtlich. Er wäre nicht einmal überrascht darüber, wenn Mr. Bennet einen Antrag von seiner Seite erwarten würde.

* * *

Lizzy sah nachdenklich zu den Bäumen, hinter welchen sich Longbourn vor ihren Blicken verbarg. „Ich frage mich, was meine Familie wohl sagen wird. Jane wird sich sicherlich für mich freuen…Von meiner Mutter ganz zu Schweigen, wenn auch aus vollkommen anderen Gründen", sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Sie setzten sich langsam wieder in Bewegung: „Ja, damit könntest du Recht haben." Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich umgehend bei ihm ein, dabei blickte sie allerdings immer noch nachdenklich nach vorn und er hatte eine ungute Ahnung, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken sich bewegten.

Ihre nächsten Worte bestätigten diese Vermutung: „Was wird wohl deine Familie sagen?", fragte sie ihn leise, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an. „Georgiana wird sehr erfreut sein und was den Rest meiner Familie angeht; so zerbrich dir am Besten nicht den Kopf darüber."

Er sah an ihrem Gesicht, dass sie sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde und keinesfalls beruhigt war. Sie machte sich Gedanken und er würde es nicht verhindern können. Ihre Befürchtungen waren natürlich auch keineswegs unbegründet, wer wusste das besser als er selbst. Noch am Abend vor ihrer Abreise aus London hatte seine Tante ihn deutlich daran erinnert was sie von Elizabeth hielt, und dabei war es nur um die Tatsache gegangen, dass er sie bei sich hatte übernachten lassen. Er wagte kaum sich vorzustellen, wie sie auf seine Verlobung mit Elizabeth reagieren würde.

Dazu kam, dass sie sicherlich nicht die Einzige war, die mit Entsetzten auf diese Ankündigung reagieren würde. Ihm fielen einige Namen ein, in deren Augen er wohl sinken würde, doch es gab auch viele Leute in seinen Verwandten und Bekanntenkreis, die sich für ihn freuen würden; das hoffte er jedenfalls.

Trotz allem lächelte er leicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie wenig ihn all das kümmerte. Was waren schon einige verstimmten Verwandten oder Bekannten, die sich eine zeitlang von ihm abwandten, wenn er dafür Elizabeth hatte.

„Lizzy", er sie voller Wärme an: „Ich habe das eben ernst gemeint. Mache dir bitte keine Gedanken darüber, denn ich tue es ebenfalls nicht. Du bist mir so unendlich viel mehr wert, als die Gunst von Lady Catherine oder sonst irgendjemandem." Er lächelte: „Zudem bin ich überzeugt, dass sich die meisten Mitglieder meiner Familie dir nicht entziehen werden können, genau so wenig wie mir das gelungen ist. Wenn sie dich erst einmal kennen lernen, wirst du sie für dich gewinnen."

Elizabeth schwieg noch immer, doch als er ihren Blick suchte, lächelte sie leicht.

* * *

Der Schnee fiel immer dichter vom Himmel und Darcy war erleichtert, als sie das Haus schliesslich erreichten. Das letzte was er wollte war, dass Elizabeth sich erkältete, so gerne er auch noch länger mit ihr alleine gewesen wäre. Es gab so viel was er ihr erzählen, worüber er mit ihr sprechen wollte, doch er vertröstete sich selbst darauf, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang Zeit haben würde dies nachzuholen und dieser Gedanke liess sein Herz einen Sprung machen.

Lizzy öffnete die Türe und sie traten ein. Stimmen drangen aus dem Salon, doch niemand schien ihr Kommen bemerkt zu haben. Elizabeth drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm und, sie schien ein klein wenig angespannt. Es war beruhigend zu sehen, dass es nicht nur ihm so ging. Sie öffnete die Türe und er trat hinter ihr ein. Augenblicklich drehten sich alle zu ihnen um und die Gespräche verstummten. Nicht nur die gesamte Bennetfamilie war im Raum versammelt, sondern auch Bingley sass bei ihnen und als er seinen Blick auffing, stahl sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Charles.

Er war wohl der Einzige gewesen, der mit ihrem gemeinsamen Auftreten gerechnet hatte, immerhin hatte er von ihrem Spaziergang gewusst.

„Mr. Darcy! Ich hatte nicht erwartet sie zu sehen, setzten sie sich doch, möchten sie etwas trinken?" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Mrs. Bennet zu sehr damit beschäftigt war sich auf Miss Bennet und Bingley zu konzentrieren, oder ob es ihr auch sonst nicht seltsam erschienen wäre, dass Elizabeth mit ihm alleine, vom Schnee durchnässt, auftauchte.

„Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet", er deutete eine Verbeugung an und bezog auch deren Töchter in seine Begrüssung mit ein.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Elizabeths Vater zu: „Mr. Bennet, darf ich sie einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?" Die Stille die auf seine Worte folgte, wirkte schon beinahe beängstigend. Er selbst kämpfte indessen dagegen an zu lachen; er glaubte kaum, dass dies einen besonders guten Eindruck erwecken würde, doch es fiel ihm wahrhaftig schwer sich zu beherrschen, angesichts des Ausdruckes auf Mrs. Bennets Zügen..

Mr. Bennet stand auf, seine Stimme klang ruhig und nicht im Geringsten überrascht: „Natürlich, Mr. Darcy. Lassen sie uns in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen."

Er fing Elizabeths Blick auf und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er Mr. Bennet aus dem Raum folgte. Dieser führte ihn in dasselbe Zimmer, in welchem sie vor Wochen schon einmal unter vier Augen miteinander gesprochen hatten.

„Mr. Bennet", begann er, „Ich nehme an, sie wissen weshalb ich hier bin. Ich möchte sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter Elizabeth bitten." Er hatte es ruhig gesagt, mit wenigen Worten und doch hatten sie für ihn eine Bedeutung, wie erst wenige Dinge zuvor in seinem Leben. Obwohl er Elizabeth noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit versichert hatte, dass er zuversichtlich sei, erwischte er sich nun dabei, wie er den Atem anhielt und angespannt auf eine Antwort wartete. Die Sekunden, die verstrichen, bis Mr. Bennet antwortete, erschienen im endlos: „Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass ich diese Frage einmal von ihnen hören werde Mr. Darcy. Seit dem Tag, an welchen sie hier waren und alles über Elizabeths Verlobung mit Mr. Collins wissen wollte, seit diesem Tag warte ich auf diese Frage." Er lächelte und Darcy fragte sich, ob er ihn absichtlich noch einen Augenblick hinhielt. „Ich gebe ihnen natürlich mein Einverständnis Mr. Darcy. Sie haben hinlangst beweisen, wie weit sie zu gehen bereit sind für das Wohl meiner Tochter und sie werden ihr ein Leben in Reichtum bieten können, was sollte mich jemals dazu bewegen ihnen diese Bitte zu verwehren? Einen Grund gäbe es allerdings und ich sage ihnen dies ganz ehrlich. Ich werde nicht noch einmal zusehen wie Elizabeth eine Verlobung eingeht, die sie nicht aus vollem Herzen wünscht. Mein Einverständnis gilt nur solange, wie Elizabeth diese Verlobung will, wobei…so wie ich sie einschätze, wären sie wohl nicht hier, wenn sie sich ihrer Zuneigung nicht sicher wären." – „Sie werden diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen Mr. Bennet, ich werde alles tun was in meiner Macht steht Miss Elizabeth glücklich zu machen." Mr. Bennet stand auf: „Mir bleibt nur noch ihnen ganz herzlich zu ihrer Verlobung zu gratulieren Mr. Darcy. Bitte schicken sie Elizabeth zu mir, wenn sie zurückgehen." Darcy lächelte dankbar und nickte, er drehte sich um und hatte die Türe schon beinahe erreicht, als Mr. Bennets Stimme ihn noch einmal einholte: „Ich könnte sie natürlich fragen, weshalb sie das tun, weshalb sie, und ich erlaube mir jetzt so ehrlich zu sein, unter ihrem Stand und sicher unter den Erwartungen ihrer Familie heiraten. Doch ich fürchte nur dieselbe Antwort zu bekommen wie damals, als ich sie ebenfalls nach ihren Motiven fragte."

Darcy drehte sich um und er lächelte: „Sie fürchten zu Recht Mr. Bennet. Ich kann ihnen auch jetzt nur sagen, dass ich meine Gründe habe. Doch vielleicht hilft ihnen die Ergänzung, dass es sich dabei um dieselben handelt wie beim ersten Mal."

Elizabeth setzte sich neben Jane, sobald ihr Vater und Mr. Darcy den Raum verlassen hatten. Sie spürte die Blicke aller auf sich ruhen, doch sie sagte nichts. Es war Jane, welche die Stille brach: „Lizzy?" Sie sah fragend zu ihr, doch noch immer schwieg Elizabeth; ihre Antwort bestand nur aus einem Lächeln.

Ihrer Mutter schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, sie starrte einfach nur fassungslos zu ihr. Schliesslich räusperte sie sich und gewann ihre Stimme zurück: „Mr. Darcy? Lizzy, kann es wirklich das sein, was ich glaube? Aber du konntest ihn doch nie leiden, ich dachte wirklich du kannst ihn nicht leiden." Lizzy schüttelte seufzend den Kopf: „Das war ein Irrtum, ich habe schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass wir ihm anfänglich Unrecht getan haben. Aber Mama, nach allem was er für mich auf sich genommen hat, sollte dir das eigentlich auch klar geworden sein." Ihr war in diesem Moment sogar gleichgültig, dass ihre drei jüngeren Schwestern ebenfalls im Raum waren, die nicht wussten, dass Mr. Darcy etwas mit ihrer aufgelösten Verlobung zu tun hatte. Doch die drei schienen zu sehr gefesselt von dem Gedanken, dass sie Mr. Darcy heiratete, so dass ihnen alles andere nicht auffiel, oder jedenfalls liessen sie sich nichts anmerken. Was ein sicherer Beweis dafür war, dass Lydia und bestimmt auch Kitty ganz sicher nicht misstrauisch geworden waren, sonst hätten sie nämlich niemals für sich behalten.

Erschrocken wurde ihr bewusst, dass Mr. Bingley ebenfalls noch im Raum war, doch der junge Mann hielt sich taktvoll zurück und seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Lizzy entschied sich nichts mehr zu sagen, bis ihr Vater und Mr. Darcy zurückkehrten. Sie wagte noch nicht einmal ihn in Gedanken ihre Verlobten zu nennen, nicht solange sie nicht sicher war, das Einverständnis ihres Vaters zu haben.

Ihre Mutter schien sich zunehmend vom ersten Schrecken zu erholen und bald schon plapperte sie munter darauf los, was für ein Glück sie habe, zwei Töchter so gut versorgt zu wissen und sie preiste den Tag, an dem Mr. Bingley sich dazu entschieden hatte Netherfield zu mieten und damit auch seinen Freund nach Hertfordshire zu bringen.

Lizzy blickte seufzend zu ihrer Schwester, doch Jane lächelte nur, genau wie ihr Verlobter.

In diesem Moment ging die Türe auf und Darcy stiess wieder zu ihnen. Er lächelte sie an und in diesem Moment fiel ein Stein von Elizabeths Herzen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie angespannt sie auf seine Rückkehr gewartete hatte. Er trat zu ihr: „Liz…Miss Elizabeth, ihr Vater möchte sie gerne sehen." Sie zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, ihr war keineswegs entgangen, dass er sie zuerst beinahe vor allen vertraulich bei ihrem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.

Sie stand auf und verliess den Raum, aber nicht ohne ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken.


	24. Zweisamkeit

**Zweisamkeit**

Ihr Vater blickte sie einen Augenblick lang einfach nur an, nachdem Lizzy den Raum betreten hatte. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Bist du dir auch sicher Lizzy?", seine Stimme klang ruhig als er sprach und er blickte sie aufmerksam an, „Mr. Darcy ist ein ehrenhafter Mann und wir wissen beide, was er alles für dich getan hat und doch…ich möchte nicht, dass du dich aus Dankbarkeit verpflichtet fühlst." Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Das tue ich nicht. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Einwände, abgesehen von deinen Zweifeln an meinen Gefühlen." Mr. Bennet stand auf: „Natürlich nicht, ich habe ihm mein Einverständnis auch bereits gegeben. Er gehört zu den Menschen, denen ich nie etwas abschlagen könnte und…", er brach ab und seufzte, „Wenn man bedenkt, dass er unsere Schulden abbezahlt hat, so wäre diese Hochzeit auch in dieser Hinsicht wünschenswert, immerhin bestünde damit eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und unserer Familie. Aber Lizzy, das alles ist bedeutungslos, solltest du nicht wirklich etwas für ihn empfinden. Ich habe einmal den Fehler gemacht dich in eine Verlobung zu treiben, die dich niemals hätte glücklich machen können. Ich werde denselben Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen."

Lizzy trat einen Schritt auf ihren Vater zu: „Nach alles was ich mit Mr. Collins erlebt habe, denkst du wirklich ich würde ein weiteres Mal in eine Verlobung einwilligen, ohne mir sicher zu sein?" Sie sah einen Moment unsicher an den Boden und blickte ihrem Vater dann in die Augen. Es kostete sie Überwindung ihm so offen zu gestehen, wie ihre Gefühle gegenüber Mr. Darcy sich gewandelt hatten. Noch niemandem ausser Darcy selbst hatte sie davon erzählt, nicht einmal Jane. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie die Worte schliesslich aussprach: „Papa, Ich liebe ihn und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als diese Hochzeit."

Lizzy konnte sich im Nachhinein kaum mehr daran erinnern was anschliessend geschehen war. Nachdem ihr Vater eingewilligt hatte, und endgültig nichts mehr zwischen einer Hochzeit von ihr und Mr. Darcy stand, war sie wie in einen Taumel geraten.

Sie wusste noch, dass sie sich im Salon wieder neben ihn gesetzt hatte, sie erinnerte sich vage an Begeisterungsausbrüche ihrer Mutter, an Gratulationen von allen Seiten und doch…all das blieben seltsam verschwommen. Das einzige was sie ganz genau vor sich sah, war seine Verabschiedung.

Er hatte ihre Hand an seine Lippen geführt und einen Kuss darauf gehaucht. Ihre Eltern waren damit beschäftigt Bingley zu verabschieden und besprachen letzte Einzelheiten wegen der Hochzeit, die in zwei Tagen bereits stattfinden würde. Einen Moment lang achtete niemand auf sie.

„Lizzy, darf ich dir morgen wieder einen Besuch abstatten", fragte er und liess ihren Hand noch nicht los. „Wie kannst du das nur fragen", sie lächelte, „ich bestehe sogar darauf, wie auch immer das Wetter aussehen mag."

„Darcy?", Bingley unterbrach sie und beendete dadurch ihre kurze Zweisamkeit.

Als die Türe schliesslich hinter den beiden Männern ins Schloss fiel, blickte Lizzy gedankenverloren auf ihre Hand, die eben noch in Seiner gelegen hatte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihn am nächsten Tag wieder zu sehen. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Familie, alle sahen sie an und schienen auf eine Erklärung zu warten. Ihr Vater und Jane lächelten, ihre Mutter strahlte sie an, wie sie es noch niemals zuvor getan hatte, und ihre drei jüngeren Schwestern wirkten einfach nur über die Massen erstaunt. Doch all das war nichts gegen das, was sie selbst empfand. So glücklich zu sein, dass hatte sie sich nie zu träumen gewagt.

Lizzy blickte in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Ihre Schwester hätte sich keinen schöneren Tag für ihre Hochzeit aussuchen können. Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an die Zeremonie in der Kirche zurück. Sowohl Jane als auch Bingley hatte unsicher gewirkt, und dabei doch auch so glücklich.

Lizzy drehte sich um, als sie hörte wie hinter ihr die Türe zuging. Alle waren wieder ins Haus zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie Jane und ihren Ehemann verabschiedet hatten. Niemandem schien aufgefallen zu sein, dass sie selbst stehen geblieben war. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder der Strasse zu; auch wenn die Kutsche längst nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Sie hörte wie die Türe hinter ihr aufging und sich ihr Schritte näherten. „Lizzy", ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie seine Stimme erkannte und sie drehte sich um. „Du warst auf einmal weg", sagte er beinahe ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. „Nein, ihr ward alle auf einmal im Haus, ich habe mich nicht von der Stelle gerührt", korrigierte sie ihn lachend und zauberte damit auch auf sein Gesicht ein Lächeln. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sie dann und die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme berührte sie. Obwohl sie nichts gesagt hatte, schien er zu ahnen was in ihr vorging. „Es geht mir gut", sie suchte seinen Blick, „Ich freue mich aufrichtig für Jane, und doch…ich würde lügen wenn ich behauptete, dass es mich nicht auch ein wenig betrübt. Ich wohnte mein ganzes Leben mit Jane unter einem Dach, sie war seit jeher meine engste Vertraute und nun werden wir nie mehr dasselbe Heim unser Zuhause nennen." Er nahm ihre Hand: „Das ist nur natürlich Lizzy, niemand erwartet von dir, dass du Mrs. Bingley nicht vermisst, aber…", er brach ab, als sie lächelte. „Du nennst sie Mrs. Bingley? Jane Bingley…ich glaube es wird lange dauern bis ich mich daran gewöhne." – „Wie ist es mit Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, wirst du dich daran gewöhnen können?", fragte er ruhig und strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken. Lizzy schluckte einmal leer, zu hören wie er sie so nannte, reichte bereits um ihren Herzschlag zu beschleunigen. „Ja", antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme, „nichts wird mir leichter fallen als das."

Er lächelte sie an und Lizzy fragte sich wohl zum hundertsten Male in den letzten zwei Tagen, wie es ihm nur immer gelang sie mit wenigen Worten, oder gar nur einem Blick, so vollkommen in seinen Bann zu ziehen, dass sie kaum mehr wahrnahm was rundherum geschah.

„Worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte", nahm er ihr vorheriges Thema wieder auf, „du wirst deine Schwester natürlich nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen, aber auch nicht so selten, wie du es jetzt vielleicht fürchtest. Ich will deine Schwester keineswegs ersetzten, aber" und bei diesen Worten lächelte er beinahe ein wenig verlegen, „vielleicht wirst du in mir eines Tages jemanden erkennen, dem du ebenfalls alles anvertrauen kannst." Lizzy drückte seine Hand leicht: „Danke." Seine Worte bedeuteten ihr wirklich viel, mehr als sie in diesem Moment ausdrücken konnte. Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht lassen ihn auch ein wenig aufzuziehen: „Was aber wenn ich mit jemandem über dich sprechen möchte, weil wir uns gestritten haben?" Sie fragte sich einen kurzen Augenblick lang erschrocken, ob sie damit zu weit gegangen war, doch dann erkannte sie ein amüsiertes Aufblitzen in seinen Augen und atmete erleichtert auf.

In diesem Moment allerdings blickte er an ihr vorbei zum Haus und liess ihre Hand augenblicklich los. Lizzy drehte sich um und blickte zu ihrer Tante. Mrs. Gardiner schien sich von ihrer ersten Überraschung erholt zu haben und lächelte: „Mr. Darcy,…Lizzy", sie wandte sich an ihre Nichte, „ Du warst nicht im Salon und ich wollte nach dir sehen." – „Verzeih mir, ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen, sondern nur ein paar Minuten für mich alleine sein…", Lizzy blickte sich lächelnd um, „allerdings warst du nicht die Einzige, die mich gesucht und gefunden hat."

Mrs. Gardiner lächelte ebenfalls und blickte dann zu Mr. Darcy: „Ich muss ihnen einfach noch einmal sagen, wie sehr ich mich über diese Verlobung freue und ihnen herzlich dazu Gratulieren.." Er sah zu Lizzy und wandte sich dann lächelnd Mrs. Gardiner zu: „Vielen Dank." – „Wir sollten jetzt lieber in den Salon zurückehren, bevor noch mehr Leute auf die Idee kommen mich zu suchen", schlug Lizzy dann vor, und bedauerte, dass sie an diesem Tag wohl keine weitere Gelegenheit mehr haben würde, sich mit ihrem Verlobten alleine zu unterhalten.

* * *

Darcy betrat hinter Lizzy und ihrer Tante den Salon. Augenblicklich drehten sich alle nach ihnen um. Mr. Hurst stand bei seinem Eintreten auf: „Darcy, ich denke wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, wir haben die Gastfreundschaft der Familie Bennet an diesem Morgen schon zu lange in Anspruch genommen."

Darcy konnte gut verstehen, dass Caroline und Louisa es kaum erwarten konnten wieder nach Netherfield zurück zu kehren, wohl auch um sich über die Hochzeit das Maul zu zerreissen. Er lächelte: „Ich denke ich werde noch einen Augenblick hierbleiben, aber meine Kutsche steht natürlich zu eurer Verfügung, ich werde zu Fuss heimkehren." Er ignorierte die Blicke der Schwestern und sah stattdessen zu Georgiana. „Möchtest du jetzt schon mit der Kutsche zurückfahren?" Seine Schwester entschied sich dafür, ebenfalls noch in Longbourn zu bleiben. Wenn er noch länger in bei Elizabeth blieb, bot er Caroline und Louisa auch gleich noch die Gelegenheit über ihn zu sprechen, was sie seit der Verkündigung seiner Verlobung sicherlich schon ausführlich getan hatten.

Die Hurst's und Caroline verabschiedeten sich und Mrs. Bennet richtete ihr Augenmerk augenblicklich auf ihn. „Soll ich ihnen eine Tasse Tee bringen lassen Mr. Darcy, oder vielleicht ein Glas Wein?" Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Vielen Dank, aber im Moment brauche ich nichts."

Bingley war nun mit seiner Angetrauten abgereist und er hatte bereits im vorfeld befürchtet, dass Mrs. Bennet sich nun ausschliesslich ihm zuwenden würde, wie sie es bei Charles getan hatte. Allerdings nahm er sich vor das Ganze so souverän wie sein Freund zu erdulden und wenn er zu Elizabeth sah, fiel es ihm dies auch äusserst leicht.

„Lydia, Kitty, setzt euch doch zu mir und spielt mit eurer Tante und Mutter eine Partie Karten", schlug Mrs. Gardiner in diesem Moment vor und sie beliess es nicht mit dieser Aufforderung. Sie dirigierte Mary und Georgiana ans Klavier und schickte ihren Ehemann und Mr. Bennet in dessen Arbeitszimmer.

Darcy lächelte, als ihm aufging, was sie damit bezweckte. Er setzte sich mit Elizabeth an den kleinen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes: „Deine Tante scheint darum bemüht uns Zeit für ein Gespräch zu geben", sagte er leise und lächelte. Lizzy nickte: „Ihr war wohl nicht Wohl beim Gedanken, dass sie uns eben unterbrochen hat." Wenn sie leise sprachen drang über den Klang des Klaviers hinweg kaum ein Wort bis zu den anderen am Kartentisch.

„Sie hat uns auch in der Tat unterbrochen. Wenn ich mich Recht entsinne, ging es in unserem Gespräch gerade darum, dass wir uns streiten werden und du jemanden brauchst um dich über mich zu beschweren." Elizabeth lachte und es war dieses bezaubernde Lachen, das er schon von Anfang an so sehr an ihr geliebt hatte: „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das Wort 'beschweren' gebraucht zu haben, aber ich denke es ging in diese Richtung." Er lächelte: „Wie auch immer, mir fallen nur zwei Lösungen für dieses Problem ein. Entweder entschliessen wir uns dazu niemals zu streiten, oder aber dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als dich auch dann mir anzuvertrauen." – „Wir werden sehen", sie legte ihre Hand auf den Tisch, direkt neben Seine, so dass sie sich leicht berührten. Darcy bereute in diesem Moment, dass er die Gelegenheit vor dem Haus nicht dazu genutzt hatte sie zu küssen, wer konnte schon sagen, wie lange es dauerte bis sie wieder einmal vollkommen alleine waren.

„Das werden wir. Ich fürchte wir haben noch gar nie darüber gesprochen, wann unsere Hochzeit stattfinden soll" stellte er in diesem Moment fest und sprach diesen Gedanken laut aus. Lizzy nickte und ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser: „Nein, haben wir nicht." – „Was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass ich mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, Lizzy." In der Tat hatte er bereits eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, auch wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel und ihr wohl ebenso wenig. „Ich persönliche würde es vorziehen, die Verlobungszeit möglichst kurz zu halten, doch ich fürchte dies wird angesichts der Umstände nicht durchführbar sein", begann er und lächelte, als sie ihn bereits zum ersten Mal unterbrach: „Was verstehst du unter einer Verlobungszeit, die nicht möglichst kurz ist?" – „Ich dachte an einen frühsommerlichen Tag Ende Mai, oder Anfang Juni." Das Entsetzten auf ihrem Gesicht schien ihm aufrichtig: „Ende Mai?", sie vergass ihre Stimme zu senken und die Köpfe von Lydia und Kitty drehten sich zu ihnen um, doch auch das schien ihr in diesem Moment egal. „Das sind ja vier Monate." Er lächelte, wenn auch ein wenig traurig: „Ich fürchte ja. Vier Monate mögen dir lang erscheinen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass du erst vor wenigen Monaten noch mit einem anderen Mann verlobt warst und die Leute sogar jetzt noch darüber sprechen." Er seufzte: „Eine übereilte Hochzeit wirkt schnell verdächtig, in diesem Fall wohl noch viel stärker als üblich."

Sie schwieg und blickte Gedankenversunken auf den Tisch. „Lizzy?", er bedauerte, dass er ihre Verlobung mit Mr. Collins erwähnt hatte.

„Du hast Recht", sagte sie schliesslich und blickte ihn an, sie brachte sogar ein Lächeln zu Stande: „Vier Monate sind eigentlich auch gar keine so lange Zeit." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln: „Nein",…_nur eine halbe Ewigkeit, _führte er den Satz in Gedanken zu Ende.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und die vier Monate schienen auf einmal noch länger. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was ihre Berührungen in ihm auslösten…aber natürlich konnte sie dies gar nicht wissen, woher auch.

„Du wirst wohl bald nach Pemberley zurückkehren müssen?", riss sie ihn in diesem Moment aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, sosehr ich es auch bedauere dich hier allein zu lassen. Ich bin schon viel zu lange nicht mehr dort gewesen, ich kann höchstens noch eine Woche in Hertfordshire bleiben. Allerdings…", fügte er schnell hinzu, als sie ihn entsetzt anblickte, „…werde ich so bald wie möglich zurückkehren. Bingley hat mir angeboten Netherfield so lange als mein Haus zu betrachten, bis er mit deiner Schwester aus Bath zurückkehrt und anschliessend sei ich als Gast immer herzlich willkommen."

Georgiana beendete eben ein Stück am Klavier und Mrs. Bennet nutzte diese Chance vom Kartentisch zu entkommen und zu ihnen zu eilen. „Möchten sie wirklich keine Tasse Tee?", fragte sie ihn erneut. Er blickte an ihr vorbei zu Elizabeth und lächelte: „Nein, ich habe alles was ich brauche."


	25. Hochzeitstag

**Hochzeitstag**

Lizzy stand mit geschlossenen Augen am Fenster und genoss die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht. Mit einem Lächeln schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte in den klaren Himmel. Die Sonne leuchtete hell und war doch nichts gegen das Strahlen das von ihr selbst ausging.

Seit Wochen dachte sie an nichts anderes mehr als an diesen einen Tag und nun endlich war es soweit. Zum letzten Mal war sie an diesem Morgen als Miss Elizabeth Bennet aufgewacht; nur noch wenige Stunden trennten sie davon Mrs. Darcy zu werden.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür liess ihr Lächeln noch strahlender werden. „Komm herein", sie drehte sich um und lief auf Jane zu, die sie sogleich in die Arme schloss.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Jane sie, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Lizzy lächelte nur, sie fand kaum Worte, die beschrieben was in ihr vorging. Sie war wohl noch nie in ihrem Leben so glücklich und zugleich auch aufgeregt gewesen wie an diesem Morgen.

Jane half ihr sich anzukleiden und steckte ihr dann die Haare hoch. Die Zeit schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob sie nun quälend langsam oder aber rasend schnell verrinnen wollte. Jedenfalls kam es Lizzy so vor. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis sie sich endlich zur Kirche aufmachten, doch einmal dort angekommen, war auch gleich schon alles vorbei.

Ihr Vater hatte gerade erst ihre Hand in die von Mr. Darcy gelegt, als sie auch schon mit ihm durch das Portal trat, mit einem Ring an ihrem Finger und einem neuen Namen.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie die Gratulationen der Leute entgegen. Ihr entgingen die Blicke gewisser junger Damen und vor allem deren Mütter keineswegs, doch es kümmerte sie an diesem Tag nicht im Geringsten, dass es einige in Meryton gab, die sie beneideten.

Sie sah zu Mr. Darcy, der seit sie die Kirche verlassen hatte nie von ihrer Seite gewichen war, oder war es vielleicht sie gewesen, die ständig bei ihm geblieben war?

Er begegnete ihrem Blick und lächelte, nur die Anwesenheit all der Leute hinderte sie in diesem Augenblick daran ihn zu küssen.

Das anschliessende Essen in Longbourn war eine angenehme Angelegenheit.

Lizzy amüsierte sich köstlich über die Miene von Caroline, die neben ihrem Bruder und Jane sass. „Warum lächelst du?", fragte Darcy sie in diesem Augenblick und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich lächele nicht nur, ich lache und ich fürchte der Grund dafür bist du", sie sprach leise, so dass nur er ihre Worte verstehen konnte. Seine Antwort bestand allerdings nur aus einem Blick, da er im nächsten Moment von ihrem Vater angesprochen wurde.

„Lizzy", wandte sich Kitty in diesem Moment an sie, „wirst du uns auch schreiben, und nicht nur Jane in Netherfield." Elizabeth lächelte: „Ich verspreche es dir Kitty."

Erneut schien die Zeit schneller zu vergehen, als sie es eigentlich sollte. Lizzy drehte ihre leere Tasse in den Händen und blickte zu ihrem Ehemann. Darcy sah auf die grosse Standuhr und wandte sich dann ihr zu und sie las in seinen Augen bereits was er im nächsten Moment sagen würde. Sie mussten langsam aufbrechen, wenn sie nicht erst mitten in der Nacht in London sein wollten.

Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab und hielt inne, als ihr Blick auf den Ring an ihrem Finger fiel. Sie hatte noch gar nicht richtig realisiert, dass sie nun wirklich geheiratet hatte, dass sie nicht mehr länger Miss Elizabeth Bennet war.

* * *

„Vielen Dank Mrs. Bennet, aber ich fürchte wir müssen langsam aufbrechen", sagte Darcy freundlich, als ihm eine weitere Tasse Tee angeboten wurde. Er sah zu Elizabeth, doch sie blickte in diesem Moment gerade in Gedanken versunken auf ihre Hände. „Natürlich, natürlich, es ist ja ein weiter Weg nach London", pflichtete seine Schwiegermutter ihm augenblicklich bei und sprang auf.

„Beeil dich Lizzy", wies sie ihre Tochter an, „du darfst deinen Ehemann nicht warten lassen." Darcy stand auf und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln; Mrs. Bennet schien noch immer zu fürchten, er könnte es sich doch noch anders überlegen und Elizabeth in Longbourn lassen.

„Ich denke fünf Minuten mehr oder weniger, spielen jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr Mama", antwortete Lizzy, sah dabei aber nur zu ihm. Er lächelte sie an und reichte ihr die Hand: „Nein, gewiss nicht."

Sie war ihm noch nie so schön vorgekommen wie an diesem Tag und nichts, aber wirklich gar nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn davon abhalten können sie nach London mit zunehmen. Trotzdem war ihm natürlich keineswegs entgangen, dass sie in der letzten halbe Stunde ruhiger und nachdenklicher geworden war. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging. So sehr sie ihn auch liebte, und davon war er inzwischen überzeugt; ihre Familie und ihr Zuhause zu verlassen, konnten sie nicht gleichgültig lassen.

Er verabschiedete sich von den Bennets und trat dann einen Schritt zurück um Elizabeth die Möglichkeit zu geben sich in aller Ruhe von ihrer Familie zu verabschieden.

Er trat währenddessen zu Charles, der zusammen mit Jane ebenfalls nach draussen gekommen war. „Darcy, ich muss gestehen ich beneide dich fast ein wenig. London und dann Pemberley, ich wünschte ich könnte ebenfalls ein paar Meilen mehr zwischen mich und Longbourn bringen." Darcy lachte: „Du magst das so sehen, aber ich fürchte Elizabeth wäre in diesem Augenblick lieber ihr zukünftiges Zuhause läge nicht ausgerechnet in Derbyshire und damit mehrere Tagesreisen von hier entfernt." – „Sie wird sich daran gewöhnen." Darcy nickte nur.

„Es ist schade, dass Georgiana und Colonel Fitzwilliam gleich nach der Trauung aufbrechen mussten. Sie wird eine zeitlang bei den Eltern des Colonels bleiben, nicht?", fragte Bingley ihn dann und er nickte erneut: „Ja, sie wird erst wieder zu uns stossen, wenn wir nach Pemberley zurückkehren."

Bingley lachte leise und Darcy blickte ihn daraufhin fragend an. „Ich musste gerade an ein Gespräch denken, das wir vor über zweien Jahr geführt haben", klärte ihn sein Freund auf, „Denkst du immer noch, ich hätte mich für das Anwesen in Surrey entscheiden sollen?" Darcy stimmte in das Lachen seines Freundes ein. Zu gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie er Charles von Netherfield abgeraten hatte und einem Haus in Surrey den Vorzug gegeben hätte. „Nein, ich denke es war für uns beide nur von Vorteil, dass du dich entgegen meines Ratschlages für Hertfordshire entschieden hast. Auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass die Anordnung der Räume in Netherfield nicht annähernd so gut ist, wie sie es in jenem Anwesen in Surrey gewesen wäre."

Er verabschiedete sich von Charles und immer noch mit einem Lächeln trat er zur Kutsche. Elizabeth stiess zu ihm, wich seinem Blick allerdings aus. „Können wir aufbrechen?", fragte er sie leise und als sie nickte, half er in die Kutsche und stieg dann selbst ein.

Die Kutsche fuhr an und Lizzy wandte sich von ihm ab und dem Fenster zu. Darcy unterdrückte den Impuls sie zu sich zu ziehen, sie schien nicht zu wollen, dass er ihre Tränen sah und er respektierte ihren Wunsch. Seufzend gab er vor sich auf sein Fenster zu konzentrieren und wartete. Schliesslich fuhr Elizabeth sich mit den Händen über die Wangen und er hörte wie sie einmal tief einatmete, bevor sie sich zu ihm umwandte.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest Lizzy.", er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, dir zu sagen wie wunderschön du heute aussieht", flüsterte er schliesslich und brach das Schweigen, in welches sie für einige Minuten verfallen waren.

Lizzy lachte und sah zu ihm auf: „Ich fürchte diesen Eindruck erweckt nur das viel zu teure Kleid, das ich trage." – „Wie lange willst du mir das noch vorhalten?", fragte er ebenfalls lachend. Es hatte ihn einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, Lizzy soweit zu bringen, dass er ihr ein Hochzeitkleid hatte bezahlen dürfen. „Davon abgesehen, bist du für mich wunderschön, was immer du auch trägst." Sie errötete leicht und sah ihn an, noch immer schien sie es nicht gewohnt zu sein, dass er ihr Komplimente machte.

„Wollen sie mich in Verlegenheit bringen Mr. Darcy?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln und nahm ihm jegliche Möglichkeit darauf zu antworten, als sie ihn im nächsten Moment küsste.

Es war ihr erster richtiger Kuss als Ehepaar und als sie sich nach einigen Minuten voneinander lösten, wusste Darcy nicht einmal mehr wovon sie eben noch gesprochen hatten.

„Es ist ein ungewohntes Gefühl das tun zu können, ohne zu fürchten jemand könnte uns sehen", gestand Lizzy dann und noch immer umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. „Ich hoffe doch ungewohnt, aber trotz allem angenehm?", fragte er noch immer ein wenig atemlos. „Natürlich", sie lehnte ihren Kopf wieder gegen ihn und Darcy schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

* * *

Die Kutsch fuhr wieder an, als sie zur zweiten Etappe ihrer Reise nach London aufbrauchen. Lizzy lächelte, als das Gasthaus in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde. Sie hatten genau am selben Ort Rast gemacht wie bei ihrer Fahrt von London nach Longbourn. Nur, dass es dieses Mal niemand anderen in der Kutsche gab ausser ihr und Mr. Darcy.

Sie nahm ihren gewohnten Platz ein und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Es hatte leicht zu regnen begonnen, doch das Geräusch des prasselnden Regens auf dem Kutschendach trübte ihre Stimmung in keiner Weise. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, waren es nicht die Tage mit strahlendem Sonnenschein gewesen, die sie und Mr. Darcy einander näher gebracht hatten, sondern auch Regen und Schnee.

Lizzy hob die Hand ans Gesicht um ein Gähnen zu verbergen, was ihr natürlich nicht gelang. „Bist du müde?", fragte Darcy, während er mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihre Hand strich, die in seiner lag. „Ein wenig. Ich fürchte ich habe die letzte Nacht nicht allzu viel Schlaf gefunden", gestand sie mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist noch ein weiter Weg bis London, versuche doch jetzt ein wenig zu schlafen", er lächelte ebenfalls, „es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du in meine Armen schläfst." – „Nein, das wäre es in der Tat nicht." Lizzy schloss die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie auch in diese Nacht nicht allzu viel Schlaf finden würde, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Sie schob diesen durchaus auch beunruhigenden Gedanken wieder zur Seite, zurück in den hintersten Winkel ihres Kopfes, wo er bereits lag seit ihre Mutter sie am Vortag für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zu sich gebeten hatte.

Sie würde sich darüber Gedanken machen wenn es soweit war; noch nicht jetzt. Jetzt genoss sie einfach das Gefühl so Nahe bei ihm zu sein und das Wissen, dass nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand.

Darcy weckte sie in London, wenige Minuten bevor sie sein Haus erreichten. Es war bereits dunkel als sie die wenigen Schritte zur Türe gingen oder beinahe rannten und die Dunkelheit kam nicht nur von den Regenwolken.

Darcy hatte so gut es ging seinen Umhang über sie gehalten und Lizzy lehnte sich lachend gegen ihn, als sie schliesslich die trockene Einganshalle erreichten. „Niederschlag, in welcher Form auch immer, scheint unser Schicksal zu sein", sagte Darcy und hielt den durchnässten Umhang von sich. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ihr Lachen wider und Lizzy wusste, dass ihm der Regen in diesem Moment genauso gleichgültig war wie ihr.

„Mrs. Jones", wandte Darcy sich an die ältere Dame, die am Ende der Treppe stand und ein wenig verblüfft zu ihnen sah, „darf ich ihnen meine Frau vorstellen, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy." Lizzy trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück, wie es sich für eine Ehefrau wohl gehörte, doch noch immer umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. „Elizabeth, das ist meine Haushälterin hier in London, Mrs. Jones."

Nachdem er sie auch der restlichen Dienerschaft vorgestellt hatte, führte er sie nach oben. „Ich habe Mrs. Jones angewiesen uns in einer guten halben Stunde Eetwas leichtes zu servieren, das gibt dir Zeit dich in deinen Räumen umzusehen oder etwas anders anzuziehen, ganz wie du möchtest." Sie gingen an dem Zimmer vorbei, in welchem sie bei letzten Mal geschlafen hatte, stattdessen führte er sie in das Zimmer direkt neben seinem. Jedenfalls vermutete Lizzy dies und er bestätigte ihre Annahme durch seine nächsten Worte. „Ich bin gleich nebenan falls du irgendetwas brauchst." Sie lächelte: „Danke."

Nach einem leichten, wenn auch späten Abendessen, führte er sie durch das Haus, bevor sie es sich schliesslich im Salon gemütlich machten. Ein knisterndes Feuer brannte im Kamin und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme. Lizzy sass neben Darcy, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, während er aus einem Buch vorlas. Sie lauschte seiner tiefen und doch melodischen Stimme und war so gefangen davon, dass sie sich manchmal sogar dabei erwischte, wie sie nicht mehr auf den Inhalt seiner Worte achtete.

Schliesslich schlug er das Buch zu und blickte zu ihr. „Wollen wir uns langsam zurückziehen?", fragte er sie und Lizzy spürte, wie mit einem Schlag die Unruhe in ihr zurück kehrte. „Natürlich", antwortete sie trotzdem umgehend, stand auf und wartete an der Türe, während er das Buch zurück ins Regal stellte. Er bot ihr seinen Arm ans als er zu ihr trat und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Ich werde in einer halben Stunde zu dir kommen…oder möchtest du mehr Zeit?", er blieb auf der Treppe stehen und sah sie fragend an. Lizzy schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie traute ihrer Stimme in diesem Moment nicht. Bei ihrem Zimmer angekommen, hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen: „Bis später Lizzy", und liess sie dann vor der Türe stehen.

Lizzy betrat ihr Zimmer und kurz darauf klopfte es an der Türe. Sie schrak zusammen, doch dann hörte sie die Stimme einer jungen Frau namens Sarah, die ihr als ihre Zofe vorgestellt worden war und sie öffnete die Türe.

Als Sarah ihr Zimmer wieder verliess, blieb Elizabeth einen Moment lang einfach auf dem Stuhl vor ihrem Spiegel sitzen. Sie trug nun ein weisses Nachgewand und ihre Haare fielen ihr offen über die Schultern. Lizzy drehte nervös den Ring um ihren Finger und warf immer wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr. Schliesslich war die halbe Stunde vorbei und sie stand auf und setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes, die Türe liess sie dabei keinen Moment lang aus den Augen.

Dieses Mal war sie auf das Klopfen gefasst und blieb ruhig als er eintrat. Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände und verschränkte diese ineinander um das Zittern zu verbergen.

Sie spürte wie er sich neben sie setzte, doch sie sah erst auf, als er ihre Hand sanft voneinander löste und selbst festhielt. „Lizzy, hast du Angst?", fragte er sie leise und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung beruhigte seine Berührung sie: „Keine Angst, höchstens Aufregung."

Er liess eine ihrer Hände los und strich über ihre Wange, bevor er sie zu ihr beugte und seine Lippen auf Ihre legte.

Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken und als seine Lippen weiter nach unten wanderten, und über die empfindliche Haut an ihrem Hals strichen schloss Elizabeth die Augen. Sie verspürte keine Angst als sie spürte wie er begann die Bänder ihres Nachgewandes zu lösen.

Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass es nichts mehr gab, dass sie noch fürchtete, nicht solange William bei ihr war.


	26. Epilog

Hinweise des Autors: Der Epilog ist ganz aus der Sicht von Darcy. ^^Weil Lizzy das erste Kapitel für sich hatte und er auch sonst manchmal zu kurz kam.

* * *

Epilog

Darcy blieb lächelnd in der Türe stehen. Eine einzelne Kerze stand auf dem Tisch und tauchte ihr Gesicht in ein warmes Licht. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sie in der Bibliothek finden würde; sie wartete immer auf ihn wenn er zurück kehrte, wie spät es auch war.

Elizabeth's Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt und das Buch lag auf ihrem Schoss. Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm es ihr behutsam aus der Hand um es auf den Tisch zu legen.

Sie setzte sich augenblicklich auf und blickte ihn blinzelnd an; ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Du bist spät", ihre Worte klangen vorwurfsvoll und doch war davon in ihrem Blick nichts zu sehen. „Ich weiss", er küsste sie und zog sie dann in eine liebevolle Umarmung. Er war nur zwei Wochen in London gewesen und doch erschien es ihm, als hätte er sie eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.

„Wie war es in der Stadt?", fragte sie ihn leise, den Kopf an seine Brust gelegt. „Langweilig, wie immer. Bevor ich es vergesse…", er griff in seine Brusttasche und zog einen Brief hervor, „Ich bin auf dem Nachhauseweg bei Charles und deiner Schwester vorbeigekommen." Er reichte ihr den Bogen. „Sie laden uns für nächste Woche zu sich ein, ich kann es dir eigentlich auch selbst sagen, vor allem um zu verhindern, dass du gleich hinter Jane's Worten verschwindest." Sie lachte und legte den Brief neben das Buch: „Ich denke das kann bis morgen warten, sag mir nur wie es meinen bezaubernden Nichten geht?" Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich gelöst hatte: „Bestens", er lächelte, „ich glaube die Jüngere kommt ganz nach ihrer Tante. Wie geht es Edward? Schläft er bereits?"- „Natürlich schläft er, hast du gesehen wie spät es ist." Sie nahm seine Hand: „Ich fürchte er war ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass er seinen Vater an diesem Abend nicht mehr sehen konnte."

Darcy lächelte, als Lizzy's Worte in einem Gähnen unter gingen: „Ich werde mich gleich morgen früh bei ihm entschuldigen und ich denke wir sollten jetzt langsam nach oben gehen." Er stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie sogleich auch ergriff.

Sie blies die Kerze auf dem Tisch aus und ihr Blick ruhte einen Moment lang auf dem Brief, doch dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an: „Ich fürchte zum Lesen werde ich heute Abend nicht mehr kommen." Ein spitzbübisches Funkeln lag in ihren Augen und er hob ihre Hand lachend an seine Lippen um sie küssen.

Es war ein warmer sonniger Tag und Darcy genoss das Gefühl einfach mal nichts zu tun. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden sich einen Tag von all seinen Geschäften frei zu nehmen und sich ganz Elizabeth und seinem Sohn zu widmen. Das war er ihnen schuldig, nachdem er sie gerade zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt für zwei Wochen allein gelassen hatte.

Drei Wochen war es nämlich auch her, dass Georgiana geheiratet und Pemberley verlassen hatte.

Mit Elizabeth an seinem Arm lief er durch den weitläufigen Park. „Lauf nicht zu weit weg, bleib immer in sichtweite", rief Lizzy Edward hinterher, als dieser voraus rannte, einer Amsel entgegen, die erschrocken aufflog.

Er betrachtete sie von der Seite her und lächelte; er bewunderte ihre Schönheit noch immer so sehr, wie am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ihre Augen hatte ihn von Anfang an bezaubert und daran hatte sich bis zu diesem Tag nichts geändert. Sie waren wie ein Spiegel zu Elizabeths Seele und offenbarten ihm was in ihr vorging. Jetzt las er darin nur aufrichtiges Glück, doch das war nicht immer so. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bei diesem Gedanken. Dieselben Augen hatten ihn auch schon zornig funkelnd angesehen. Er liebte seine Frau über alles, doch das hatte nicht verhindern können, dass sie sich mehr als nur einmal leidenschaftlich gestritten hatten. Elizabeth hatte ihren eigenen Kopf und war nicht dazu bereit einfach nachzugeben, genauso wenig wie er. Niemals allerdings hatte etwas länger als einen Tag zwischen ihnen gestanden, sie hatte sich jeweils umgehend versöhnt.

„An was denkst du, William?", ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Er lächelte: „An dich, oder eigentlich an uns. Nächsten Monat sind wir fünf Jahre verheiratet", er blieb stehen und küsste sie. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust und sah ihn an: „Sind es wirklich erst fünf Jahre? Mir kommt es manchmal vor, als würde ich schon mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen." Sie lächelte ihn an, doch dann legte sich für einen Moment ein Schatten von Traurigkeit über ihre Augen. „Es war nicht immer leicht, doch ich habe nie an deiner Liebe gezweifelt, du hast immer zu mir gehalten." Er zog sie an sich und hielt sie dicht an seine Brust gedrückt. Er wusste sehr gut wovon sie sprach. In den ersten zwei Jahren ihrer Ehe hatten viele es ihr nicht leicht gemacht, eingeschlossen sie sich selbst.

Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert bis sie von der Londoner Gesellschaft und auch von einigen seiner Verwandten mit dem Respekt behandelt wurde, der ihr als seine Frau gebührte. Seufzend dachte er an den Tiefpunkt zurück, an Ostern in Rosings*, in ihrem zweiten Jahr als Ehepaar. Nur widerwillig hatte er eingewilligt der überraschenden Einladung Lady Catherine's zu folgen und er hätte besser auf sein Gefühl gehört. Seine Tante hatte Elizabeth nur Vorwürfe gemacht…entschlossen schob Darcy diese Gedanken zur Seite, das alles war Vergangenheit. „Daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern, was immer auch geschehen mag.", flüsterte er ihr zu und bekräftigte seine Worte durch einen Kuss.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten suchte er in ihren Augen nach der Traurigkeit von vorhin, doch zu seiner Erleichterung war davon nichts mehr zu finden.

Er sah sich nach seinem Sohn um und entdeckte den Jungen nicht weit von ihnen; er sass er auf einem Stein. Er lächelte und liess Lizzy nach einem letzten Blick los, Edward war der einzige Grund der ihn dazu brachte sich von seiner Frau zu lösen.

Er trat zu ihm und hob ihn hoch: „Bist du müde." Der Kleine nickte nur und schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. Elizabeth war ihm gefolgt und strich ihrem Erstgeborenen nun sanft über die dunklen Haare: „Du solltest auch nicht immer davon rennen", flüsterte sie leicht tadelnd. Darcy lächelte: „Er scheint ganz das Temperament seiner Mutter geerbt zu haben." Ihre Antwort bestand nur aus einem Lachen.

Sie drehte um und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus. „Hat Georgiana dir in meiner Abwesenheit geschrieben?", fragte er sie nach einigen Schritten. „Nein", Elizabeth drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um, „Ich denke sie hat im Moment ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, als uns zu schreiben." - „Ja, vielleicht", murmelte er und entlockte seiner Frau dadurch erneut ein Lachen. „Wir haben uns doch immer eine Liebeshochzeit für Georgiana gewünscht, du solltest dich lieber darüber freuen. Jedenfalls kann deiner Schwester niemand einen Vorwurf machen, weil sie aus Liebe geheiratet hat, nicht beim Sohn eines Grafen." Sie sah in von der Seite her an und ihr Lächeln verriet ihm, dass sie ihn gleich wieder aufziehen würde: „Selbst Lady Catherine ist mit ihrer Hochzeit überaus zufrieden; Georgiana scheint besser gewählt zu haben als du." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln: „Ich fürchte in diesem einen Punkt muss ich dir widersprechen; ich hätte nicht besser wählen können." Edward schien an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen zu sein, der Tag im Freien war anscheinend zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er lächelte bei diesem Anblick, wandte sich dann aber wieder Lizzy zu. „Ich wage zudem zu bezweifeln, dass es dir lieber gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich anders entschieden hätte." Sie lachte und zwang ihn zum stehenbleiben, indem sie ihn am Arm zurück hielt. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. „Vor Edward?", fragte er lächelnd und auch ein wenig atemlos, nachdem sie sich voneinander lösten. Lizzy blickte auf ihren Sohn, der zwischen ihnen friedlich in den Armen seines Vaters lag; die Augen geschlossen. „Er schläft", flüsterte sie leise, „und zudem darf unser Sohn ruhig sehen, wie sehr sich seine Eltern lieben."

Sie blickte ihn aus ihren tiefbraunen Augen an und für einen kurzen Moment schien die Welt um ihn herum still zu stehen. Er hatte es kaum für möglich gehalten und doch schien seine Liebe für Elizabeth noch immer zu wachsen, mit jedem Tag den er mit ihr verbrachte. Sein Blick wanderte von ihr zu Edward und er wünschte sich für seinen Sohn, dass er irgendwann einmal das Selbe Glück erleben würde wie sein Vater. Verheirat zu sein mit der einen Frau, die er über alles liebte und die diese Gefühle erwiderte.

Darcy lächelte, es gab keine Zweifel daran, er musste der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt sein.

* * *

So, das war der Epilog; ein wenig kurz, aber er hatte ja auch nur die Aufgabe euch einen Ausblick zu geben, wie es mit den beiden so weiterläuft. ^^  
Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge beende ich damit diese Geschichte. Meine allererste Fanfiction und auch allgemein, den ersten längeren Text, den ich jemals zu Ende geschrieben habe.

Das verdanke ich vor allem auch allen Lesern und Review-Schreibern, die mich dazu angetrieben haben weiterzuschreiben, wenn ich einmal ins Stocken zu geraten drohte.  
Dafür nochmals herzlichen Dank.  
Besonderer Dank gilt an dieser Stelle auch meiner Schwester, die nicht nur meine kritischste Leserin war, sondern mir teils auch mit Rat zur Seite stand.

Und natürlich muss ich mich auch noch bei Josh Groban und Lifehouse bedanken^^, deren Lieder mich beim Schreiben stets begleitet haben und für die richtige Atmosphäre sorgten.

Auch wenn die Geschichte nun zu Ende ist, hoffe ich natürlich weiterhin auf Kommentare und in der Gefahr, dass ich mich wiederhole; sie dürfen ruhig auch kritisch sein. Noch immer ist es mein Ziel mich zu verbessern, auch falls ich in Zukunft wieder mal etwas schreibe. ;)

PS: Ich weiss, die Geschichte sollte noch einmal überarbeit werden, sicherlich haben sich einige Fehler eingeschlichen und die ersten, zu kurz geratenen Kapitel könnten ausführlicher sein. Doch ich denke das muss jetzt erst einmal warten. Ich werde das ganze Ruhe lassen und dann in zwei, drei Monaten noch einmal darüber gehen; aber jetzt brauche ich erst mal etwas Abstand davon.

PPS: *Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken dieses Ostern in Rosings als Ficlet auszuschreiben, mal sehen ob ich wirklich Zeit und Lust dazu finde. ^^


End file.
